UN TOQUE DE INOCENCIA
by Joan Cherry
Summary: El doctor Damon Salvatore se sentía atraído por la mujer a la que más censuraba. Pero Elena Gilbert, supuestamente una experta en el arte del amor, del amor físico, se entiende, se le había resistido, así que Damon decidió pedirle lecciones de dormitorio. Y aunque él fuese un experto complaciendo mujeres, fingiría no saber absolutamente nada.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia es de Lori Foster, me tome el atrevimiento de adaptarla, espero les guste. Los personajes son de L.J. Smith y los reviews de ustedes los cuales espero con ansias**

**Capítulo Uno **

**UN DOLOR EN EL TRASERO**

No. No podía ser. Damon se frotó los ojos, pero cuando volvió a mirar, Elena Gilbert seguía estando allí.

Había tenido un día muy largo, un turno muy largo, y casi a las nueve ya de la noche, había llegado el momento de volver a casa porque, a pesar de que la sala de urgencias seguía atestada de gente, sentía mermadas sus facultades mentales y físicas por el agotamiento. De lo único que tenía ganas era de desaparecer tras las puertas de cristal, meterse en el coche y llegar a casa, pero allí estaba ella, bloqueando la salida con su mera presencia. Aquella mujer era la tentación en persona... y también un grano en el trasero. Demonios... no había ni una sola parte de su anatomía que Elena no alterase de un modo u otro.

Lo mejor sería ignorarla sin más, así que, tras despedirse de un grupo de enfermeras que había en torno al mostrador de recepción pero, a pesar de que su intención era ignorarla, cometió la torpeza de mirarla a hurtadillas, y entonces ya no pudo moverse. Las palmas de las manos empezaron a humedecérsele y los cristales de las gafas se le empañaron.

El viento frío que soplaba aquella noche tiró de los faldones de su abrigo oscuro, y la nieve la acompañó brevemente al entrar, de modo que su llegada resultó casi dramática. ¿Cuál sería el motivo de su visita? ¿Habría decidido tomarle el pelo una vez más, tentarle hasta que su cuerpo y su mente se enfrascaran en una batalla que los dos habían perdido de antemano? El latido del corazón se le aceleró como ocurría siempre en su presencia, a pesar del tiempo frunció también el ceño. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar la partida.

Las puertas automáticas se cerraron a su espalda y, sin la noche como telón de fondo, le dio la impresión de que Elena no parecía tan alta, ni tan radiante como siempre; entonces, al bajar la mirada, Damon se dio cuenta de que traía los pantalones desgarrados y que la sangre le cubría la pierna. Aquello fue lo único que consiguió sacarle de su estupor. Una enfermera ya se había acercado a ella cuando Damon llegó a su lado y rugió:

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

La enfermera se sobresaltó, pero Elena se limitó a dedicarle una de sus famosas sonrisas, aunque quizás con menos vatios de lo habitual, ya que con aquel gesto era capaz de electrocutar al varón más aguerrido.

—Hola, Damon —lo saludó, y tras mirarlo de arriba abajo, su voz bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro—. Hoy pareces estar en buena forma...

Siempre sabía cómo desconcertarle con comentarios parecidos a aquél, y él siempre se dejaba desconcertar... maldita sea. Pero no en aquella ocasión. No viéndola en aquel estado. Inmediatamente le ofreció el brazo y levantó el abrigo para mirar por atrás, que era donde parecía estar el mayor daño. Ella intentó darle un manotazo, pero la determinación de Damon pudo más.

Dejó caer el abrigo y, esta vez en un tono más controlado, le preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado, Elena?

Elena se apoyó en él... algo que Damon ya esperaba, porque era otra de sus tretas para volverlo loco. En aquella ocasión, no se alejó de ella, sino que la sujetó, lo que le permitió sentir su cuerpo cálido y suave junto a su costado, y cuando Elena lo miró, su expresión era seria. No le estaba gustando nada la situación. Aquella Elena no era la de siempre.

—Me ha mordido. El perrazo del vecino, que es medio bobo.

—¿El vecino, o el perro?

—Los dos.

Damon se volvió a hablarle a la enfermera.

—Póngalo en conocimiento de la policía y las autoridades sanitarias, y después venga con nosotros.

La enfermera asintió y se alejó apresuradamente, mientras Damon se volvía a mirar a Elena. Demonios, no le gustaba nada estar preocupado por ella. No quería sentir nada por ella. Como persona, ni siquiera le gustaba.

Lo que sentía por ella era pura lujuria. Nada más.

Tenía los pantalones destrozados, desgarrados desde debajo de las nalgas hasta la rodilla derecha. Otra enfermera había acudido rápidamente con una silla de ruedas, pero Damon le hizo un gesto de rechazo.

—No creo que pueda sentarse —desestimó, y luego volviéndose a Elena, preguntó—: ¿Traemos una camilla, o puedes caminar?

—Creo que puedo —contestó.

Damon reconoció un gesto suyo muy particular de terquedad, el mismo gesto que adoptaba siempre que pretendía convencerlo de que viese las cosas como ella, situación que solía darse cada vez que se encontraban. Y siendo la mejor amiga de su hermana, y dado que la suya era una familia muy unida, era con bastante asiduidad, lo que explicaba por qué él se estaba volviendo loco lenta y dolorosamente.

Rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano sujetando su brazo, la llevó a la sala de reconocimientos más próxima que encontró vacía.

—¿Dónde te ha mordido exactamente?

Le estaba costando un triunfo contener el tono de voz, porque la idea de que un animal la hubiese atacado le estaba disparando la adrenalina. No le gustaba, ni aprobaba sus actividades, pero era la mujer más delicada y más femenina que había conocido, y la idea de que su carne hubiera sido destrozaba por los dientes de un perro le parecía obscena. Sorprendentemente, la vio enrojecer y bajar la mirada.

—En el trasero.

Jamás se habría podido imaginar que Elena sintiera vergüenza. ¿Cómo imaginarlo, siendo como era una reputada sexóloga, conocida por los libros que había publicado sobre la materia y su programa nocturno sobre sexología? Era experta en las relaciones de pareja y hablaba abiertamente sobre cualquier tema por íntimo que éste fuera, así que haber sido mordida en el trasero no podía ser lo que le azarase.

Pero mejor no intentar comprenderla. Ya lo había intentado en otras ocasiones y lo único que había sacado en claro había sido una subida de la presión arterial y un dolor de cabeza.

Exasperado consigo mismo, se quitó las gafas para limpiárselas en la manga y tener así un instante para pensar.

—Cuéntame cómo ha sido.

—Acababa de llegar de una cita...

—Una cita, ¿eh? —murmuró, mientras se colocaba de nuevo las gafas.

—Haz el favor de no desviarte del tema, doctor. ¿O es que no eres capaz de controlar tu libido?

Siempre tenía la respuesta perfecta para hacerle callar.

—Dejé el bolso en casa y bajé a buscar el correo al vestíbulo. No sé cómo un gato se había colado en el edificio, y el perro del vecino había entrado también persiguiéndolo, y yo, como una tonta, me agaché para ver si el pobre gato estaba bien, de modo que le ofrecí a ese bestia un blanco fácil y perfecto. Nunca había sido agresivo, así que no se me ocurrió pensar que pudiera morderme.

—Ya... estáte quieta.

—No —replicó, volviéndose a mirarlo, asustada—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Tengo que cortar los pantalones para que podamos ver la herida.

—¿Podamos? —había tanto nerviosismo en su tono que se quedó quieto un instante—. Supongo que será el plural de la realeza, porque no veo a nadie más mirando.

—Cállate, Elena, que la enfermera llegará enseguida.

—¡No quiero callarme! —casi gritó mientras él le quitaba un trozo de pantalón—. ¡Quiero otro médico!

—Pues me temo que te vas a tener que conformar conmigo —contestó Damon, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al comprobar los daños. Apenas podía distinguirse el color que tuvieron originalmente sus bragas de la cantidad de sangre que tenían.

Los dientes del perro habían penetrado en varios sitios y habían desgarrado la carne, seguramente al apartarse ella. Con sumo cuidado, limpió la sangre y se odió a sí mismo al ver cómo le temblaba la mano. Había visto montones de nalgas femeninas, pero no las de Elena, excepto las ocasiones en las que había soñado junto a ella. Pero claro, en esas ocasiones Elena había estado a su lado deseándolo, y no llena de dolor.

Limpió uno de los mayores desgarros y Elena se quejó.

—Shh... ya sé que te duele. Y voy a tener que darte puntos. La herida es demasiado grande para dejarla abierta, sobre todo en un punto de tensión como éste.

—¡Maldita sea, Damon! ¡Deja de mirarme!

—Tengo que mirarte si quiero evaluar los daños. Pero tu modestia sigue intacta, no te preocupes.

—¡Quiero un cirujano plástico!

—Elena, la señal va a ser mínima, y teniendo en cuenta dónde está, ningún... observador casual... va a poder verla —durante unos segundos, se quedó sin palabras—. Hasta el bañador más pequeño la cubrirá —continuó—. Pero claro... si dos amantes son muy creativos, supongo que sí se vería. ¿Con cuánta frecuencia piensas mostrar esta parte de tu anatomía al público masculino, Elena?

Ella había estado conteniendo la respiración y de pronto enrojeció.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, mirón!

La enfermera entró en aquel instante y se quedó petrificada en la puerta.

Afortunadamente, Elena decidió no hacer ningún otro comentario, y cruzándose de brazos, miró hacia otro lado.

Damon intentó tener paciencia, algo de lo que siempre parecía andar escaso en cuanto Elena aparecía. Tenía la habilidad de sacar lo peor de él, y se odiaba a sí mismo por concederle esa ventaja. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a esconder sus sentimientos y a ocuparse sólo de sus asuntos, porque le había resultado vital ese aprendizaje. Tras la muerte de su madre y el derrumbamiento de su padre, alguien había tenido que ocuparse de sus hermanos, y él había sido el elegido.

Pero años de práctica y rígida disciplina parecían desvanecerse cada vez que aparecía aquella mujer.

—Termine de quitarle los pantalones para que podamos asegurarnos de que no hay ninguna otra herida —le dijo a la enfermera—. Yo vuelvo enseguida.

Elena emitió un sonido ahogado, pero no dijo nada. De todas formas, de poco le habría servido las objeciones, porque él era el médico, su médico, tanto si le gustaba como si no.

Salió de la sala y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared del pasillo. La fatiga lo había abandonado. Se sentía alerta, cargado, lleno de determinación, y la razón de ese cambio no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Elena era una mujer muy liberal... liberal y condenadamente sexy, una terrible influencia para su hermana Caroline. Tras veintidos años de ser casi una niñita, Caroline se había vuelto de pronto testaruda, obstinada y demasiado... demasiado femenina. Imposible aplicar el término sexy a su propia hermana.

Pero era así. Caroline atraía ahora a los hombres a manadas, lo cual no le hacía ninguna gracia. Y todo ello por culpa de Elena.

Había convertido a su hermana en una mujer fatal, y a él le afectaba de tal forma que ya no podía ni reconocerse. Incluso sería capaz de afectar a la moralidad de toda la raza humana con su forma de ser, franca y abierta. Hablaba abiertamente de sexo y flirteaba con él por el sólo placer de provocarlo. Eran opuestos en todos los sentidos, y le encantaba aprovecharse de ello para hacer que se sintiera incómodo.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que se había vuelto adicto a aquella forma única de tortura. Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre y no podía evitar reaccionar como tal ante ella. Cuando no estaba delante, soñaba con ella. Sí, su forma de vida no le parecía bien. Como hombre racional, inteligente y responsable, aborrecía la promiscuidad sexual, y ella encarnaba precisamente eso con cada fibra de su ser. Cuando el sentido común lo guiaba, la detestaba, pero no por ello era capaz de dejar de desearla. De todas las mujeres del mundo era a Elena Gilbert a quien deseaba de tal forma que casi no podía dormir por las noches.

E incluso había llegado a no ser capaz de distanciarse de un paciente por primera vez en su vida. Había sido incapaz de dejar de pensar que era a Elena a quien estaba tocando y viendo, y eso le había herido en su orgullo profesional. Debería alejarse de ella, mientras aun tuviera su integridad.

Pero antes muerto que dejar que otro médico entrase en aquella sala.

Ojalá pudiera esconderse en algún sitio. Bajo una roca enorme, a ser posible. De todos los médicos que debían estar de guardia aquella noche, ¿por qué había tenido que ser Damon el primero en verla? ¿Y por qué, siendo tan evidente como era la repulsa que le inspiraba, habría insistido en ocuparse de ella? Si supiera la mortificación que aquella situación le habría producido, se echaría a reír. Condenado neanderthal... Condenado, atractivo y puritano neanderthal.

Elena apretó los dientes cuando la enfermera tiró de sus pantalones.

—Así que el doctor Salvatore y usted se conocen, ¿no?

Aquella pregunta a punto estuvo de hacerla sonreír. Allí estaba ella, en la postura más ignominiosa de sus veinticinco años, y la enfermera dando muestras de celos.

Elena sabía que los chismorrees no tardarían en correr por el hospital, pero por el momento, no le importaba, así que se volvió a mirar a la enfermera. Era una mujer guapa, joven y de ojos oscuros.

—Damon es el hermano de mi mejor amiga. «Y un tipo insoportable».

—El doctor Salvatore prefiere que lo llamen por su apellido.

Elena apoyó de nuevo la cara en la camilla.

—Ya, pero es que yo prefiero molestarlo, así que le llamo unas cuantas cosas que no le gustan demasiado.

—Entonces, no tienen... ¿nada que ver?

Ja. Eso era imposible, teniendo en cuenta que Damon la consideraba una mujer disoluta y sin moral. Aun recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que se vieron, y no porque le siguiera doliendo, sino sólo porque su juicio precipitado le había sacado de quicio.

Damon no había mostrado la amabilidad, la educación ni la inteligencia de que solía presumir Caroline. No. El grandísimo idiota la había mirado por encima del hombro y había sacado una conclusión inmediata y errónea basada en su carrera y en su aspecto.

Estaba acostumbrada a cosas así, ya que la mayoría de los hombres daban por sentado que era una chica fácil e intentaban ligar con ella, pero a lo largo de los años había aprendido cómo ponerlos en su sitio sin pérdida de tiempo.

Pero Damon no sólo no la quería en su cama, sino que tampoco quería verla cerca de su hermana Caroline. Afortunadamente Caroline era una mujer independiente y decidida, y había desobedecido las órdenes de su hermano mayor con toda tranquilidad.

Lo cual, por otro lado, le había proporcionado a Damon un pecado más que anotar en su lista: la corrupción de su hermanita de veintidós años.

Elena no se había molestado en sacarle de su error. Como si pudiese evitar ser como era. Había heredado de su madre el color de la piel y de los ojos y su figura curvilínea, lo cual le había causado innumerables inconvenientes, pero ninguna vergüenza.

Su trabajo, por otro lado, era importante para ella. Se sentía orgullosa de poder ayudar a la gente a superar sus traumas. Aunque él no lo viera así.

La enfermera carraspeó impaciente, y Elena contestó:

—No, no tenemos nada que ver.

—Me alegro —dijo, y su voz sonó mucho más alegre y cálida—. Todas las mujeres solteras del hospital han intentado llamar su atención, pero es que es siempre tan serio... En fin, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

La verdad era que Damon iba más allá de lo simplemente serio. Elena le habría descrito como fúnebre. Tomarle el pelo había empezando siendo una forma de revancha para ella, pero últimamente se había transformado en un desafío.

Conseguir que aunque fuera sólo una vez, Damon mostrase un sentimiento, aparte del desdén y el sarcasmo. Quería conseguir que le gritase apasionadamente, que reaccionase con ira. Pero eso no ocurriría nunca. El buen doctor tenía la patente de la sobriedad.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Elena se giró para poder ver mejor a la mujer, y una maldad tomó forma en su cabeza. Era una maldad terrible, pero se la merecía, el muy cerdo—. A Damon no le gustan las mujeres tímidas, a pesar de que finja lo contrario. Prefiere una mujer agresiva que no tema decir lo que quiere y lo que siente, y quizás han sido todas demasiado sutiles.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

Su tono esperanzado le hizo sonreír.

—Confía en mí. Ve directa al grano con él, que le encantará tener toda tu atención.

Damon entró en la sala en aquel momento y sin decirle a Elena ni una sola palabra, se dispuso a preparar una inyección. El aire era fresco y sintió alivio cuando la enfermera la cubrió con una sábana.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a ponerte una inyección de lidocaína para adormecerte el... la zona, y después te tendré que coser.

—Damon...

—¿Sabes cómo se llama el dueño del perro? La policía necesitará saberlo y nosotros tenemos que cumplimentar un informe.

—Olvídate. Conozco al dueño y al perro, y no es un animal peligroso ni mucho menos. Simplemente se puso nervioso.

—Elena —replicó con expresión grave—, ¿y si el perro se hubiera puesto nervioso con un niño? Lo que te ha pasado a ti podría haber sido diez veces peor de tratarse de un niño.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Que estuviese de acuerdo con tanta facilidad le sorprendió enormemente.

Elena se quedó pensativa. Había que hacer algo. Aunque el perro en cuestión era un pelmazo, siempre ladrando y obviamente muy indisciplinado, sabía que su dueño estaba solo y que aquel animal era su única compañía.

—¿Y qué pasará?

—No lo sé. Primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que el perro tiene puestas todas las vacunas.

—Las tiene. El dueño me lo dijo enseguida, en cuanto consiguió convencer al perro de que me soltara.

—Maldita sea... —murmuró, y aunque su expresión era indescifrable, Elena creyó leer en ella un ápice de simpatía. Imposible—. No puedo creer que no estés enfadada —dijo, al tiempo que se colocaba junto a ella y levantaba la sábana. Elena hubiera querido morirse, así que para distraerse, siguió hablando.

—No es que me haga gracia que me haya mordido, pero ha sido un accidente. El perro suele ser muy bueno, pero es que es tan grande... Quizás debería ir a que le enseñasen obediencia o algo... ¡ay!

—Lo siento.

No parecía sentirlo en absoluto y Elena frunció el ceño.

—Eso ha dolido.

—La zona se te dormirá en un segundo —su mirada, maldito fuese, seguía pegada a su trasero—. Por cierto, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Sabía que intentada distraerla, y le sorprendió que quisiera tratarla con consideración. Sería su modo habitual de operar como médico.

—Había un hombre por allí y se ofreció a traerme. Yo no podía conducir y como llevaba los asientos forrados de vinilo, no creo haber causado muchos estragos en su coche...

—¿Has venido hasta aquí con un extraño?

La enfermera era todo oídos, así que Elena no pudo despacharse a gusto, así que hizo lo mejor dentro de lo posible: sonrió.

—Sí. Ha sido un encanto. Se ofreció a quedarse y esperarme, pero le dije que no se molestara, que no era necesario. Aun así, me pidió el número de teléfono para poder llamarme más tarde y saber cómo estoy.

Damon la miró con una mezcla de incredulidad, disgusto y asco. Como si no esperase nada mejor de ella. Elena intentó reírse, pero no lo consiguió. ¿Por qué habría de pasarse la vida juzgándola? El hombre que la había traído al hospital rondaba los setenta e iba acompañado por su esposa. Además, los conocía de haberlos visto en el edificio en otras ocasiones.

Su censura le dolía, y antes de poder evitarlo, se oyó decir:

—No es lo que tú piensas...

Pero él la interrumpió.

—No importa, Elena. Lo que hagas con tu vida no es asunto mío.

Debería haber sabido que no tenía que darle explicaciones, porque él no quería saber la verdad. Y hasta aquel momento, eso le había importado a ella un comino.

—¿Acaso esperabas que viniera cojeando y dejando un rastro de sangre tras de mí? —le preguntó con dulzura.

Él la ignoró.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pusieron la inyección del tétanos?

Su ausencia de reacción la desilusionó.

—No tengo ni idea.

Damon se ocupó de eso en cuestión de segundos, pero ella ni siquiera pestañeó.

Damon seguía con el ceño fruncido, y aquella muestra de preocupación era tan poco común en él que Elena se preguntó cuál sería el origen. Sabía que era un médico estupendo, no sólo porque su hermana presumiera constantemente de ello, sino porque la había acompañado al hospital en varias ocasiones, sobre todo si sabía que iba a ver a Damon, y había presenciado el respeto que inspiraba en sus pacientes, y la forma en que éstos le respondían. Era un médico maravilloso, un hombre tan atractivo que debería estar prohibido... y alguien incapaz de encontrar algo bueno en ella que en aquel momento estaba estudiando su trasero con gran detalle.

—Estás hecha una pena, Elena. Vamos a tener que dar unos cincuenta puntos subcuticulares...

—¿Cómo dices?

Aquello sonaba horrible.

—Puntos interiores —le explicó, y aunque no sentía nada, le vio tocar su carne expuesta—. Y otros cincuenta externos. No vas a poder sentarte durante una temporada, y deberías evitar toda clase de tensión en la zona.

—Nada de abdominales, ¿eh?

El nerviosismo le hacía decir tremendas estupideces.

—Te daré una receta para analgésicos y otra para antibióticos orales. Dentro de veinticuatro horas tendré que verte de nuevo para cambiarte el vendaje, y después, si todo va bien, podrás cambiártelo tú sola. La enfermera te preparará unas instrucciones por escrito de lo que debes utilizar y cómo. Tendrás que vigilar cualquier posible síntoma de infección: mayor dolor, enrojecimiento o inflamación. Vas a tener unos buenos moretones.

—Adiós al álbum de fotos.

Damon hizo una mueca de disgusto, y Elena ocultó una sonrisa. Le había parecido demasiado distante en aquellas últimas frases y con aquel comentario había conseguido volver a ponerlo cerca.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, rotos sólo por los murmullos de Damon y la enfermera mientras él le ponía los puntos. Elena intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero desgraciadamente todos sus pensamientos tenían que ver con el hecho de estar sin pantalones y con Damon.

—Entonces, si tu salvador se ha marchado, ¿cómo piensas volver a casa?

Su voz sonó tan brusca que Elena dio un respingo.

—No había pensado en eso, pero no me apetece lo más mínimo tirarme boca abajo en el asiento de un taxi, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me has destrozado los pantalones.

—Ha sido el perro quien te los ha destrozado, no yo. Pero puedo dejarte unos del hospital para que puedas volver a casa. Eso no es problema —Elena intentaba ponerse de lado sin que la sábana la dejase al descubierto, y Damon levantó en alto las manos—. Supongo que tendré que llevarte yo —dijo, molesto.

—Supongo que estás de broma, ¿no? —replicó ella muy seria.

—Me iba a marchar a casa cuando te vi entrar, así que no hay problema. Y tal y como tú no te cansas de recordarme, tengo un horrible sedán con un enorme asiento trasero —dijo, y la miró de arriba abajo—. Cabrás perfectamente.

Elena no sabía qué pensar. Por un lado, Damon era un hombre muy considerado, y podía ser que simplemente se sintiera obligado a asegurarse de que llegaba sana y salva, a pesar de la repulsa que le inspiraba. Además, era una buena amiga de su hermana y Damon quería a Caroline con locura. Pero por algún motivo, tenía la sensación de que había algo más. Pero es que ella no quería estar a solas con él si no estaba en plena forma. Podía hacerla picadillo con sus comentarios, y ella no estaba dispuesta a verse vencida.

—Podría llamar a Caroline.

—Caroline y Matt han salido a hacer las compras de Navidad. El centro comercial va a estar abierto hasta media noche, y Caroline piensa apurar hasta el último momento.

—Ah —Matt era el mediano de los hermanos, un gran mujeriego, pero también un encanto—. Lo había olvidado.

—¿Es que ya lo sabías?

—Matt me había invitado a ir con ellos —dijo sin pensar, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de la clase de respuesta que Damon podía darle a eso, y prefirió adelantarse—. Matt está empeñado en tener una aventura conmigo, a pesar de tus escrúpulos. Y no es hombre que se rinda fácilmente.

Damon parecía a punto de explotar. El cuello se le puso rojo, frunció el ceño hasta el punto de máxima flexión y dio media vuelta. Se quedó así unos segundos, y cuando la miró, su expresión estaba ya completamente bajo control, se quitó las gafas y se las limpió en la manga.

—Matt todavía tiene que madurar un poco. Estoy seguro de que, con la edad, ganará un poco de capacidad de juicio.

—Vaya, vaya... directo a la yugular, ¿eh? Y aquí estoy yo, una dama en apuros, incapaz de hacerte frente —contestó, parpadeando rápidamente al mirarlo sólo para asegurarse de que había comprendido el doble sentido.

Damon frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la enfermera.

—Rellene por favor el informe de la mordedura, proporciónele a la señorita Gilbert unos pantalones y ayúdele a ponérselos.

Elena le habría dado una patada de estar segura que no iba a hacerse daño.

—Todavía no te he dicho que esté de acuerdo en irme contigo.

Él ni siquiera se volvió para contestar.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo habértelo pedido.

Suspiró. Ella sola se lo había buscado. Ni siquiera sus aguijones habían conseguido disuadirlo. ¿Por qué estaría dispuesto a hacer algo así? Era enervante no saberlo.

Bueno, él era en sí enervante. Aun así, le gustaba la forma de limpiarse las gafas en la manga y la forma en que se mantenía siempre erguido. La verdad es que, básicamente, en un nivel muy elemental, le gustaban un montón de cosas de él.

Una pena que fuese un chovinista insoportable.

**¿creen que Damon es insoportable como Elena piensa? ¿sera un viaje placentero a la boca del lobo a.k.a. el departamento de Elena? No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos el miercoles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

**COLOR SIN SENTIDO EN EL REINO DE OZ**

—Este coche tiene un olor que es como tú, Damon: masculino, picante y... —suspiró—, agradable.

Damon estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por concentrarse en la carretera.

Desde que había acomodado con sumo cuidado a Elena en el asiento trasero, ella no había dejado de dirigirle comentarios como aquél. Y es que cada vez le resultaba más difícil ignorarlos. De su auto control apenas quedaban unos hilos.

Miró por el retrovisor y la vio tumbada de costado; hasta vestida con aquel par de viejos pantalones de quirófano y el abrigo cubriéndola como si fuese una manta, se las arreglaba para estar sexy. El color azul de los pantalones resultaba raro en ella, ya que Elena vestía invariablemente de negro. Lo hacía para conseguir mayor efecto, sin duda, y tenía que admitir que siempre llamaba la atención. El contraste de su pelo castaño y brillantes ojos chocolate con el negro de la ropa resultaba arrebatador. Bueno, la verdad es que sin ropa también lo estaría.

Expulsó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza con dificultad y carraspeó.

—Lo que hueles es el cuero. Puede que mi coche sea conservador, pero también es el mejor en su línea.

—¿Como tú, Damon?

Damon emitió un sonido de incomodidad. ¿Por qué demonios la habría tomado con él? Normalmente sus pequeños puyazos tenían una cadencia soportable, pero aquella noche se sucedían con la velocidad de una metralleta. Lo mejor sería intentar un cambio de tema.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te molesta mucho la herida?

—No te preocupes por mí, que me va a dar un infarto. No es a lo que me tienes acostumbrada. El sobresalto podría matarme.

—Elena...

—Estoy bien. Un poco aturdida.

Aturdida, sexy y somnolienta, y él no podía dejar de imaginársela como sería al despertar por la mañana tras toda una noche de hacer el amor.

—Enseguida llegaremos a casa. Necesitas descansar.

Con un suspiro, Elena cambió ligeramente de posición y Damon volvió a mirar por el retrovisor. Estaba intentando ocultarle el malestar y eso lo irritaba. No quería que se esforzase en el estoicismo, ni quería su consideración. No deseaba apartarse lo más mínimo de lo que ya sabía de ella.

Le había prescrito unos calmantes, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía modo de ir a comprarlos. Caroline y él ya no hablaban de ella, puesto que siempre que lo hacían terminaban por discutir, pero conocía suficientes detalles de su vida para saber que estaba sola en Nueva York, sin familia que pudiera echarle una mano. Matt y Caroline estaban ilocalizables, así que quizás no tuviera a nadie a quien llamar. Le esperaban unos cuantos días bastante duros.

Por el momento, estaba claro que lo necesitaba.

Iría a comprarle los analgésicos. Libraba al día siguiente, y no tenía nada planeado, excepto sus propias compras de Navidad. No es que le quedase mucho tiempo, porque faltaban sólo dos semanas para Nochebuena, pero podía dedicarle un par de días a Elena. Al fin y al cabo, su hermana la consideraba parte de la familia.

Detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento frente al edificio de apartamentos y paró el motor. Ya había estado allí en una ocasión en la que a Caroline se le estropeó el coche, y aunque no había entrado, todos los detalles de la casa de Elena se le habían quedado grabados. Sabía cuál era su apartamento y en aquel momento cayó en la cuenta de que había dos tramos largos de escaleras.

Se volvió a mirar a Elena, que intentaba incorporarse como podía. El dolor del movimiento la había dejado pálida y maldijo en silencio su terquedad.

—Estáte quieta, Elena. Yo te llevaré.

Oyó una risilla al bajarse del coche, pero no le importó. Era su deber llevarla, por repugnante que la idea pudiera ser... ¿a quién demonios pretendía engañar? Tocar a Elena no iba a ser ni mucho menos repugnante. No le gustaba como persona, pero al fin y al cabo era un hombre, y no precisamente inmune a sus efectos.

—Damon, no es necesario... —protestó al verle abrir la puerta—. ¡No te atrevas!

¡Damon, suéltame!

Pero él no le dio oportunidad de discutir. La sujetó con toda la suavidad que pudo para no añadir más dolor al que ya debía estar sintiendo.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de ponerme en el suelo? —protestó, intentando soltarse—. ¿Qué van a decir mis vecinos?

—Mi importa un comino lo que digan —contestó, cerrando la puerta del coche con la cadera.

El movimiento produjo en Elena un débil quejido, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Esto es una ridiculez...

—Si dejaras de quejarte, nadie se daría cuenta de que estamos aquí, así que haz el favor de no moverte.

Entraron en el edificio y se encontraron nada menos que con tres vecinos. Elena ocultó el rostro en su cuello y Damon no pudo zafarse de la invasión de su aroma a mujer. Sus pechos perfectamente redondos entraron en contacto con su torso y... y maldito fuera si permitía que la atracción que sentía hacia ella desbordase su sentido común.

Uno de los hombres dio un paso al frente.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó, retorciéndose las manos—. Elena, cariño, ¿te ha hecho mucho daño?

El dueño del perro, se dijo Damon, y frunció el ceño. Era un tipo de unos cuarenta años, lucía al menos tres gruesas cadenas de oro al cuello y debía gustarle el levantamiento de peso.

—Lleva unos cien puntos. Se ha interpuesto una denuncia contra el dueño del perro, por supuesto.

Y Elena le mordió la oreja. No le dolió, porque fue un gesto sólo de aviso, pero las rodillas a punto estuvieron de ceder bajo su peso. Sentir su boca abierta sobre la piel, su aliento, el contacto con sus dientes tuvo todo el parecido con el juego de un amante, y de pronto todas sus hormonas masculinas gritaron asustadas. Necesitó de todo su control para mantener impasible la expresión.

—Hola, Frank —lo saludó Elena, sonriendo—. Me voy a poner bien, así que ya puedes dejar de preocuparte. Y en esta ocasión, he decidido no presentar cargos, pero he de insistir en que debes llevar al perro a algún adiestrador que le enseñe obediencia. No puede ir perdiendo así el control. Y a partir de ahora, que no salga nunca sin correa.

El angustiado Frank parecía a punto de echarse a los pies de Elena.

—Ya había tomado yo esa misma decisión, Elena, y créeme que lo siento muchísimo. Te prometo que nunca volveré a soltarlo sabiendo como sé lo que es capaz de hacer. No sé que pudo pasarle.

—Pues que el gato que intentó usarme como escudo era una tentación imposible de resistir.

—Ya sé que iba persiguiendo a un gato, pero jamás se ha atrevido tan siquiera a ladrarle a una persona.

Elena le puso una mano en el hombro mientras Damon se ocupaba de no perder el equilibrio.

—No te preocupes, Frank, me pondré bien. Lo importante es que te asegures de que no pueda volver a ocurrir.

Frank se volvió hacia los otros dos hombres, ambos mayores que él, pero ninguno demasiado mayor.

—Hemos estado hablando, y si hay algo que necesites, no tienes más que hacérnoslo saber. Estaremos encantados de ayudarte mientras te recuperas.

Damon recuperó por fin la voz. Le habían ofrecido la solución perfecta, la forma de dejarla en manos de alguien conocido y poder por fin irse a casa después de aquel día cargado de trabajo, así que contestó:

—No será necesario. Yo cuidaré de ella.

El silencio se adueñó del vestíbulo. Damon oyó las palabras, supo que había sido él quien las había pronunciado y a punto estuvo de negarlo con la cabeza. Y es que, en el fondo, no quería ocuparse de Elena. ¡Pero si era una mujer que no le gustaba lo más mínimo! Estaba buscando una forma delicada de liberarse de aquel comentario cuando Elena se volvió a mirarlo.

Parecía sorprendida y dispuesta a protestar, lo cual le irritó aun más.

—No quiero oírte decir ni una palabra, señorita. Y si ya has terminado de charlar, me gustaría llegar a tu casa, que aunque no eres un peso pesado, tampoco eres una pluma.

Los hombres desaparecieron inmediatamente y Damon empezó a subir las escaleras. Elena sonrió y le acarició la nuca con tan sólo las yemas de los dedos, y la caricia le llegó a Damon directamente al abdomen.

—¿Se te cansa la espalda?

—No más que la paciencia —replicó—. Tanta adoración masculina sobre tu preciosa cabeza me ha revuelto el estómago. Ahora comprendo por qué elegiste este apartamento. ¿Vive aquí alguna otra mujer?

Elena le obligó a mirarla poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

—¿Preciosa cabeza? No sería eso un cumplido, ¿verdad, Damon?

Damon se detuvo un instante para mirarla, y la encontró sonriéndole. Las gafas se le escurrieron en la nariz.

—No deliberadamente —masculló y subió rápidamente el tramo restante de escalera. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, preguntó—: ¿Dónde tienes las llaves?

—En el bolsillo del pantalón. Espera un momento —las sacó e inclinándose, abrió la cerradura, pero no la puerta—. Gracias por traerme a casa, Damon. Te lo agradezco de verdad. Ahora ya no voy a tener más remedio que estar de acuerdo con tu hermana cuando cante tus alabanzas... sólo en algunas ocasiones, claro.

Elena sonrió y Damon se limitó a seguir mirándola, serio.

—Abre la puerta.

—Ya puedes bajarme —contestó. Parecía algo preocupada—. Puedo entrar yo sola.

—Abre la puerta. Ya que he llegado hasta aquí, puedo también dejarte dentro. Además, necesitarás ayuda para acomodarte.

—Vaya... ¿y tienes por costumbre acompañar a todos tus pacientes a casa y ofrecerte a ayudarlos?

Le costó trabajo, pero consiguió que su tono de voz no se alterase.

—Sólo a los que se pegan a mi familia. Caroline nunca me lo perdonaría si te dejase sola, así que haz el favor de abrir la puerta.

—No quiero que entres en mi apartamento.

Había dicho aquello mirando hacia abajo, lo cual despertó inmediatamente las sospechas de Damon. Se imaginó espejos en el techo, manuales de sexo desperdigados, incluso un par de hombres escondidos en el armario, esperándola, y sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió él la puerta.

—¡Maldita sea, Damon! ¡Ésta es mi casa y no estás invitado a entrar!

—Cállate, Elena.

—Parece gustarte esa frasecita, ¿eh? Cada vez que intento inyectar un poco de razón en esta situación tan absurda, tú me dices que me calle.

Damon entró en el apartamento... y se quedó parado en seco. Aquella no era la casa que esperaba que Elena Gilbert tuviese. Elena Gilbert la experta en amor, la consejera espiritual del sexo, la conocedora de los abismos de las relaciones de pareja. No había ni una sola cosa negra, ni material de lectura con títulos sugerentes, nada que indicase que la mujer que él conocía, y que seguía llevando en brazos, pudiese habitar allí.

Aquel apartamento parecía más bien el retiro dorado de una abuelita. Montones de muñecas cubrían la superficie de las mesas antiguas, y lámparas estilo Tiffany coloreaban la luz al hacerla pasar a través de sus cristales. El sofá estaba mullido y estaba tapizado en flores, y alfombras tejidas a mano decoraban la pulida superficie de madera del suelo.

Damon se quedó boquiabierto, mirando a su alrededor, olvidándose por completo de que llevaba a Elena en brazos.

—Acabo de salir de un tornado y he llegado al reino de Oz.

—Cállate, Damon, y haz el favor de dejarme en el suelo.

Damon obedeció, muy despacio y sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Vive tu madre contigo, Elena, o alguna tía lejana?

—No tengo tías lejanas.

—Elena...

—Por supuesto que no —replicó, sin mirarlo, lo cual le irritó enormemente. Primero no dejaba de espolearle con sus insinuaciones sexuales, y ahora se hacía la tímida.

—Entonces, ¿quién ha decorado esto?

Elena le dio un golpe en el hombro con su puño.

—Pues yo, so tonto. Y es una casa perfectamente normal, así que ya puedes ir cerrando la boca.

Y echó a andar, mejor dicho, a cojear, por el recibidor. Damon miró a su alrededor una vez más y la siguió.

—Pero es que hay tanto... color.

—¿Ah, sí? Es que me gusta el color.

Su respuesta había tenido un tono casi beligerante y Damon frunció el ceño.

—De eso, nada. A ti te gusta el negro. Siempre vas de negro, tienes un coche negro y hasta tus maletas son negras. Hasta diría que tus bragas eran también negras, aunque cualquiera sabe, con tanta sangre...

Elena lo miró con desaprobación por encima del hombro y luego entró en su dormitorio. El efecto de la anestesia tenía que haberse pasado ya, y la herida debía dolerle una barbaridad. Damon la siguió con la intención de explicarle que debía empezar a tomar analgésicos, pero se quedó estupefacto en la puerta. No podía ser.

Si el salón había sido una sorpresa, aquello era una alucinación.

Al menos una docena de cojines de terciopelo en colores suaves adornaban la cama, encima de un edredón a rayas en rosa oscuro. Un tejido de muchos colores, que era tan fino como la gasa, hacía las veces de cortinas, y pudo imaginarse sin dificultad alguna que la habitación quedaría bañada en un arco iris de tonos pastel cuando el sol atravesara los cristales.

No era la mujer más ordenada del mundo. Había unas cuantas prendas, todas ellas negras, en el respaldo de una mecedora al pie de la cama, y asomando debajo de la cama... Damon se agachó a recoger un tejido brillante y lo examinó en el aire. Bragas. Unas bragas pequeñas, brillantes, en color verde lima. Intentó imaginársela con ellas puestas... y desgraciadamente lo consiguió con toda nitidez.

Elena le arrancó las bragas de la mano con un gemido de protesta.

—Muy bien, Damon: ya estoy en casa. Ya estoy acomodada. Voy a meterme en la cama e intentar olvidarme de los dientes de los perros y de los médicos metomentodo, así que ya puedes marcharte. Ya has cumplido con tu deber.

—¿Llevas ropa interior verde?

—¡Por favor, Damon! —exclamó, exasperada—. ¿Y a ti que te importa del color que sea?

Damon frunció el ceño de tal modo que por fuerza tendría que dolerle después la cabeza. Su mundo estaba patas arriba, y todo era culpa de aquella bruja.

—No comprendo nada, Elena.

Ella suspiró.

—Soy malísima combinando cosas, ¿Ok? —admitió—. Mira a tu alrededor. Sé que es como un circo, pero me encanta el color. Lo necesito. Y como no se me da nada bien lo de combinar los colores de la ropa y tengo que aparecer muy a menudo en público, decidí que lo más fácil era limitarme al negro. De esa forma, cuando tengo prisa, puedo elegir mi atuendo sin preocuparme de si combina bien o no.

—¿Quieres decir que vistes de negro porque no tienes sentido del color? —le era casi imposible asimilar todos aquellos conceptos nuevos, especialmente porque iban en contra de todo lo que siempre había creído saber de ella—. ¿No es por el contraste que ofrece con el castaño de tu pelo y el chocolate de tus ojos?

Su sonrisa más provocadora apareció lentamente y lo miró con los párpados entornados.

—No irás a decirme, Damon, que te has fijado en mis ojos y mi pelo, ¿verdad? Y mucho menos que era otro cumplido...

Él retrocedió un paso y apretó los dientes.

—No deliberado —contestó, y prefirió seguir con un tema menos peligroso—. Voy a salir a comprarte las medicinas mientras tú te acuestas. Nada de pijama.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que duerma desnuda?

Las manos le temblaron y deseó abofetearla por haber dibujado una imagen tan inquietante en su mente, ya bastante perturbada.

—Con camisón —las bragas, que ella seguía teniendo en la mano, atraían su mirada como una señal de neón—. Y nada de ropa interior. Te irritaría la herida.

—Nunca duermo con ropa interior.

El corazón le quiso atravesar las costillas, y con férrea disciplina, su mirada no abandonó sus ojos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Puedo arreglármelas. Pero llévate la llave que está colgada en la cocina; así podrás entrar sin llamar. Mientras, me meteré en la cama... a esperarte.

Maldita fuese... se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo a su costa. Debería marcharse sin más. Se merecía sufrir un poco. Además, seguro que alguien acabaría por traerle la medicina, y así le ofrecería la posibilidad de torturar a otro pobre desgraciado.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Elena lo necesitaba, y su decisión de cuidarla nada tenía que ver con la atracción física que pudiera sentir hacia ella. Era sólo cuestión de que estaba acostumbrado a proteger a los demás y preocuparse por ellos. Se había convertido en una costumbre para él, desde la muerte de su madre y la evidencia de que su padre era incapaz de superar el dolor de la pérdida, que alguien tenía que consolar a su hermana cuando lloraba por las noches. Y que alguien tenía que darle seguridad a su hermano Matt para que no siguiera retrayéndose de aquel modo.

Caroline y Matt seguían necesitándolo, y sabía que se preocupaban de Elena como su mejor amiga. Él era médico, y el patriarca de la familia, así que era su deber ocuparse de que Elena estuviera lo mejor posible.

Aquel razonamiento le pareció frágil incluso a él, pero no iba a buscar más motivaciones, porque sabía que las encontraría en el terreno personal, así que tras echar un último vistazo al dormitorio, salió de la casa con una tremenda mezcla de sentimientos. Aquella era la peor idea que había tenido en toda su vida... o la mejor.

—He encontrado una vieja camiseta negra y voy a usarla para dormir. Así no te desilusionaré más.

Elena esperaba una respuesta, pero Damon se limitó a asentir. Estaba preocupado y silencioso desde que había vuelto de la farmacia, algo raro en él. Traía las mejillas arreboladas del frío y el pelo revuelto por el viento. Se quitó las gafas y se las limpió en la manga. Le gustaba verle los ojos sin gafas, lo denso de sus pestañas, lo intenso y serio de su mirada. Volvió a ponérselas y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Estaba de medio lado, con una almohada bajo la pierna herida y tapada hasta la barbilla. Se sentía vulnerable con Damon allí, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba él al ofrecerle la pastilla y el vaso de agua, se molestó. Siempre actuaba como si esperase que lo acosara sexualmente de un momento a otro... y como, si llegado el caso, lo detestara.

El dolor empezaba a ser fuerte, pero se las arregló para tentarlo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que le afectaría. Deliberadamente rozó la palma de su mano al recoger de ella la pastilla y en lugar de tomar el vaso, sujetó su muñeca de modo que fuera él quien tuviera que inclinarlo.

Entonces vio temblar las aletas de su nariz. El muy hipócrita... podía desdeñar su supuesta falta de moralidad, pero tenía fantasías con ella, como ella las tenía con él.

—Mm... gracias, Damon.

—De nada.

Su voz pareció la de una rana, y Elena tuvo que contener una risilla de satisfacción.

—No me había dado cuenta de que tienes unas manos muy grandes.

Eran las manos de un médico, con dedos largos y suaves, y darse cuenta de ello le produjo un estremecimiento.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó él—. Puedo echarte otra manta.

—Estoy bien. ¿Me va a dar sueño la pastilla?

—Seguramente —contestó, y volvió a examinar la habitación. Seguía mirándolo todo y terminaba, invariablemente, moviendo la cabeza.

Su desaprobación era obvia, y ella debería estar ya acostumbrada. Para ella, había dos clases de hombres: aquellos que querían aprovecharse de su «experiencia», y aquellos que consideraban que su experiencia no podía ser tal simplemente porque era demasiado joven. Su madre siempre había tenido ese mismo problema con los hombres: unos la querían sólo por su dinero, y otros pensaban que su dinero nunca podría comprarle la clase. Su madre seguía intentándolo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a cometer el mismo error.

—No he dejado ninguna otra cosa impronunciable a la vista —dijo.

Él se volvió, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo?

—Si tienes tanta curiosidad, mi ropa interior está en el tercer cajón de la cómoda —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el mueble en cuestión—. Con toda la libertad del mundo.

Vio cómo el cuello se le enrojecía y también cómo arqueaba las cejas.

—No sabes lo que significa la palabra decoro, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién, yo? —había conseguido el resultado deseado, pero también había logrado que su temperamento se disparase. Era muy tarde, estaba cansada y había tenido un día de lo peor—. ¡Tú eres el que no deja de mirar! Has sido tú y no yo quien ha entrado en mi casa sin ser invitado, quien ha examinado mi ropa interior y quien sigue mirando a su alrededor igual que un papamoscas, como si fuese Sherlock Holmes intentando encontrar evidencias de mi sórdida vida amorosa.

Damon se sorprendió de aquel estallido... pero no más que ella. Normalmente, nunca levantaba la voz. Es más, llevaba a gala cortar a los tipos pesados con un solo gesto o una frase bien escogida.

—Lo siento —masculló.

Damon negó con la cabeza, mirándola muy serio.

—No, ha sido culpa mía. No era mi intención que te sintieras incómoda, y desde luego no pretendía... mirar así. Es que no me esperaba...

—Lo sé. Pensabas que odiaba los colores.

Acercó una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó.

—Me gusta tu apartamento, Elena. Es muy bonito.

—Bonito y colorido.

Él se echó a reír.

—Sí, pero resulta muy agradable.

Elena lo miró sorprendida. Que recordase, aquélla era la primera vez que se reía con ella.

—Me gusta tu risa, Damon. Deberías reírte más a menudo. Caroline siempre me dice que eres muy alegre, pero cuando estoy yo eres siempre tan serio.

En un principio pareció que iba a defenderse, pero después suspiró.

—Supongo que a veces soy demasiado serio. Pero es que la vida de un médico es así, sobre todo en urgencias. No hay mucho tiempo para las bromas.

Elena pensó entonces en la vida de Damon. Su niñez no había sido fácil, con la muerte de su madre siendo él tan joven. Caroline le había contado que fue precisamente eso lo que le empujó a tomar la decisión de ser médico. Según su hermana, Damon tenía sólo doce años cuando decidió que tenía que aprender cómo salvar gente. Quizás eso bastara para arrebatarle la alegría al más pintado.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, sacó la mano de debajo de las sábanas y tomó la de Damon. Estaba caliente y era fuerte, y eso le hizo suspirar.

—Tampoco yo te lo pongo demasiado fácil, ¿verdad?

Él se quedó contemplando sus manos unidas unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Me parece que disfrutas volviéndome loco.

—Me encanta, lo confieso —y sonrió. Aquella pastilla le estaba produciendo un efecto extraño; se sentía casi como si estuviera borracha—. Es que eres tan fácil de provocar...

—Así que te encanta el color y atormentarme a mí. ¿Qué más te gusta hacer, Elena?

Estaba muy serio, y Elena se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, estaba intentando de verdad conocerla. Era una oportunidad perfecta de aclarar todos los malentendidos que había entre ellos, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Dijera lo que dijese, jamás llegarían a ver las cosas del mismo modo. Simplemente, eran demasiado distintos, así que lo mejor sería continuar en un plano inofensivo. No sería prudente abrirse a un hombre como Damon, porque nunca conseguiría aceptarla, y ella no podía tener nada que ver con un hombre que no confiase en ella o que no la comprendiera.

—Me encantan los niños, su sinceridad y sus mejillas. Y me encantan los anuncios de la tele. Son mucho mejor que los programas.

—Así que niños y anuncios, ¿eh?

Se percibía la risa en su voz y sonrió.

—Adoro el sol y nadar, pero también la pureza de una nevada recién caída. Me encanta hablar con la gente y si puedo, ayudarla, los calcetines gordos de lana que me mantienen calientes los pies en un día de frío, las sábanas recién cambiadas en la cama y la brisa de un día de primavera. Y sobre todo, me encantan los villancicos.

Damon apretó su mano. Parecía... inquieto.

—A mí también me gustan los villancicos —dijo y su voz fue profunda y suave—. Mi madre empezaba a cantarlos a mediados de octubre y no lo dejaba hasta finales de enero. Creo que tengo todos los compactos con música navideña del mercado.

—¿Y cantas mientras los escuchas?

—Cuando no hay nadie alrededor que pueda sentirse ofendido por mi maravillosa voz.

—Yo también los canto. A pleno pulmón.

Con la yema del pulgar, acarició sus nudillos.

—No tienes árbol de Navidad.

Oh, oh... no habían tardado nada en dejar las cosas simples y entrar en lo emocional. Se soltó de él con la excusa de estirar las sábanas. Estaba aturdida por la medicina y el cansancio, y por la novedad de estar hablando así con Damon. Ya había oscurecido y sólo la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana teñida de arco iris.

El silencio los rodeaba, la expresión de Damon era seria... y había visto su trasero desnudo. De pronto, todo se había vuelto demasiado íntimo.

—Poner un árbol me parece demasiado lío para una persona sola.

Ojalá el comentario le hubiera sonado casual y no sensiblero... y es que la Navidad para una persona que estaba sola era una época dura, pero no quería que él lo supiera. Aparte de aquel extraño momento de calma, siempre había estado claro que no se gustaban el uno al otro, y no quería ofrecerle munición que pudiera usar en el futuro contra ella.

—¿Es que no viene nadie a verte en las vacaciones... no sé, algún familiar.

—Mi madre vive en Florida y en las vacaciones viaja mucho a ver a... sus amigos —la fuerza de esa verdad le dolió, y cerró los ojos para ocultar sus sentimientos. El medicamento estaba empezando a hacer efecto, y se oyó susurrar—: sé que no me vas a creer, pero no tengo compañía tan a menudo como tú te imaginas. No me gustan demasiado las fiestas.

El no dijo una palabra y al cabo de un momento, Elena abrió los ojos. Pero en lugar de encontrarle incrédulo como esperaba, le pareció pensativo.

—¿Damon?

Su nombre le salió como una especie de balbuceo y Damon le apartó un mechón de pelo de la sien. La ternura de aquel roce le disparó el pulso, el estómago le dio un salto y la cabeza empezó a palpitar.

Reacciones en cadena por la medicación, achacó. No solían sentarle bien las pastillas.

—Duérmete, Elena. Déjate llevar por el efecto de las pastillas. No te preocupes ahora por nada.

Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo pareció hundirse un poco en el colchón.

—Si necesitas algo, estaré aquí —le oyó decir.

—¿Aquí?

La palabra emergió apenas como un susurro.

—Voy a quedarme contigo esta noche, Elena —contestó con suma suavidad, rozando su mejilla—. No pienso dejarte sola.

Intentó volver a abrir los ojos, hacer funcionar sus labios. No quería que se quedara en su casa toda la noche; no quería estar en deuda con él. Y por encima de todo, no quería mostrarse vulnerable ante él, que pudiera observarla mientras dormía, o explorar su casa sin que ella pudiera verlo.

Pero era ya demasiado tarde, porque se quedó dormida con aquella promesa reseñándole aún en los oídos y agarrada de su mano.

Y, sorprendentemente, reconfortada por su presencia.

**Bueno eso ha sido todo, la sorpresa de Damon al saber el verdadero YO de Elena lo dejo un poco impavido ¿les gusto?. Agradezco el apoyo y los reviews, muchas gracias por ayudarlo a difundir. Las actualizaciones seran los Miercoles y Domingos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El cristal con el que se mira**

**Capítulo Tres**

La herida era muy profunda y le dolía. No había descansado bien durante la noche, a pesar de los calmantes, pero Damon había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla. Quizás ése fuera el problema: Damon.

Cada vez que había hecho el más mínimo movimiento, él había aparecido a su lado para atenderla, susurrándole palabras de consuelo. Algo tan distinto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada de él... algo tan tentador.

Caminar era una verdadera tortura aquella mañana. Le dolían incluso la espalda y las caderas, seguramente de la posición antinatural en la que había estado en la cama. Buscó una bata en el armario y encontró una color rosa y de algodón que cubría por completo la camiseta negra, y se preguntó si aquel color heriría la sensibilidad de Damonn. No parecía asimilarla muy bien con los colores.

En cualquier caso, se la puso, y tras lavarse los dientes y la cara, empezó a andar penosamente hacia la cocina para prepararse un café.

Pero cuando pasaba por el salón oyó un suave ronquido y se quedó inmóvil. Ningún hombre había dormido hasta aquel momento en su casa, y lo que sintió al ver a Damon como un tronco en su sofá era mejor no analizarlo, a aquellas horas de la mañana, sin haber tomado café, y habiendo dormido muy poco.

El salón estaba a oscuras, pero decidió acercarse un poco más hacia el punto del que provenía la respiración masculina, hasta que llegó junto al pequeño sofá.

Damon, desbordando el sillón por todas partes, estaba tumbado boca arriba, sin camisa, con el cinturón desabrochado y los pantalones desabotonados. Los pies le colgaban desnudos por encima del otro brazo del sofá... unos pies largos, delgados y bastante sexys, si una se tomaba el tiempo necesario para mirarlos. Tenía girada ligeramente la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella, los labios entreabiertos, el pelo oscuro alborotado, la barba ensombreciendo ligeramente sus mejillas y las pobladas pestañas descansando sobre los pómulos.

Olvidados quedaron el dolor y el café.

Tenía un pecho suave y esculpido, y eso le gustaba. Sus hombros eran fuertes y anchos, y como se había colocado un brazo bajo la cabeza, podía ver el bíceps en tensión, su fuerza evidente.

Pero eso no era nuevo; siempre había sabido que era un hombre fuerte, al menos en lo que verdaderamente importaba. Se había ocupado de su familia cuando nadie más quería o podía hacerlo, y seguía ocupándose de ellos incluso ahora, que eran ya todos adultos. Día tras días se enfrentaba a crisis en el hospital con sus modos seguros y confiados. Es decir, que aunque no quisiera, lo admiraba.

Contemplar su fuerza física no debería afectarla de aquel modo, ni alterarle el latido del corazón, ni tensarle el estómago. Pero así era. Debajo de sus pantalones abiertos se veía una línea de vello oscuro y suave, el elástico de unos calzoncillos blancos, y más abajo... Inspiró profundamente por la nariz.

—Buenos días.

Sorprendida, dirigió la mirada a un lugar más apropiado, como por ejemplo su rostro, y después, de pura vergüenza, a la cocina.

—Iba a preparar un poco de café.

Él no se movió y su voz sonó profunda y perezosa.

—Estabas mirándome.

—Es que roncabas.

Damon se echó a reír antes de estirarse como un enorme y confiado gato, y una vez más la mirada de Elena se pegó a él como por la fuerza de un imán. Tenía los pantalones de vestir muy arrugados, y sin las gafas parecía... le gustaban sus gafas, pero parecía más dulce sin ellas, no tan juicioso, y eso la enervaba.

Entonces le vio bostezar sin complejos, sin rastro de sus modales contenidos, y luego le sonrió.

—Este sofá es una cama horrible.

—Puede que sea porque no se había pensado que lo fuera.

—Después de lo de anoche, no me extraña —se levantó, y como ella no retrocedió, sus pies casi se rozaron. Damon le apartó un mechón de pelo, colocándoselo tras la oreja, y le acarició la mejilla—. ¿Has podido dormir algo?

Exhalaba un aroma a hombre profundo, oscuro, almizclado; un aroma delicioso, tentador y prohibido. ¿Por qué estaría siendo tan amable de repente? ¿Formaría parte de su cortesía como médico?

—He dormido bien —contestó, y su voz pareció más un graznido.

—Mentirosa —replicó, y sujetándola por los hombros, la movió hacia un lado con suavidad—. No deberías haberte levantado. Si querías café, deberias haberme despertado. Para eso estoy aquí. Túmbate. Te traeré una almohada —dijo, invitándola a ocupar el lugar que acababa de dejar vacío.

Elena fue a protestar, pero él seguía sujetándola y aquello parecía haberle sujetado también la lengua.

—Damon...

—Sh... ¿cómo te gusta el café? —con cuidado, le subió las piernas al sofá y le colocó una almohada en la espalda—. Espero que fuerte. Yo necesito la cafeína.

Y ella también. El maldito sofá retenía el calor y el olor de su cuerpo, y ese cóctel le estaba surtiendo un extraño efecto. La necesidad que sintió de tirar de él y tumbarlo a su lado fue tan aguda que tuvo que recurrir al sarcasmo para salvarse.

—No soy una inválida, y tú no eres mi tía abuela, así que ya puedes dejar de mimarme. Estoy bien.

Damon se rascó la barriga, distrayéndola una vez más, se puso las gafas y se peinó con los dedos, haciendo brillar su cabello oscuro como sus pensamientos hacia él.

—No estás bien, y quiero que te tomes las cosas con calma, con mucha calma durante al menos cuarenta y ocho horas. Después, ya veremos.

—Puede que estés acostumbrado a mangonear a Caroline y Matt, pero no eres mi hermano.

—Ni tu tía, ni tu hermano —contestó, y rozó la punta de su nariz muy serio—. Créeme: jamás he sentido nada ni remotamente fraternal hacia ti.

Y entró en la cocina.

Elena oyó correr el agua del grifo, el tintineo de la jarra de la cafetera, una puerta de armario abrirse y suspiró al apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada para clavar los ojos en el techo. Qué extraño era tener a Damon Salvatore en su cocina. Más que extraño era ridículo, improbable, absurdo. Quizás se lo estuviera imaginando todo. Quizás...

—Voy a darme una ducha rápida, pero tú no te muevas. Habré terminado antes que el café esté hecho.

Elena abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Damon en su ducha? ¿Desnudo? Ya no sería capaz de utilizar esa ducha sin que la imaginación se le desbordara.

Estaba acostumbrada a cuidarse sola, así que no iba a permitir que, de buenas a primeras, le organizase la vida así que, con cojera o sin ella, esperó a oír caer el agua de la ducha y entró en la cocina.

Encontró un paquete de rollitos de crema en la nevera y los metió al horno. El café estaba casi hecho, y sacó dos tazas, cucharas, azúcar y crema.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Elena dio un respingo y a punto estuvo de tirar las servilletas, y lo que resultó peor, se hizo daño en la pierna. Damon, el pelo húmedo y recién peinado, el pecho aún mojado, había aparecido en la cocina y la miraba frunciendo el ceño. Por alguna ridícula razón, se sintió incluso culpable. Es que no podía reconciliar aquel escenario con la realidad. Ningún hombre había estado antes medio desnudo en su cocina, pero habría podido imaginarse a cualquier otro menos a Damon.

Él se dio cuenta de que se había hecho daño y se acercó a ella para sujetarla por la cintura, pero la humedad de su piel y el calor de su pecho desnudo, la pusieron aun más nerviosa.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve?

Lo único que necesitaba era que desapareciese para dejar de actuar como una idiota.

—No. No me toques. Él se echó a reír.

—¿Cómo se entiende esta timidez en Elena, la experta en sexo? ¿Elena, la desinhibida?

—¿Y esta muestra de preocupación de Damon, el hombre de hielo? ¿Damon, el distante?

Antes de que él la soltara, una leve neblina de culpa nubló sus ojos, y los dos se quedaron mirándose hasta que Damon por fin suspiró:

—Comprendo cómo debes sentirte, Elena. De verdad. Sé que me desprecias, pero en estas circunstancias, hay otros factores a tener en cuenta: primero, que soy tu médico, y te estoy diciendo que debes tomártelo con calma. Eso quiere decir que debes estar de pie el menor tiempo posible y que tienes que evitar la tensión en la herida. Segundo, tú eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana, y eso es algo que no puedo pasar por alto. Caroline me mataría si te dejara sola en un momento así. Y tercero, los dos somos adultos, así que supongo que puedes comportarte como tal.

Elena frunció el ceño, y un largo repertorio de comentarios sarcásticos, uno detrás de otro, se agolparon en sus labios, y fue a ofrecerle una muestra de su desdén, de las palabras que tenía más que aprendidas para tratar con tipos insoportables, y dijo:

—Yo no te desprecio.

Él parpadeó dos veces, muy rápido. Seguramente ella debía parecer igual de sorprendida.

—Entonces...

—Tengo cosas que hacer, Damon —escapar parecía la única opción viable—. He de leer el correo y contestarlo, preparar un programa, citas...

—No puedes salir. Y no me pongas esa cara. Como médico, insisto en que tienes que descansar. Hay una helada tremenda en la calle, e imagínate lo que ocurriría si te resbalaras y te cayeras. Eso, además del daño que te causarías caminando con ese frío. En cuanto a lo del correo, puedo llevártelo a la cama, y si quieres, también puedo prestarte un ordenador portátil —Elena pareció dudar, y Damon no pudo más y explotó—. ¡No seas idiota, maldita sea! ¡Es tu salud lo que está en juego!

Pero ella siguió:

—Tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas, lavanderia…

—Yo te ayudaré.

Elena no pudo contener un estallido de risa.

—¿Cómo dices?

El color rojo tiñó el cuello de Damon y se abrió paso hasta las orejas.

—Tengo el día libre. Me voy a casa, me cambio de ropa, recojo el ordenador portátil, tu correo y algo para comer. Mientras tú haces las llamadas, yo bajo al cuarto de la lavadora y te pongo todo a lavar.

Elena se llevó las manos a las mejillas, fingiendo un desmayo.

—Creo que necesito sentarme.

—Nada de sentarse. Ven aquí, y no seas tan tímida conmigo. Imagínate que soy uno de tus admiradores —hizo una pausa—. O de tus amantes.

—¡Ja! No soy tan creativa —contestó, pero no añadió que imaginarse un amante iba más allá de su capacidad.

—Lo sé —replicó él, sonriendo—. Anda, túmbate. Y quédate tumbada.

—No soy una mascota desobediente, ¿sabes?

—Ninguna mascota se atrevería a ser tan desobediente. Voy a traerte unas cuantas almohadas más, y si necesitas algo, por favor... pídemelo.

La cabeza la daba vueltas. Era imposible comprender por qué Damon estaba haciendo todo aquello; por qué estaría dispuesto a renunciar de buen grado a su día libre para estar dándole la tabarra a ella. Por más vueltas que le daba, no encontraba ninguna razón lógica.

Volvió con un par de almohadas amarillas y le colocó una bajo la cabeza y otra debajo de una pierna.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Estás cómoda?

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, asintió. Jamás en toda su vida había dejado que alguien la mimara, y la sensación que aquello le producía era inquietante por lo menos.

—Gracias.

—Elena.

Ella lo miró. Se sentía nerviosa y confusa, y él estaba tan cerca, una mano apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, la otra en el cojín, que se quedaron mirándose. Durante unos eternos segundos, sus miradas se enredaron, y lentamente Damon se fue acercando. Su atención se fijó entonces en su boca, y Elena entreabrió los labios para inspirar profundamente. Fue entonces cuando la realidad la despertó.

—Huele a quemado.

—¿Mm?

Dios, qué peligrosa estaba tornándose aquella situación. En el espacio de una sola noche, su antagonismo se había transformado en algo mucho más elemental, algo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer, algo con lo que ella nunca había querido enfrentarse. Algo que sospechaba que había estado ahí desde siempre.

—He puesto unos rollitos de crema en el horno, y me parece que se están quemando.

Damon entró en la cocina casi de un salto, pero Elena siguió mirando el espacio que había ocupado antes, fascinada. Tenía la sensación de no poder respirar, casi como si el mundo se hubiera cubierto de niebla. No podía seguir negando lo innegable.

Por distintos que fueran, por mal que se llevaran y por mucho que le molestase, deseaba a Damon Salvatore.

Damon le preguntó desde la cocina cómo quería el café y ella le contestó, sin pensar, que con un poco de crema. Le trajo la taza junto con los rollitos, y ambos comieron en un incómodo silencio.

La intimidad que había existido un momento antes, había desaparecido por completo, y mientras Elena tomaba un sorbo de su café, se recordó que las relaciones que comenzaban basándose en un fundamento tan inestable como era la pasión, estaban abocadas al fracaso. Recordó entonces todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado su madre tras intentar construir algo sobre una base tan insustancial como la necesidad física.

—Te duele, ¿verdad?

Elena lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco.

La verdad era que más de un poco. La palpitación dolorosa que tenía en la nalga había llegado a un punto en el que no quería moverse porque si lo hacía las punzadas eran insoportables.

—Tienes que tomarte otro calmante.

Era un asco tener que admitir que tenía razón, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a ser una mártir, de modo que hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero él la detuvo.

—Yo te lo traeré, y después me iré. Pero prométeme que no te moverás hasta que yo vuelva.

Así que pensaba ignorar la pasión de un momento antes, ¿eh? Cabía esperarlo así.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te importa hacer esto?

—Me parece que te lo he dejado bien claro.

—Está bien. Como quieras. Además, no todos los días tiene una la oportunidad de que la traten como a una reina. Quizás hasta pueda encontrar una campanilla por alguna parte para hacerla sonar cuando quiera que vengas. Me haré a la idea de que eres mi esclavo terrenal que aguarda a mi más mínimo gesto. ¿Qué te parece?

—Pues que estás tentando la suerte.

Elena se echó a reír.

—Era una broma. Seré una buena reina y me quedaré aquí haciendo las llamadas. Eso me llevará por lo menos una hora.

Damon le trajo el teléfono, el listín, parte de la correspondencia, bolígrafo y papel. No le habría sorprendido que hasta le dejara una jarra de agua con un vaso al lado de tan dispuesto que parecía a complacerla.

Se volvió hacia ella mientras se ponía la camisa, y a Elena el proceso le pareció fascinante. Los hombres hacían las cosas de otra manera, se movían de otro modo, incluso respiraban de otro modo, y ver a Damon haciendo algo tan mundano como vestirse le parecía fascinante si lo comparaba con su propia forma de moverse haciendo lo mismo. Ojalá pudiera verle afeitarse.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer? Traeré algo de vuelta.

—Comida mejicana —dijo sin dudar—. Algo caliente, picante y con un montón de salsa.

Damon se echó a reír.

—Al menos en eso no me has sorprendido. Ya sabía yo que serías una mujer picante.

Elena ladeó la cabeza y lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y Damon se puso los zapatos sin dejar de sonreír.

—No te ofendas, que era sólo una broma.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a comer?

—A mí también me gusta la comida mejicana.

—¡Ja! Eso sí que es una sorpresa. Jamás te imaginaría como un hombre picante.

Se levantó y se puso el abrigo, y ya de camino hacia la puerta, se detuvo y la miró.

—Uno de estos días, puede que te sorprenda.

Elena se quedó boquiabierta, pero él ya había salido y estaba cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

—Todo depende de cómo te sientas tú, Carol. Si te gusta que sea él quien domine, si eso te satisface, no hay absolutamente nada de malo en ello.

Damon se quedó inmóvil justo al lado de la puerta. Elena lo vio, lo saludó con una mano y siguió con la conversación telefónica. ¿Qué domine él? ¿Qué clase de conversación era aquélla? «Pues típica de Elena», se dijo.

Cerró la puerta y dejó la carga en la mesa del recibidor. Elena tenía una tonelada de correo, mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. No tenía ni idea de si recibía tantas cartas por su profesión o sólo por su popularidad. Y mientras dejaba el abrigo helado en el perchero, pretendió no escuchar la conversación.

—Ya sé que estamos en el dos mil trece, y que se supone que las mujeres deben tomar un papel más activo; que deben ser más decididas y agresivas. Pero se trata de hacer una elección. Lo que le funciona a una mujer, o a una pareja, no tiene que ser lo que necesariamente le funcione a otra. No debes permitir que los usos de la sociedad te restrinjan, ni a ti, ni a tu pareja. Sólo tú sabes lo que te gusta, lo que te satisface, y no te preocupes si está dentro o no de la norma. Si te sientes cómoda con que sea él quien domine su matrimonio, eso es todo lo que importa.

Las gafas se le empañaron y tuvo que volverse. ¿Cómo era posible que todo lo que dijera Elena pareciera un ronroneo de seducción... como si acabara de decir todo eso sólo para excitarle a él? Irritado consigo mismo, entró en la cocina a dejar la comida mejicana en el frigorífico. Se había imaginado lo satisfecha que se sentiría ante el banquete que había compuesto: enchiladas picantes, chile y fajitas. Estaba tan complacido con sus propios esfuerzos... pero ahora tenía sus dudas.

Elena no había cambiado por el mero hecho de tener un accidente. No se había transformado de pronto en un ser vulnerable y necesitado sólo porque le gustasen los villancicos y no tuviera nadie con quien compartirlos. Seguía siendo la misma mujer liberal que había transformado a su hermana de casi una niña en una mujer fatal. Una mujer cuya idea del entretenimiento era alterarle las hormonas hasta conseguir que su cuerpo reaccionase independientemente de su mente. No tenía que olvidarlo.

Decidido a prestarle la ayuda que le había prometido, fue a buscar la ropa sucia mientras intentaba ignorar la conversación que se seguía manteniendo al teléfono, pero ciertas palabras siguieron asaltándolo, confirmándole todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre Elena Gilbert.

Cuando entró en su dormitorio, oyó que su voz se elevaba casi hasta el grito, y segundos después, la vio entrar cojeando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él levantó la mirada, fingiendo no darse cuenta de cómo la bata se le ceñía a la cintura de avispa, cómo su pelo castaño de avellana le enmarcaba o sus pies descalzos y pequeños, tan femeninos.

—¿Tú qué crees? Pues recoger la ropa para poder empezar con la lavanderia.

Elena frunció el ceño.

—Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

—No. Tú tienes que descansar —contestó, y recogió una camiseta negra y un calcetín. Ella le arrebató ambas cosas de las manos.

—Maldita sea, Damon... no quiero que revuelvas entre mi ropa.

—No te creas que tu ropa sucia me interesa tanto, Elena.

—Pues anoche sí.

—No seas exagerada. Lo que pasó anoche es que me pillaste desprevenido. Esperaba que tu casa fuera... distinta. Que reflejase la mujer que eres.

Elena se quedó inmóvil.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de la mujer que soy, así que ¿cómo ibas a tener ni la más remota noción de cómo podía ser mi casa?

Damon se apoyó en la cómoda.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Y qué te hace suponer que no te conozco?

En aquello la pilló; hizo ademán de contestar dos veces, pero no logró decir nada.

—¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir? —Damon vio cierto dolor en sus facciones, y supuso que tenía que ser físico. No podía creer que la opinión que pudiera tener sobre ella la afectase en modo alguno—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de estarte tumbada? Métete en la cama, y así podrás observarme y dejar de preocuparte de que revuelva tus cosas.

Con los dientes apretados, hizo lo que él le había sugerido, y una vez estuvo acomodada, suspiró.

—¿Cómo es que ya estamos discutiendo otra vez?

—Pues no tengo ni idea —y él también suspiró—. ¿Has hecho todas las llamadas?

—La mayor parte. Esa última me ha tomado más tiempo de lo que imaginaba. Lo está pasando mal.

—¿Una mujer descontenta de su cautiverio? ¿Es eso a lo que dedicas tu valioso tiempo últimamente?

Nada más decirlo, supo que no había sido justo, pero es que le hacía sentirse tan confuso que... A él no debería importarle a qué dedicase su vida, pero no podía evitar que así fuera. La deseaba, mucho más de lo que había deseado a una mujer en toda su vida, cuando sabía que no debería ser así. No sentía afecto ninguno por ella, y mucho menos amor, y él no creía en el sexo sin complicaciones. En todas las relaciones que había mantenido, la mujer le había importado y, sobre todo, había sentido respeto por ella.

Debía disculparse, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar la forma de hacerlo, Elena se echó a reír a carcajadas, tanto que cayó boca abajo sobre el colchón.

Damon se acercó de brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

—¡Tú! —contestó, sin poder dejar de reírse—. Nunca llegaré a comprender cómo puedes pretender ser tan moralista cuando te pasas tanto tiempo dándole vueltas a pensamientos lascivos en esa cabezota tuya.

Se secó las lágrimas de risa de los ojos y siguió riéndose otro poco más a costa de Damon, por supuesto.

—No he sido yo quien ha estado hablando de hábitos sexuales al teléfono.

Elena se dio la vuelta, ahogó un grito de dolor, y volvió a ponerse de lado.

—¿Hábitos sexuales? ¿Es eso lo que has pensado?

El chocolate de los ojos le brillaba de la risa. Estaba preciosa.

—Estabas hablando de dominación.

—Pero no en la cama, idiota —contestó, suavizando el insulto con más risa—, Carol es una mujer mayor que siempre ha permitido que fuese su marido quien tomase las decisiones en el terreno económico. Ahora sus amigas le están diciendo que él se aprovecha de ella, y que debería ponerse en su sitio. Para ella es horrible, porque no quiere tener esa responsabilidad, y está satisfecha con que sea él quien tome las decisiones más importantes de sus vidas; además, según me dice, su marido la quiere muchísimo y siempre antepone su interés a todo lo demás. Es un caso de discriminación a la inversa, algo que sucede con mucha asiduidad.

Damon se sentía increíblemente estúpido.

—¿Lo que estabas diciendo no tenía nada que ver con el sexo?

—Debes pensar que cada paso que doy, cada cosa que hago, tiene que ver con lo físico.

—Pues... sí.

Elena volvió a echarse a reír hasta tal punto que Damon deseó estrangularla, pero se limitó a sentarse en el borde de la cama y mirarla molesto.

—¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?

Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa.

—Soy conocida precisamente por eso, por pasarme. Por ser indulgente. Glotona incluso. Por no cansarme nunca.

—Elena...

—¿Por qué estás tan reprimido, Damon? —le preguntó, apoyándose en una almohada y con una sonrisa. Parecía serena, refrescada por la risa, dulce e inocente.

—No estoy reprimido —o al menos, eso pensaba él—. Sólo porque muestre cierta contención frente a tu... exuberancia, no quiere decir que no sea una persona sexual.

Damon hizo una leve mueca al concluir la frase. Había sido estúpido, y ahora ella volvería a reírse de él.

Pero no fue así. Elena se limitó a seguir estudiándolo.

—¿Crees que es posible que tengamos ideas falsas el uno sobre el otro?

—Creo que existe una remota posibilidad.

Tras un momento, Elena le tendió la mano y él la aceptó.

—¿Te he dado ya las gracias por ayudarme hoy?

—No exactamente.

Su mano resultaba suave y pequeña en la suya. La mano de una mujer, ofrecida con integridad.

—Entonces, considera esto una muestra de mi gratitud. Es cierto que no tengo mucha familia en la que confiar, y sé también que podría habérmelas arreglado más o menos yo sola, pero me alegro de no haber tenido que hacerlo.

La emoción de su mirada le llegó a lo más dentro; le había ofrecido con sus palabras una parte de sí misma, confiando en que no lo utilizase después contra ella, y se sentía por ello absurdamente complacido, como si hubiera recibido el mayor regalo de su vida.

Tan complacido se sentía que hasta tuvo miedo, así que soltó su mano y se levantó.

—No tiene importancia. Pero ya sabes que puedes contar con Caroline como si fuera de la familia. Y con Matt.

—¿Y con tu padre y Alaric?

No había caído en la cuenta de que pudiera conocer a Alaric Saltzman, aunque, bien pensado, era lógico que sí. Alaric era su mejor amigo, prácticamente un hermano.

Trabajaba en la pequeña empresa del padre de Damon, ocupando el puesto que debería haber ocupado el primogénito desde que su padre se retiró, un puesto al que Damon no había aspirado nunca. Alaric estaba muy unido a todos ellos, incluso había vivido buena parte de su vida con ellos, así que Elena lo conocía.

—Y con mi padre y con Alaric —admitió.

—¿Y contigo? —preguntó, clavando la mirada en el encaje de una almohada azul

con la que estaba jugando—. ¿Puedo contar contigo como si fuese de la familia?

¿Estaría jugando con él deliberadamente?

—Estoy aquí, ¿no? —replicó, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

—Ya —no parecía creerle, pero no dijo nada—. Ya me ocuparé yo mañana de la ropa sucia.

—No. Quiero que mañana hagas reposo también. Lo voy a hacer ahora, y se acabó la discusión —mientras recogía varias prendas, entre la que se encontraba un sujetador rojo que casi le nubló la visión, descubrió una fotografía enmarcada, y antes de que Elena hablase, supo quién era. El parecido era grande.

—Es mi madre —dijo, y su tono de voz había cambiado por completo. El humor había desaparecido, dejando distanciamiento y cautela en su lugar.

—Te pareces mucho a ella.

—Te refieres al maldito color del pelo, ¿no? A ella le encanta, pero aparentemente a mí no me ha causado más que dificultades.

Damon hizo una mueca.

—Eres guapa y lo sabes.

—¿Otro cumplido? Creo que hoy he perdido la cuenta —él fue a retirarlo, pero ella le interrumpió—. No importa, Damon. Lo que mi madre considera su más alto valor, ha sido mi inconveniente más grande. Tu actitud, sin ir más lejos, refleja la de la mayoría de los hombres. Ninguna mujer puede tener mi aspecto y conseguir que la tomen en serio.

Elena se levantó de la cama con un gesto de enfado que sorprendió a Damon.

—Elena...

—No pasa nada. Ya no me importa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has sacado el tema? —le preguntó con sinceridad. Cada vez el enigma era mayor.

—Porque tu dichoso calmante me está poniendo tonta —replicó al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta—. Tengo unas cuantas llamadas más que hacer, y espero que esta vez no chismosees, ¿Ok? No me gustaría traumatizar su frágil sentido de la propiedad.

Damon la vio alejarse cojeando, y en aquella ocasión no sintió rabia por su desdén, ni deseos de contraatacar, sino sólo aflicción. Algo debía haber ocurrido con su madre, algo que debía haber contribuido a moldearla en la mujer que era, y él deseaba saber qué; deseaba conocerla mejor.

Y quería hacerle el amor hasta que los dos perdieran la cabeza. No sabía cómo franquear los muros que él mismo había erigido entre ellos... pero estaba decidido a intentarlo.

**A petición del publico aquí hay un cap extra, sorry si hay algun error no esperaba este inesperado berrinche nivel Katherine Pierce jajajajjajaja. Gracias de nuevo por leerme.**


	4. Chapter 4

**EL ESTOICO LADO DEL AMOR**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Elena oyó un golpe en el recibidor y se quedó inmóvil. Ladeó la cabeza para oír mejor, pero lo único que escuchó fue silencio. Justo cuando empezaba a teclear de nuevo, oyó una maldición en voz baja. ¿Damon? ¿Se habría hecho daño al bajar a la lavandería? A veces los peldaños estaban resbaladizos, si afuera había llovido o nevado.

Había aprovechado su ausencia para lavarse todo lo bien que pudo en el lavabo y vestirse con una especie de túnica amplia color amarillo limón y púrpura, y se calzó con unos calcetines blancos.

El analgésico no la había adormilado tanto como el día anterior, y funcionaba bastante bien con el dolor de la herida, de modo que había podido sentarse medianamente bien en la cama para trabajar en el ordenador portátil de Damon.

Sabía que debía estar ridícula, pero Damon no había dicho una palabra, sino que se había limitado a preguntarle si estaba cómoda.

—¿Damon? —lo llamó con suavidad, pero nadie le contestó.

Se bajó despacio de la cama con una preocupación que no habría querido admitir y se asomó desde la puerta del dormitorio—. ¿Damon?

—Lo siento, Elena. No quería molestarte.

Apareció un instante después, el pelo lleno de nieve, las mejillas coloradas del frío y la respiración agitada, como si hubiese corrido.

Habían conseguido aceptar una especie de tregua, como si fuesen dos ejércitos hostiles que deciden trabajar juntos para enmendar en lo posible una situación mala, de modo que Elena había podido empezar a relajarse y a aceptar su presencia en la casa, pero en aquel momento, tan sólo con verlo, sintió la vieja tentación apoderarse de ella y tembló de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo conseguiría hacerlo? ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre en concreto pudiera afectarla de tal modo, sin tan siquiera proponérselo?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo y enrojeció.

—¿Has estado fuera?

—Yo, eh... ¿no deberías estar en la cama? Parecía que tuvieras cientos de cartas a las que contestar.

—No; sólo treinta, y casi he terminado.

—¿Contestas a todas las cartas personalmente?

—Por supuesto —contestó, y mirándolo supo que algo pasaba—. Muy bien: suéltalo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Quiero saber qué estabas haciendo fuera, Damon. Es más, quiero saber qué estás haciendo en mi salón.

—Es una habitación pequeña, Elena, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? No hay demasiado espacio para maniobrar o cambiar de sitio las cosas.

—¿Y por qué ibas tú a querer cambiar de sitio las cosas? Las tengo exactamente como me gustan.

—Bueno, en cuanto a eso... —Elena se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos, esperando—. Está bien —se rindió con una mueca de disgusto—. Vas a echar a perder la sorpresa, ¿verdad? Tenía que hacer sitio para un árbol.

—¿Un árbol?

—Uno de Navidad. Pequeño. Lo he comprado al salir —ella se limitó a mirarlo boquiabierta y Damon se puso a la defensiva—. Es que no me parecía bien que no tuvieras árbol, Elena. Estamos en Navidad.

Elena sintió que se quedaba sin color, pero él estaba casi pegado a ella, siguiendo todos sus movimientos, y cuando se detuvo en la puerta del salón, casi se chocó con ella.

—No he tenido un árbol desde que era... ni siquiera puedo recordarlo.

Con un tono que casi era una caricia, él le preguntó:

—¿Es que no adornabas el árbol de Navidad cuando eras pequeña?

—Mi madre estuvo casada mucho tiempo con un tipo muy rico que contrataba los servicios de decoradores profesionales que venían y ponían un árbol que debía medir unos tres metros. Yo tenía miedo de acercarme porque temía estropear algo y que todo el mundo se enterara. Cada lazo estaba puesto en el lugar exacto y si yo lo tocaba, pues...

Damon le apretó cariñosamente un hombro.

—Nosotros decorábamos el árbol con las cosas que Caroline y Matt hacían. Alaric y yo lo supervisábamos todo y poníamos las luces y la estrella. Era divertido, porque hasta que Matt y Caroline se hicieron mayores, todos los adornos estaban en las ramas bajas y las de arriba, quedaban desnudas. Alaric y yo teníamos que esperar a que Caroline y Matt se acostaran para volver a colocar los adornos, pero no se lo decíamos, y ellos nunca se daban cuenta —hizo una pausa, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos—. Era un árbol magnífico, lleno de fruslerías.

Elena se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Dónde estaba tu padre?

Damon suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Desde que murió mi madre, mi padre fue incapaz de soportar las fiestas. Me daba el dinero a mí para que fuese yo a comprar los regalos de los chicos y para que comprase la cena de Navidad, pero él nunca lo celebraba con nosotros. Solía quedarse aparte, encerrado en su habitación; incluso a veces se iba de viaje, igual que hace ahora. Yo intentaba que Caroline y Matt no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, llenando todo el tiempo para que no tuvieran ocasión de pensar y no sufrieran.

¿Y quién se habría ocupado de que no sufriera él?

—No tengo adornos, ni luces, ni nada —dijo, con la garganta seca de pronto.

—Lo sé. He comprado unas cuantas cosas.

Se sentó en el sofá, y de una enorme bolsa, sacó luces multicolores y varias cajas de adornos. Casi demasiadas cosas para un árbol tan pequeño. Elena se sentó, temerosa de indagar en cómo se sentía en aquel momento.

—Yo he decorado mi árbol con luces blancas, pero sabiendo lo que a ti te gusta el color, he pensado que preferirías éstas.

Las sacó de la caja y las enchufó, y Elena sonrió ante aquel arco iris de colores. Sintió las lágrimas escocerle en los ojos, pero se contuvo.

—Esto es mejor que la mañana del día de Navidad.

Las palabras eran inadecuadas para expresar sus sentimientos, pero el silencio la

estaba matando. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, el dolor y la necesidad.

Una a una, Damon fue sacando cajas de adornos de la bolsa: un paquete de lazos

rojos. Una estrella brillante para lo alto. Gargantillas con cristales multicolores.

Carámbanos plateados. Bolas rojas y doradas.

Elena se atragantó con su propia respiración y luego se echó a reír por ser tan tonta.

—Me siento como una reina.

—Me alegro. ¿Te sientes bien como para ayudarme a decorar, o prefieres mirar? —habló deprisa, como si sus propias palabras le dieran vergüenza, y Elena deseó abrazarlo fuerte y besarlo—. Quería tener el árbol puesto antes de enseñarte lo demás, para que no pudieras decir que no. No estaba seguro de si...

—Me encanta. Todo. No podría decir que no.

Las palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, y Elena supo que él estaba pensando en otras cosas, en otras circunstancias en las que él le pudiera pedir algo y ella dijera que sí.

Sintió la tensión crecer en su vientre y los pechos le dolieron como si necesitara rodearse con los brazos... o rodearle a él. Damon se mordió un labio sin dejar de mirarla. Se había afeitado al ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa y Elena le rozó la mejilla. Qué sorpresa lo que aquel sencillo roce le hizo sentir.

—Gracias.

Él siguió mirándola, y ella supo, sin sombra de duda, lo que estaba pensando: quería besarla... igual que ella quería besarlo. Pero todos los días se enfrentaba con relaciones fracasadas y corazones destrozados que habían empezado con un simple beso.

Intentó encontrar un tema que pudiera romper la tensión, pero sólo algo desagradable se le vino a la cabeza.

—Mi madre odiaba la Navidad tanto como tu padre.

Damon retrocedió, pero en lugar de parecer descentrado por el cambio, parecía intrigado, y se arrodilló junto al pequeño árbol.

—Háblame de tu madre —le pidió.

Era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, así que Elena se preparó para divulgar sus heridas más profundas mientras Damon sujetaba bien el árbol.

—Mi madre llegó a ser una especie de paria en el círculo social al que aspiraba. Se casó con un hombre rico para que la mimara, para no tener ni una sola preocupación en la cabeza, porque odiaba tener que preocuparse por algo. Ella creía que él la quería. Yo siempre supe que sólo era un trofeo para él, una mujer mucho más joven que él y sexy que lucir del brazo. Supongo que, de haber vivido lo suficiente, habría resultado un acuerdo equilibrado, porque los dos habrían obtenido de él lo que querían. Pero murió muy pronto, y todo cambió. Mi madre pretendía continuar igual, encontrar otro hombre que la tratase con la misma delicadeza, pero esa relación nunca llegó a materializarse. Los hombres la veían siempre bajo dos prismas distintos y únicos, y ninguno de ellos podía conducir a una verdadera relación.

Damon llevó el árbol a un rincón que había despejado, pero Elena lo detuvo.

—Seguramente tú sabes mucho más que yo de esto de los árboles, pero ¿no quedaría mejor en esa mesa bajita de mármol? Así resaltaría más, ¿no te parece?

Damon sonrió.

—Buena idea. ¿Tienes una toalla vieja o algo que podamos poner debajo para que no se raye el mármol?

Tardaron unos minutos en acondicionar la mesa, y Elena lamentó haber hablado de su madre. No quería echar a perder un momento tan especial como aquél, pero los recuerdos que había despertado le quemaban en el estómago.

Pensó que Damon dejaría el tema, pero en cuanto hubo terminado de asegurar el árbol, volvió a él:

—¿Cómo veían los hombres a tu madre, Elena?

No se trataba de una pregunta de mera cortesía, sino que le empujada un interés verdadero. Le había visto en otras ocasiones en aquella misma actitud con Caroline, y era cuando el tema le interesaba mucho pero no quería ponerse nervioso. No tenía nada que ver el hecho de que estuviera poniendo las luces del árbol y no la mirase.

¿Qué podía ocurrir si confiaba algo en él? Si dejaba de despreciarla, aunque fuera sólo un poco, su relación con Caroline no soportaría tanta tensión.

En fin... que se lanzó a ella esperando lo mejor.

—Mi madre encontraba hombres de dos tipos bien distintos: unos querían casarse con ella por su dinero, a pesar de su origen humilde y del hecho de que, obviamente, no iban a encajar en la élite en la que ella quería moverse. Y el otro grupo no quería saber nada de ella. La miraban por encima del hombro y la trataban como a una advenediza, alguien que se casa por dinero y que se alegra de la muerte de su marido.

—Debió ser muy difícil para ti.

Elena se quedó pensando en ello. No había reparado en cómo aquella situación podía haberla afectado a ella.

—No ha dejado nunca de intentar encontrar otro amor verdadero, y yo no tengo el valor suficiente para convencerla de que eso no existe.

Damon dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró.

—¿Qué? —le interpeló Elena, incómoda con su escrutinio—. Me miras como si me hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

Él sonrió.

—¿Ah, sí? —se levantó y tras limpiarse las manos, abrió una caja de adornos—. Dices que tu madre nunca ha dejado de buscar otro amor verdadero. ¿Quiere eso decir que sigue intentándolo?

Ya que lo de poner adornos parecía bastante fácil, Elena abrió otra caja y se dispuso a ayudar. Colocó el primero esperando a que Damon le dijera lo que estaba haciendo mal, pero no le dijo nada y siguió a lo suyo, de modo que el árbol empezó a brillar de color.

—Mi madre viaja siempre en las vacaciones. La verdad es que viaja durante todo el año, pero especialmente en vacaciones. Dice que se siente más sola esos días, y créeme, siempre hay un hombre u otro dispuesto a aprovecharse de su generosidad. Al fin y al cabo, son unas vacaciones gratis, ¿no?

Elena sabía que era un sarcasmo duro, pero a Damon no pareció importarle.

—Se mueve siempre en los círculos más selectos y va a los lugares más exquisitos. Y siempre vuelve más desilusionada que antes. He intentado explicarle que el amor no se puede comprar, pero ella no sabe cómo hacer. Cuando su marido murió, la dejó entre un grupo de gente que ella había llegado a considerar amigos, pero que lo único que hizo fue destrozar su auto estima con sus críticas. La han aislado de tal modo que ella está obsesionada con conseguir su aceptación de la única manera que sabe.

—¿Era difícil para ti, cuando eras pequeña, aceptar lo que hacía tu madre?

Elena contestó que no con la cabeza, pero mentía. Por supuesto que le había dolido, pero es que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—Eleba...

—Sí, bueno, me avergonzaba un poco. Me llevaba a las reuniones con ella, feliz de llevar a su hija y a su nueva pareja al lado, y nos ridiculizaban a los tres. Hasta que me di cuenta de lo injusta que estaba siendo. Los hombres lo hacen constantemente; me refiero a cambiar de amante como de zapatos, así que ¿por qué iba a molestarme que mi madre hiciese lo mismo, si ése era el estilo de vida que quería llevar? Las personas tienen que enfrentarse a su soledad de la forma que mejor les parezca, a pesar de las posibles ramificaciones. Ahora sólo me avergüenzo de que la sociedad sea capaz de despellejar a una mujer por una regla tan caduca como quienes dicen que esa mujer debe ser pura, mientras un hombre resulta más atractivo por tener mayor experiencia.

—¿Es ésa la razón de que apruebes la promiscuidad sexual?

Elena elevó la mirada hacia el techo.

—Es la razón por la que apruebo las elecciones personales, hechas por adultos responsables y maduros, pero tú haces que parezca que abogo por las orgías y la promiscuidad sexual ilimitada.

Damon se quedó pensativo un instante, mirándola, y tras un momento, asintió, pero

Elena no tenía ni idea de a qué conclusiones habría llegado.

—Otra cosa —dijo, y colocó una guirnalda en el árbol. Luego retrocedió para admirarla y Elena hizo lo mismo—. Has dicho que no tenías el valor de decirle a tu madre que el amor verdadero no existe.

—No me corresponde a mí, ni siquiera como hija, dar consejos cuando no se solicitan.

—Comprendo. Pero lo que me ha sorprendido es que digas que el amor no es real.

Elena intentó reírse, pero la risa le sonó forzada incluso a ella misma.

—He visto montones de relaciones que han empezado por un concepto erróneo del amor, y en las que no existía nada en lo que pudiese basarse el verdadero amor. No ese sentimiento mítico que dura toda una vida, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad y todo eso. Lo que he visto es una ilusión que se hace pedazos con tremenda facilidad y por las cosas más triviales y que deja a las personas destrozadas. El deseo es real, el afecto, la amistad y las cosas en común, pero el amor...

Se encogió de hombros porque se sentía incapaz de explicarle lo que para ella era una verdad sin paliativos.

Damon se echó a reír.

—Estás equivocada, Elena. El amor está ahí; es una fuerza que todo lo consume, pero yo personalmente no quiero saber nada de él. Destroza a la gente cuando las cosas no funcionan. Mira a mi padre: él quería a mi madre más que a nada en el mundo.

«Incluso más que a sus hijos», pensó Elena.

—No quiero que me malinterpretes, ni que sientas lástima por mí o por mi familia, porque mi padre sigue estando ahí, comprometido con nosotros tanto como puede. Todos sabemos que le importamos, pero es que creo que no va a ser capaz de asimilar la pérdida de mi madre. Él era el soñador, y ella la que mantenía los pies en el suelo. Eran como dos mitades, dependiendo el uno del otro. Ahora una de esas dos mitades falta, y el resultado es que mi padre nunca volverá a ser una persona completa.

—¿Y por eso crees que el amor es algo peligroso? —Elena se quedó pensando en ello, en sus reacciones, y asintió—. Eso podría explicar por qué eres tan retraído: porque eres producto de tu entorno. Es comprensible. Los niños padecen la influencia de...

—No seas ridícula, Elena —le cortó, beligerante. «Esto me suena», se dijo ella.

—No pretendo serlo. Sólo quiero decir que...

—¿Qué? ¿Que vas a cobrarme por una evaluación psiquiátrica? No puedo permitirme pagar tu precio.

Ella enrojeció.

—¡Yo no le cobro a la gente! Además, no soy psiquiatra. Soy sólo...

—Sé lo que eres, y créeme, no necesito que me psicoanalices.

Elena colocó un lazo rojo en el árbol con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de volcarlo.

—Y yo no necesito que tú me trates con condescendencia. Soy muy buena en mi profesión: tengo un máster en educación sexual, y me gradué con las mejores notas en la universidad. Mi programa de radio es uno de los más populares —espetó, y señalándole con un dedo, se acercó a él—. Soy una de las mejores profesionales de mi campo, a pesar de ser joven y ser mujer.

Damon atrapó su mano; sus narices estaban a punto de rozarse.

—No pretendía desacreditarte. Es más, sé bien hasta que punto puedes influir en los demás. En el caso de Caroline, diría que esa influencia es excesiva —Elena iba a hablar, pero él le puso un dedo en los labios—. Ahora me toca a mí, ¿ok? Y sin interrupciones.

Ella asintió, ya que no tenía otra opción, y él bajó despacio la mano, dejándola junto a su cuello. Las sensaciones que aquel gesto disparó en el estómago de Elena fueron indescriptibles.

—Jamás he discriminado a una mujer por el mero hecho de serlo —dijo él.

Era cierto. Le había visto mostrar respeto y admiración por las mujeres. Trataba a todos sus colegas profesionales del mismo modo, fueran hombres o mujeres. Precisamente esa actitud le atraída de él tanto como su físico.

Entonces Damon levantó la otra mano hasta enmarcar sus mejillas con ambas, y Elena se olvidó de respirar.

—Me gusta tocarte, Elena. Incluso estoy descubriendo que me gusta estar contigo cuando no intentas diseccionar mi carácter, o hacerme pedazos con tu ingenio.

—Es que eres presa fácil.

Damon sonrió.

—Lo que traducido quiere decir que siempre eres capaz de hacerme perder los estribos, y que eso te gusta.

Elena estaba de acuerdo, pero no iba a confesárselo, claro.

—Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algunas cosas: ni tú ni yo queremos saber nada del amor. ¿Cierto?

Elena asintió, aunque no estaba segura del todo. Le había dicho que no creía del todo en el amor, pero no le había confesado que desease conocerlo.

—También estarás de acuerdo en que los dos hemos cambiado; que este día que hemos pasado juntos nos ha cambiado.

—Explícate.

—Ahora te comprendo mejor, Elena. Sé que no eres una mujer cuya promiscuidad vaya por delante de todo lo demás, y que sólo estás reaccionando por influencia de tu educación, de los ejemplos que has tenido ante los ojos.

Elena sintió que las sienes le palpitaban, y apretó los puños.

—No me malinterpretes —se apresuró a decir él—. No pretendo juzgar a tu madre ni mucho menos. Sólo estoy atribuyéndole una influencia en tu vida. Como has dicho tú misma, los niños reaccionan ante su entorno en...

—Creo que será mejor que me sueltes.

—Elena...

—Te lo advierto, Damon: estás corriendo peligro de que te dé un puñetazo, te deje fuera de combate.

Él se pasó las manos por la cara y se encogió de hombros.

—Estás reaccionando como un animal herido, Elena, y no tienes por qué. Sólo pretendo ser sincero contigo.

—¡Ja! —¡cómo deseaba darle un buen puñetazo!—. Estás intentando hacerme encajar en el nicho que me has asignado. Pero tengo que reconocer que al menos eres original: has encontrado una forma única de menospreciarme. Verás, al igual que mi madre, yo también he conocido a dos tipos distintos de hombres: los que están fuera de mi profesión, que me ven e inmediatamente dan por sentado que soy una chica fácil, basándose precisamente en mi profesión y en mi apariencia... «exuberante».

Damon hizo una mueca al oírla utilizar su misma palabra.

—Yo no quería...

—Y los hombres de dentro de mi profesión, que me menosprecian porque mis credenciales, mi experiencia y mis logros no pueden contar porque soy una mujer joven y atractiva, y todo el mundo sabe que a las mujeres no se las puede tomar en serio.

—Elena...

—Pero tú no, Damon. Tú, no. Tú no me deseas sexualmente porque eso te haría tan real y tan terrenal como el resto de mortales; es decir, que dejarías de estar por encima de mí —de pronto se sintió mal y tuvo que apoyarse en el sofá—. Por lo menos no me has negado ni la inteligencia ni la influencia. ¡Hasta me crees capaz de corromper a tu inocente hermanita!

—Siéntate, Elena.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

—¡Haz el favor de sentarte, maldita sea! Estás muy nerviosa y puedes sufrir un colapso —sin esperar a que contestase, tiró suavemente de su brazo y la obligó a sentarse—. No pretendía molestarte, Elena —le dijo con suavidad—. No quería empezar otra discusión.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Qué querías, entonces? ¿Explicarme por qué carezco de moral para que pudiera mirarte a ti, mi benevolente instructor, con el corazón lleno de gratitud por habérmelo aclarado todo, ya que mi pobre cerebro de mujer no es capaz de hacerlo solo?

Damon masculló algo entre dientes mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Después miró al árbol, y Elena hizo lo mismo. Estaba precioso, pero resultaba triste.

Estaba a medias, y sin las luces parecía un proyecto a medio terminar.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que por fin él se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Mira, Elena: lo único que yo pretendía era decirte que te comprendo.

—¿El qué? ¿Mi sórdida forma de vida? Pues ahórrate la comprensión, doctor.

Damon tomó su mano y la sujetó con fuerza cuando ella intentó retirarla.

—Lo siento. Yo tampoco puedo soportar que los demás intenten diseccionarme... que es exactamente lo que habías empezado a hacer.

—¡Y tú casi me cortas el cuello!

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Lo que quiero decir es que a ti te gusta tan poco como a mí. Cuando era más joven y mi padre más o menos me abandonó, aunque odio decirlo así... fueron unos años horribles, solitarios y llenos de incertidumbre, y creo que quizás fuese lo mismo para ti. La diferencia es que tú estabas sola, y yo tenía a Matt... aunque a veces fuera una pesadilla, y a Caroline. Y Alaric siempre nos echaba una mano.

Elena pensó que debía haber sido más duro para él porque había otras personas que dependían de él. Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, de concentrarse en sus estudios, sin tener otras responsabilidades a que atender.

Le pasó el pulgar por los nudillos y ella dejó de fruncir el ceño.

—Quería... consolarte, supongo —dijo con una sonrisa algo triste—, por ridículo que parezca, porque ahora eres una mujer independiente e inteligente, así que supongo que no necesitas mi consuelo.

La verdad es que no le vendría nada mal un poco de ese consuelo. Con una mano, le apartó el pelo de la frente.

—La verdad es que he disfrutado mucho del día de hoy, Damon. Excepto en la discusión, claro. Pero es que parece que no podemos estar cerca sin discutir en algún momento. El hecho de que los dos seamos profesionales no nos asigna necesariamente un terreno en común, y da la impresión de que en cuanto te veo, no puedo resistirme a la tentación de pincharte.

Damon esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tienes la lengua más ágil que conozco para poner a alguien en su sitio.

—A ti tampoco se te da nada mal.

Damon dudó un instante.

—Hay otra cosa que quiero hacer.

El latido de su corazón se volvió errático, haciéndola temblar. Esperaba que se acercase a ella y la besara, que...

—Quiero invitarte a pasar la Navidad en mi casa.

Una vez más, la dejó boquiabierta. Una invitación para pasar más tiempo con él era lo último que se esperaba.

—Mi única excusa para arruinarlo todo es que tú me confundes, Elena. Creo que lo has hecho desde siempre, desde el primer día que te vi.

Una sonrisa se dibujó despacio en sus labios, una sonrisa que caldeó su interior y la llenó de felicidad. Así que lo confundía, ¿eh?

—No será eso otro cumplido, ¿verdad?

—La invitación es sincera, así que haz el favor de aceptarla, porque no pretenderás que siga de rodillas toda la noche, ¿no?

—Levántese, caballero. Incluso las reinas como yo no pueden digerir tan abyecta devoción —Damon se levantó, y la confusión creció en la cabeza de ambos—. Acepto la invitación... —se oyó decir—, si estás seguro de que es eso lo que quieres.

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro.

Elena pensó que daba la impresión de no estarlo, pero no dijo nada.

—Muy bien. Y ahora, haz el favor de quedarte ahí sentada mientras yo le doy los toques finales a este árbol.

Cuando encendió las luces, Elena se quedó tan absorta en su belleza, en el suave resplandor de una docena de colores diferentes sobre el fondo verde oscuro del árbol que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él, mientras, estaba colocando una rama de acebo en la entrada en forma de arco de la cocina. Y siguió sin darse cuenta hasta que le vio colocarse debajo y hacerle señas con un dedo para que se acercase.

**¿sera una blanca navidad para Elena y Damon? La tension sexual crece y cada vez las partes ceden mas… Gracias a todas por sus reviews y su apoyo en este nuevo proyecto y las leo el Domingo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

**EL PLAN MAESTRO**

Todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se pusieron en tensión cuando Elena se levantó lentamente. Él sólo pretendía gastarle una broma, decir que tenía que besarla al pasar bajo el acebo por tradición, pero tenía miedo de no ser capaz de hablar, sino sólo de gemir. O de confesar lo mucho que la deseaba.

Se acercó a él cojeando, y a pesar de ello, con unos movimientos tan femeninos y sensuales que deseó abrazarla y jurarle que nada podría volver a hacerle daño. Se quedó inmóvil hasta que ella estuvo a punto de rozarse con él. El sentido común luchó con la necesidad más básica, y al final fue la necesidad la que ganó.

Hundió las manos en su pelo. Era suave, como la propia Elena, y tan deslumbrante que a veces se había preguntado si aquel color sería natural, y averiguarlo sería más de lo que su pobre y afligido corazón podría soportar... además de ser también algo que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo retroceder inmediatamente. Su corazón no tenía nada que ver en aquello; sólo sus genes masculinos y su libido. Simplemente la deseaba; lo que sentía no era más que una pura reacción física, una circunstancia por la que pasaban todos los hombres.

El único problema es que no había nada simple en Elena Gilbert.

—¿Vas a besarme o no? —le preguntó ella, arqueando una sola ceja.

Qué impaciencia.

—Creo que sí —contestó él.

Su boca era rosa y estaba dispuesta, y Damon tuvo que controlarse para no tumbarla en el sofá y demostrarle hasta qué punto deseaba besarla, comérsela viva.

—No pretendo presionarte y que acabes ya con lo que estés pensando, Damon, pero me gustaría que acelerases un poco. Tanto suspenso va a acabar conmigo.

El se echó a reír, a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, a pesar de su dolorosa excitación.

—Sabes bien cómo usar las palabras.

—Tú detestas como lo hago, así que...

—Estás empezando a gustarme.

—Y va a empezar a gustarte el moho, de lo despacio que te mueves.

—¿Es una indirecta? —le preguntó, riéndose.

Elena suspiró exageradamente.

—Es una afirmación, y lo que te quiero decir es que puede que me empiece a aburrir y me vaya.

—Y no podemos permitir que eso ocurra.

Y al inclinarse sobre ella, la vio quedarse inmóvil y contener la respiración, mientras él apenas rozaba sus labios, saboreándola levemente cuando en realidad deseaba gozarla toda.

Un juego muy peligroso aquél. Llevaba meses intentando demostrar, a sí mismo y a ella, que no la deseaba. Había fingido ser inmune cuando en realidad, aquella mujer le afectaba hasta el centro mismo de su ser.

Pero el poder del orgullo masculino es enorme. ¿Cómo podía de pronto decir que había cambiado de opinión, que se había rendido, sin que quedase claro que se había equivocado desde el principio? ¿Cómo podía decir desearla sólo sexualmente sin perder la coherencia?

—¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?

Damon se echó a reír, pero enseguida quedó serio. Ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que aquel beso había sido así deliberadamente. Demonios... En aquel instante, un plan se le esbozó en la cabeza, una forma ingeniosa de salvar su orgullo y aun así, tenerla a ella.

—¿Es que no te ha gustado? —preguntó, fingiendo consternación.

—Me han besado mejor cuando estaba en primero.

—Empezaste jovencita, ¿eh?

Ella fue a contestar, pero él se lo impidió besándola de nuevo, pero haciendo todo lo posible por no mostrar pasión, por contener la necesidad de devorarla entera.

—¿Mejor?

—Pues... la verdad es que no.

Damon tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír.

—No te gustan los falsos halagos, ¿eh?

E inmediatamente pegó sus labios cerrados a los de ella, apenas sin moverlos, pero es que... sabía tan bien, olía tan bien que no podía desear más que poseerla, hundir la lengua en su boca y sentir sus pechos pegados a él. Besar su boca, su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre... tanto que tuvo que obligarse a separarse de ella antes de que perdiera el control. Y por ridículo que fuese, la mano le tembló.

—Damon —gimió ella, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Por un instante, se olvidó de su nuevo juego y la abrazó, acariciando con la lengua sus labios. Elena volvió a gemir y en ese instante, deseó tenerla desnuda, caliente y deseosa bajo su cuerpo.

Quería experimentar de primera mano todo lo que ella sabía de la libertad sexual, y quería que le rogara que él le mostrase lo que sabía.

Pero estaba herida, y cualquier intimidad de ese tipo tendría que descartarse, así que no había por qué echar a perder su plan.

—¿Te gusta tu árbol? —susurró. Formar aquella frase había necesitado de toda su concentración.

—Me encanta mi árbol.

Ella intentó encontrar de nuevo su boca, pero él besó su cuello.

—Damon —musitó Elena, y la sintió temblar.

—Es hora de comer —anunció, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de ella.

No quería herirla, ni física ni emocionalmente, así que tenía que proceder con mucho cuidado.

—¿Comer?

Si la miraba, estaría perdido.

—Tienes que comer mientras estés tomando los antibióticos y los analgésicos, y con todo lo que has pasado, no puedes gastar energías.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Aún tenía la respiración alterada.

—Es verdad. Comer. Yo estaba a punto de sugerirte lo mismo.

—Voy a bajar a echarle un vistazo a la lavadora y después lo calentaré todo. ¿Por qué no terminas tú mientras con la correspondencia?

—Sólo me quedan unas cuantas cartas.

Y dio media vuelta hacia el dormitorio.

Damon por fin pudo sonreír. La tenía en el bote. Se preocupaba por la gente a la que ayudaba, eso estaba bien claro. Se tomaba tan en serio su trabajo como él el suyo, y se frotó las manos, ansioso por convertirse en uno de sus casos.

Ella ya lo consideraba reprimido, y teniendo en cuenta lo caótica y ocupada que había tenido siempre la vida, entre ocuparse de sus hermanos y sus estudios, cabía la posibilidad de que fuese un inepto sexualmente hablando. Poco probable, pero no imposible. ¿Que tenía diez y nueve años? La edad no significaba nada, y podía fingir necesitar ayuda para ganarse la confianza de Elena.

Siempre había sido muy discreto porque no quería darle mal ejemplo a Caroline; además, tenía que contrarrestar la falta de discreción de Matt, de modo que Elena no podría encontrar evidencia alguna de su experiencia. La dejaría guiarle hasta la intimidad. Le ofrecería el control total de su cuerpo, y sólo imaginárselo le hacía tener ganas de aullar.

Aún estaba considerando los últimos toques de su plan cuando recogió la cesta de la ropa y se encaminó a la puerta. Estaba tan llena que apenas podía ver, y de pronto sintió que se daba de bruces con alguien que salía de la escalera.

—Disculpe —dijo, y bajó la cesta, pero al ver aquel rostro familiar que lo miraba atónito, volvió a subirla.

Pero Caroline no le dejó marcharse de rositas, sino que le quitó la cesta de las manos y la dejó en el suelo entre ambos. Unas bragas color turquesa resbalaron de montón y fueron a parar sobre un zapato de Damon. Los dos se quedaron mirándolas un momento hasta que Damon se agachó y volvió a colocarlas en la cesta.

—¡Damon! —exclamó su hermana, mirándolo a él y a la cesta alternativamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Con una mueca de agonía y maldiciendo en silencio su suerte, hizo un gesto hacia la cesta.

—Lavanderia.

Elena se preguntó qué sería lo que estaría reteniendo a Damon, porque algo en aquel beso no había funcionado bien. Tal y como se había sentido desde siempre con él, se había esperado que el primer beso fuese algo estratosférico, y en un sentido, así había sido. El contacto con sus labios había sido maravilloso, la sensación de su respiración en la mejilla, el roce caliente de sus manos. Pero aun así, le había sentido... inseguro, tieso como un palo. Incluso parecía haber dejado de respirar. Siempre había sabido que Damon tenía algún complejo respecto a ella, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que esa actitud podía derivarse de la falta de experiencia. Pero ahora iba a tener que reconsiderar esa posibilidad.

Era demasiado atractivo, demasiado mundano, demasiado... solicitado. Era imposible imaginarse a una mujer que lo mirara y no lo deseara, y no se le había ocurrido pensar que él fuese a rechazar esas atenciones.

Por un lado, se alegraba de que careciese de confianza práctica. Al menos eso quería decir que no era un hipócrita.

Por otro, imaginarle inexperto la llenaba de excitación. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si intentase educarlo? Seguramente podría arreglárselas con un poco de suerte y mucha delicadeza. Y ayudarlo podía ser la excusa que necesitaba para calmar aquel deseo que la quemaba por dentro.

Tenerlo en casa lo había cambiado todo; le había revelado una parte distinta de él, más humana, considerada y comprensiva. Pero no quería hacerse a la idea de que el antagonismo que siempre había existido entre ellos había desaparecido.

Cuando oyó un ruido en la puerta, decidió ponerle a prueba con uno de sus comentarios.

—¿Damon? —lo llamó, intentando que su voz sonara sensual—. ¿Has vuelto ya? Desde luego, no tienes corazón: despertar mi apetito para después dejarme esperando —aquella ridiculez le hizo reírse—. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Oyó pasos acercarse y recostó la cabeza en la almohada en lo que esperó él interpretase como una postura sugerente. El dolor de la mordedura era ya bastante más soportable, y podía volver a usar su trasero para lo que había sido diseñado... es decir, sentarse. Pero todavía tenía que hacerlo con cuidado.

—Ya era... hora —musitó.

—¡Ja!

Caroline se echó a reír, y sus ojos azules brillaron, divertidos. Traía su melena rubia sujeta en una coleta, vaqueros y un jersey rojo ceñido, y como siempre, estaba preciosa y parecía feliz y llena de vida. Damon había hecho un buen trabajo con ella.

Elena se incorporó inmediatamente, pero Caroline se acercó rápidamente a la cama y la obligó a volver a tumbarse.

—Ni se te ocurra levantarte. Damon me lo ha contado todo. ¡Has debido pasarlo fatal! ¿Te duele? —le preguntó en voz baja, mirando su trasero.

—Ya no...

—¡Cómo siento no haber estado en casa cuando me necesitabas! Con lo que tú me has ayudado a mí...

Abrazó a Elena y por encima de su hombro, Elena vio a Damon entrar en la habitación, dejar la cesta de la ropa en el suelo, y hacer un gesto desesperado ante la efusividad de su hermana.

—Caroline, estoy bien, de verdad.

—No, no lo estás. Damon me lo ha contado todo. Peligro...

—¿Te lo ha contado?

—Sí, y eso demuestra que es un encanto. ¿No te había dicho yo ya que tengo el hermano más maravilloso del mundo? Ahora puede que me creas.

Damon carraspeó. En aquel momento no parecía precisamente un encanto, sino contrariado.

—Que Caroline te coloque la ropa mientras yo caliento la comida.

Su expresión volvía a ser distante, casi como antes de aquellas horas pasadas juntos, y a Elena le dolió.

—¿Te vas a quedar a comer con nosotros?

—Supongo que sí, si hay bastante para los tres. ¿Qué tienen?

—Comida mejicana. Picante —se volvió a Damon—. ¿Qué tenemos exactamente?

—Un poco de todo: fajitas, tacos, burritos y nachos. Un montón de salsa y queso. Y también jalapeños y chile rojo.

Caroline abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Genial! Me quedo con ustedes.

Elena miró a Damon, satisfecha y decidida a sacarle de su mal humor.

—A tu hermana le gusta tanto el picante como a mí.

Caroline lo corroboró.

—Me encanta, ahora que Elena me ha enganchado.

Y para desilusión de Elena, Damon salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

—Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué ha pasado de verdad?

Sin reserva alguna, Caroline fue abriendo cajones y armarios y guardó la ropa de cualquier manera. No es que fuera precisamente la mujer perfecta en cuanto a las tareas del hogar.

Elena carraspeó y se tomó su tiempo para recoger la correspondencia.

—No sé a qué te refieres. ¿Qué te ha contado Damon?

—Pues que te mordió un perro y que no había nadie que se ocupara de ti, así que se ofreció él. Dice que sabía que le habría estrangulado de saber que te dejaba sola, y tiene razón.

Elena frunció el ceño. Así que no quería que Elena supiera que la había besado, seguramente porque no quería corromper la cabecita de su impresionable hermana haciéndole saber que había estado con una mujer de su catadura moral. El muy cerdo.

Caroline le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Pero yo sé que hay más.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso?

—Me he ofrecido a quedarme yo para que él pudiera volver a casa, pero no ha querido. Dice que yo no estoy cualificada para cuidarte —sonrió—. Yo puedo adular a cualquiera igual que él.

Elena hizo una mueca al ver cómo Caroline metía las camisetas en un cajón a empujones.

—Damon no me está adulando.

—¡Pero si hasta te ha lavado la ropa, por amor de Dios! ¿Cómo llamarías tú eso? Y luego está lo del árbol. Pensé que por fin se te había ablandado el corazón y te habías comprado uno, pero cuando le hice el comentario, él me dijo que lo había comprado él. Me lo ha dicho en voz baja, como si se avergonzase. ¿No ha sido un detalle muy dulce, Elena?

La admiración fraternal de Caroline era evidente.

—Ha sido muy amable... en determinados momentos.

Damon las llamó para que fueran a comer y Caroline le ayudó a bajarse de la cama, aunque no necesitase ayuda. Una vez en la cocina, Elena miró a su alrededor. Imposible sentarse en una de aquellas sillas duras. Damon tocó sus hombros.

—Un momento. Enseguida vuelvo. Volvió un instante después con una de las almohadas más gruesas del dormitorio.

—A ver qué tal.

Caroline observó fascinada cómo su hermano asistía a Elena. Una vez estuvo sentada, le puso una silla enfrente para que subiera las piernas.

—Ponlas aquí arriba. Eso reducirá la presión en la herida.

Luego le sirvió la comida.

Elena se sentía como una bruja, sobre todo viendo la admiración incondicional que brillaba en el rostro de Caroline. Damon había estado con ella todo el día, se había asegurado de que se tomara los antibióticos y el analgésico a sus horas. La había dado de comer, la había hecho reír y le había regalado un árbol de Navidad. Incluso le había lavado la ropa, lo cual iba más allá de cualquier consideración. Sentía ganas de llorar. Debería haberle estado más agradecida, y no resentida porque hubiera decidido mantener su beso en secreto.

Y cuando tomó el primer bocado de chile, a punto estuvo de llorar. La boca le ardía, y se abanicó con una mano. Damon le ofreció un vaso de agua, y de haberle mirado, se habría encontrado con una expresión divertida. ¡Picante de verdad!

—¡Guau! —exclamó Caroline, que fue la siguiente en sufrir los jalapeños, y acudió a toda prisa a su vaso de agua.

Damon las miró a las dos, muerto de risa.

—Son unas blandengues —les dijo, y engulló su comida sin aspaviento alguno.

Caroline y Elena se echaron a reír, y Elena, tras hacerle una reverencia, cubrió su comida con salsa y queso para suavizarla. Estaba deliciosa, y comió mucho, tanto que seguro no iba a volver a tener hambre en todo el día.

La comida duró, entremezclada con conversación y risas, más de dos horas.

—Te he comprado el regalo perfecto, Elena —dijo Caroline en un momento de la charla—. Te va a encantar.

Elena se quedó con el tenedor en el aire.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué?

Caroline se echó a reír.

—Estamos en Navidad, tonta —dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Damon—. Me gusta comprar regalos casi tanto como recibirlos.

—Yo todavía no he empezado con las compras, Caroline, así que no me mires así. Tendrás que esperar a la mañana de Navidad y que sea una sorpresa como para todos los demás.

Elena les escuchaba algo distraída. Le hacía sentirse incómoda saber que ahora no iba a tener más remedio que hacer ella también compras de Navidad. Llevaba demasiados años sin hacerlo. Es más, siempre había ignorado aquella época del año, pero en aquella ocasión, no iba a poder hacerlo, y no estaba segura de si era algo bueno o malo.

—Tengo unos cuantos recados más que hacer, pero volveré a pasar la noche contigo.

Antes de que Elena pudiese encontrar las palabras acertadas para rechazar el ofrecimiento de Caroline, Damon intervino.

—Necesita dormir, Caroline, y yo sé bien como son las mujeres. Se pasaran toda la noche charlando.

Elena podría haber tenido mucho que decir en cuanto a lo bien que conocía a las mujeres, teniendo en cuenta la demostración que le había hecho, pero quería quedarse sola.

—Estoy bien, Caroline, de verdad. No es que pueda correr el maratón, pero puedo arreglármelas.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Y si necesitas algo?

—Si te necesita, puede llamarte. Tiene el teléfono justo al lado de la cama.

Caroline miró a Damon y él se encogió de hombros.

—La dejaré acomodada antes de irme esta tarde, Caroline. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Lo único que necesito es una buena ducha caliente que me quite la rigidez de estar todo el tiempo sentada, pero me imagino que eso no podrá ser.

Damon había ido por el abrigo de Caroline, y mientras la ayudaba a ponérselo, recogió la indirecta.

—Si de verdad tienes ganas de una ducha, podría arreglarlo.

—¿Cómo? La enfermera me dijo que no debía mojarme los puntos durante un tiempo.

Los dos acompañaron a Caroline a la puerta.

—Podrías usar un esparadrapo especial recubierto de plástico que evitaría que se mojasen los puntos. En una ducha rápida no pasaría nada, si se aplica el apósito correctamente.

Caroline sonrió, y pronunció en silencio la palabra «maravilloso» mientras abrazaba a Damon.

—Prométeme que me llamarás si necesitas algo— le dijo a Elena mientras la abrazaba.

—Te lo prometo, pero no te preocupes, que no me va a pasar nada.

—Confío en que te ocuparás bien de ella, Damon.

—Lo intento.

Una vez se cerró la puerta, Elena se sintió algo rara. El beso de antes levitaba en el aire entre ellos, y Damon, tras dudar un segundo, la tomó en los brazos hasta que ella se sintió rodeada por su calor y su fuerza. Se había hecho adicta a su contacto en muy poco tiempo.

Damon volvió a besarla. Fue un beso menos extraño que el anterior, pero también muy breve. Luego rozó con los labios la punta de su nariz y su frente, enredó los dedos en su pelo, y Elena se sintió adormecida, tentada, y echó hacia atrás la cabeza para poder verlo, para empaparse de la ternura de su expresión y guardarla después con los ojos cerrados.

—Puede que el apósito te sea difícil de poner.

Su tono era suave y Elena intentó reconciliar sus palabras con lo que flotaba en el aire.

—¿Cómo dices?

—El apósito impermeable del que te he hablado antes. Para que puedas ducharte. Teniendo en cuenta donde te mordió el perro, sería difícil ponértelo sola.

—No estarás sugiriendo que te deje ponérmelo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, separándose.

—¿Por qué no? Soy tu médico, y tarde o temprano, quizás mañana, tendré que echarle un vistazo a la herida. Y luego tendré que quitarte los puntos.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Elena no tenía intención de volver como paciente al hospital, ni de desnudar su herida ante los ojos de Damon.

Él la pellizcó en la barbilla.

—No pongas esa cara. Si puedes arreglártelas sola, perfecto. Pero hazlo ahora mientras yo recojo la cocina, y así, si tienes algún problema, podré echarte una mano.

—No te lo crees tú ni loco —murmuró, horrorizada, y dio media vuelta, pero Damon la sujetó por un brazo.

—Ven conmigo a la cocina. Cuando salí a comprar tus medicamentos, compré también un par de apósitos por si acaso.

Elena le siguió sintiendo cómo le ardían las mejillas.

—Soy médico, Elena —dijo él—. No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza.

—Esa tontería no me va a ayudar lo más mínimo.

No era fácil, pero se las arregló para ponerse el apósito correctamente, y mientras

se duchaba, se preguntó hasta cuándo pensaría quedarse. No podía volver a pasar la noche en su casa porque tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, y ella necesitaba que se marchara para poder aclarar la maraña de sentimientos y analizar el plan que se había trazado.

¿De verdad podría darle a Damon Salvatore, la viva expresión de la sobriedad y la discreción, lecciones sobre expresión sexual?

Damon se paseaba preguntándose cómo iniciar su nueva estrategia con Elena.

Podía seguir actuando como un torpe hasta que a ella le diera lástima e insistiera en tomar las riendas, pero le parecía mejor decirlo a las claras y llegar a un acuerdo con ella.

Echó un vistazo a su colección de discos compactos mientras oía caer el agua y se imaginaba a Elena desnuda en la ducha, con el cuerpo mojado, bronceado y tan suave.

Aquella mujer le estaba volviendo loco, y se la imaginó desnuda, sentada sobre él, dándole instrucciones. Y él, encantado de hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

Pero primero tenía que conseguir que ella se lo sugiriera, y ¿cómo hacerlo?

Puso en el equipo de música una colección de villancicos clásicos que había traído antes y mientras escuchaba la música, dejó vagar sus pensamientos. Cuando sintió de pronto la mano de Elena en el hombro, dio un buen respingo.

Al darse la vuelta, todos los pensamientos huyeron de su atormentada cabeza, dejando en su lugar pura necesidad. Estaba preciosa con el pelo mojado, las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos más chocolate que nunca.

Había vuelto a cambiarse de ropa. Parecía hacerlo con bastante asiduidad, y los atuendos llenos de color que se ponía despertaban el hambre de su cuerpo. Aquella vez llevaba un vestido largo y recto con mangas ajustadas y un gran escote, y viéndola así, no pudo esperar más, así que tiró de sus brazos y la besó.

Sólo en el último segundo recordó su plan, así que dejó que sus narices se chocaran y que las gafas estorbasen.

Elena se separó levemente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Estás intentando volverme loca deliberadamente, o qué?

Sonrojarse habría sido imposible, pero sintió que su cuello enrojecía, lo cual no vendría nada mal al caso.

Intentando parecer alicaído, contestó:

—Lo siento. Sé que no soy muy bueno en esto.

—¿Esto?

Hizo un gesto señalando su cuerpo.

—En responder a una mujer sexy como tú —explicó—. Supongo que esperabas más de mí, ¿no?

Con el rabillo del ojo la miró, y se encontró con que fruncía el ceño. Excelente.

—La verdad es que no —suspiró.

¿Cómo que no?

—¿Ah, no?

—Por ahora, todo había indicado que no te sentías muy cómodo en situaciones sexuales.

Damon no supo cómo contestar a eso. Fingirse ultrajado estaría en la línea esperada, pero el tiempo que tardó en decidirse la empujó a contestar.

—No te preocupes, Damon. Lo comprendo.

Ya. No comprendía nada de nada, y mucho menos a él o su sexualidad.

—La mayoría de las mujeres no lo comprenden. Es la verdad, Elena: mi vida amorosa está hecha un desastre.

Tras aquella declaración, pudo sentir su preocupación, su aflicción, y casi se sintió mal por estarla engañando, pero la determinación y la necesidad ciega se sobrepusieron a otras sensibilidades y siguió adelante con su plan.

Sintió su mano en el hombro; Dios, un simple roce en el lugar más inocuo le disparaba el pulso.

—¿Damon? —como no le contestó, Elena añadió en el tono más dulce que le había oído jamás—: mírame.

Damon obedeció.

—No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse.

—¡Ja! No es fácil admitir que uno no es un buen amante.

Elena abrió los ojos de par en par y él se preguntó si no estaría cargando demasiado las tintas. Muy pocos hombres admitirían algo así abiertamente, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

La expresión de Elena se suavizó y la vio sonreír.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no eres bueno?

—¿Qué tal las hordas de mujeres insatisfechas?

Elena se echó a reír.

—Hordas, ¿eh? Pues bien: voy a contarte un secreto. Ha llegado la hora de la liberación. Una mujer es responsable de su propio placer.

Habló sin avergonzarse, casi de la misma forma que lo hacía en la radio. Elena hablaba de todo lo imaginable sin mostrar jamás una gota de inhibición, y de pronto, aquel pensamiento lo inflamó.

—Si una mujer no encuentra satisfacción, es ella quien debe decírselo a su pareja, quien debe decirle lo que le gusta, guiarle. Los hombres no pueden leer los pensamientos, y cada mujer es diferente.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó, fascinado, sólo para seguir escuchándola. Oírla hablar de sexo era como una especie de juego preliminar. Se sentía acariciado por su voz. Cómo aguantar hasta que se recuperase de sus heridas iba a ser lo más duro.

—Cada mujer responde a cosas diferentes, a juegos diferentes, a caricias e intensidades diferentes. A algunas les gustan las sutilezas, a otras el descaro. La ternura puede ser un gran excitante, o el juego duro, o la sexualidad sin tapujos, o...

Damon gimió. Ya se había torturado bastante por un día, así que tiró de ella... y fue interrumpido, o salvado, según se mirase, por una llamada con los nudillos a la puerta.

**¿Qué les parecio el plan de Damon para acostarse con Elena? Bueno chicas, mil gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo. Nos vemos el Miercoles :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

**CELOS**

Elena abrió la puerta y Matt Salvatore entró.

—Hola, cariño.

Elena lo miró sorprendida, y aún más lo estuvo cuando Matt la abrazó de pronto.

—Estás debajo del acebo —dijo, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un ridículo sombrero en la cabeza de Matt del que salía un alambre largo de cuyo extremo colgaba un brote de acebo.

—Dios mío, Matt, ¿de dónde has sacado esa cosa?

—Dios del cielo me lo envió anoche mientras hacía las compras de Navidad. Nada más verlo, supe que era perfecto para conseguir tenerte donde yo quiero que estés.

—¿Y qué sitio es ése?

Matt le dedicó una sonrisa capaz de hacer palpitar el corazón femenino más acorazado, pero a la que Elena era inmune, un hecho que alentaba más que desanimaba a Matt en su persecución amorosa.

—Pues aquí, en mis brazos —susurró—. Dispuesta a ser besada.

Elena, riéndose, lo empujó por el pecho para separarlo, pero él la levantó en el aire, y su gemido de dolor sonó justo cuando Damon decidía salir del salón.

—¡Maldita sea, Matt, suéltala! —tiró de su hermano para separarlo y le pasó a Elena un brazo por la cintura para ofrecerle su apoyo—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida como un muerto.

Elena asintió como pudo, aunque el dolor le bajaba por la pierna y le subía por la espalda.

Matt se acercó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Pues que tiene una herida enorme, idiota.

—¿Y cómo iba a saberlo yo?

Elena levantó una mano.

—No tiene importancia.

Brevemente le explicó a Matt lo de la mordedura; él soltó un silbido y se hizo a un lado para intentar ver la herida, pero Damon maniobró para que no pudiera ver nada.

—Es horrible. Lo siento muchísimo, preciosa.

Damon cerró un poco más el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura, pero Elena se separó para apoyarse delicadamente en el sofá. La discusión entre los hermanos iba a saltar de un momento a otro, y no sabía cómo evitarlo.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido entrar y atacarla de ese modo?

Matt arqueó las cejas y miró a su hermano con curiosidad.

—No la he atacado. Sólo pretendía robarle un beso, como siempre.

Unos nubarrones negros de tormenta se cernían en la expresión de Damon.

—¿Tú... tienes algo con mi hermano? —le preguntó a ella.

—Por supuesto —hizo una pausa—. Se llama amistad, so tonto.

Damon se quedó boquiabierto y segundos después el cuello se le tiñó de rojo.

—Lo siento.

—Ya puedes. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que sientes? ¿Qué no sea la ninfómana que te habías empeñado en que fuera?

Matt los miró interesado.

—¿Quieres que Elena sea una ninfómana? Pues ahora que lo pienso no es mala...

—¡Cállate, Matt! —espetaron los dos al unísono.

Matt levantó las manos en señal de rendición mientras intentaba contener la sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que pensaras de verdad que me acuesto con tu hermano pequeño.

Matt no pudo más y se le escapó una risilla, pero retrocedió un paso al ver cómo lo miraban.

—Yo nunca he dicho... —comenzó a defenderse Damon, pero ella no le dejó continuar.

—¡Pero lo has pensado! ¿Y qué pasa con Alaric? ¿Está a salvo de mis lascivas garras? Porque claro, según tú, ningún hombre está seguro cerca de mí. Es tan evidente que no discrimino, ni tengo principios, ni...

—Ya basta, Elena —la interrumpió Damon.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te gusta que te eche en cara tus propios pensamientos?

Matt carraspeó con fuerza para llenar el silencio que siguió a aquella frase.

—Nunca había estado aquí antes. Me gusta, Elena.

Pero ella no podía apartar la mirada de Damon. Era como algo táctil, algo que la llenaba de energía.

—Me alegro de que le guste a alguien.

Damon frunció el ceño.

—Me gusta, ¿ok? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Me gusta tu maldito apartamento.

Elena se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, y Matt emprendió el camino hacia la puerta.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de marcharme. Toda esta hostilidad es mala para un joven tan impresionable como yo. Elena, espero que te recuperes enseguida —saludó a su hermano—. Damon, espero que te calles antes de que ella te mate.

Y riéndose, se marchó.

Elena tenía la respiración agitada y sentía sus emociones hirviendo en la superficie.

Se sentía... vital y llena de energía, como siempre que discutía con Damon.

Nunca se había fijado en lo cómoda que se sentía hablado con él, con qué facilidad le decía todo. No tenía reservas ni tapujos con él. Ni siquiera sus insultos tenían ya tanta importancia, ahora que tenía la sensación de comprenderle. Y entonces reparó en que cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera sentido celoso de Matt. Desde luego, bien le vendrían unas lecciones de su hermano pequeño en lo referente a seducción.

—No me voy a marchar, Elena, por mucho que lo desees.

—Yo no deseo tal cosa.

—¿Eh, no?

—¿Tanto te molestaría que tuviera algo con Matt?

En lugar de contestar, se quedó completamente inmóvil y preguntó:

—¿Es que lo estás pensando?

—No, nunca.

Damon se relajó inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque no sabe lo que quiere. Matt no es la persona que tú crees que es.

Damon se acercó.

—¿No? ¿Quién es entonces?

—Todavía no lo sé, principalmente porque él mismo tampoco lo sabe. Creo que no sabe cuál es su papel en la familia. No es el hijo mayor, el responsable, y no puede competir con Caroline, que es la más joven y la única chica. Alaric es tu mejor amigo, y ha ocupado tu puesto en la empresa de la familia, de modo que creo que Matt está todavía intentando pensar dónde encaja él.

—Matt es mi hermano, mi único hermano. No necesita «encajar» en ningún sitio.

—Por supuesto que lo necesita. Es un hombre de veintitres años y necesita tener su propia posición en la familia. Algo con más estatura que limitarse a ser el hermano del superhombre.

Damon frunció el ceño, y Elena se sintió animada.

—Esa es la razón de que sea siempre tan descarado. Como todavía no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo, ser descarado es una forma de ocultarlo.

—Elena...

Ella lo miró y él acarició su mejilla.

—No quiero seguir hablando de Matt.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —le preguntó, consciente de la sensación cálida y trémula que crecía en su vientre cada vez que Damon la miraba de aquel modo.

—Quiero volver a besarte... demonios, lo que quiero es hacerte el amor y oírte gemir —enmarcó su cara con las manos—. Quiero oírte susurrar mi nombre y gritar de placer.

Elena contuvo la respiración. Los ojos azules de Damon habían adquirido una tonalidad casi irreal tras las gafas, y Elena se humedeció los labios.

—Yo... yo creo que también lo deseo.

—No quiero estropearlo contigo.

Sabía lo que quería decir y su inseguridad le hizo olvidarse de la propia.

—Yo te ayudaré.

—¿Comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Elena? No quiero estropearlo con mi torpeza. Quiero que sea bueno para ti.

—Damon... —rozó su mejilla y su garganta—. Sé que no estás seguro, pero todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa... enseñarme?

Su voz bajó de intensidad, y Elena se preguntó si de verdad estaría tan nervioso ante la posibilidad de hacerle el amor. El corazón se le derritió.

¡No! No el corazón. No iba a permitir que sus emociones entrasen en juego. El mundo de Damon Salvatore y el suyo eran demasiado distintos para poder armonizarlos durante mucho tiempo. No se iba a dejar cautivar por su vulnerabilidad. Era simplemente un hombre, imperfecto como todos. Como terapeuta podía ayudarlo, y disfrutar al mismo tiempo, pero no iba a permitir que confundiera las cosas.

—Damon, ¿te crees capaz de aceptar una aventura conmigo?

Él se quedó rígido y Elena pensó que se iba a echar atrás, y después de un largo y angustioso momento en el que no dejó de mirarla fijamente, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Otro beso breve y desmañado. Pero todo eso iba a cambiar muy pronto.

—Yo no quiero nada serio, igual que tú.

Elena tragó saliva, intentando convencerse de que aquélla era la respuesta que quería.

—Bien. Entonces, estamos de acuerdo.

Damon rozó la punta de su nariz.

—Hay una cosa más. Como médico tuyo, insisto en que esperes un tiempo antes de embarcarte en ninguna otra aventura amorosa. Esa herida tiene que cicatrizar, Elena.

—Y hasta entonces, ¿qué? ¿Seguimos como siempre, mordiéndonos cada cinco minutos?

—No. Además, no estoy seguro de que pudiera seguir haciéndolo. Tú te lo tomas con tranquilidad; yo te vigilo la herida, y te vienes a mi casa a pasar la Navidad. De ese modo tendremos tiempo de hacernos a la idea de que vamos a estar juntos.

Ella no necesitaba hacerse a la idea, pero quizás Damon sí. Todo aquello era nuevo para él. No es que ella fuese la experta que él se imaginaba, pero eso era sólo asunto suyo, no de Damon. Y en cuanto a lo de comprender necesidades y deseos sexuales, sí que era toda una experta.

Le tendió la mano y esperó a que él se la estrechara.

—¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho.

Elena lo abrazó.

—Creo que deberíamos sellar este trato tan especial con un beso —declaró, y sin darle a Damon la oportunidad de separarse, utilizó con él todos los trucos que conocía para volverle loco de necesidad.

Cuando por fin se separaron, tenía las gafas empañadas y los ojos oscurecidos de lujuria.

—Eres una mujer perversa, Elena.

Ella aceptó el comentario con una sonrisa y le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes, Damon. Cuando llegue el momento, seré buena contigo.

Los ojos le brillaron y contestó en un susurro:

—Apenas puedo esperar.

Elena pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de escribir un libro sobre la estimulación erótica verbal previa al acto sexual. Su experiencia con Damon le habría facilitado toda la información.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que concibieran el plan, y Damon había utilizado ese tiempo al máximo. Se las había arreglado para insinuarse de tal modo en sus pensamientos que no pasaba ni un solo momento en que no interrumpiese de alguna manera su trabajo o sus costumbres. Se sorprendía a sí misma sonriendo por las razones más absurdas, y por mucho que lo intentara, no podía quitársele de la cabeza.

Estaba cansada. Aquél había sido su primer día fuera de casa. Damon se había tomado el día libre para hacer las funciones de chofer y llevarla de aquí para allá, y ella no se había molestado en decirle que no. Le gustaba demasiado estar con él, y aún no se encontraba lo bastante bien como para poder conducir.

—Tienes cara de estar agotada. Dejémoslo ya.

—Todavía no. Una parada más, ¿vale?

Habían estado en el estudio de radio para asegurarse de que todo estaba preparado para su próximo programa. Después, habían comido en el centro comercial y Elena había podido hacer unas cuantas compras de Navidad con la ayuda de Damon.

Había descubierto que hacer esas compras no era tan terrible como se había imaginado; de hecho, hasta podía ser divertido. A Alaric le compró varios cebos artificiales, bastante caros por cierto, pero que Damon le había jurado le iban a encantar. Para Matt, le compró el último compacto de música de jazz. Incluso le compró algo a su madre, un precioso jarrón de cristal, aunque hacía años que no celebrasen la Navidad. Damon había estado todo el tiempo a su lado, bromeando y haciendo las más escandalosas sugerencias, pero cuando compró un precioso salto de cama muy sexy para Caroline, dio media vuelta y dijo que la esperaría en el supermercado. Elena utilizó el momento de intimidad para comprarle a él sus regalos, y después se pasó el resto de la tarde dándole vueltas a si le gustarían o no.

—Tengo que pasar por correos. Queda de camino a mi casa.

Damon la miró a hurtadillas.

—Creía que íbamos a ir a mi casa un rato.

No fue lo que dijo, sino la forma en que lo hizo lo que hizo desvanecerse el cansancio y suscitó en Elena un vivo interés.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y para qué tenemos que ir a tu casa?

Lo vio apretar las manos en el volante y apretar ligeramente la mandíbula.

—Ya estás casi recuperada. Unos cuantos días más y estarás... bien.

Aunque la nieve seguía cayendo y la temperatura estaba muy cerca de los cero grados, Elena sintió calor.

—Había pensado que hoy podíamos... practicar un poco —concluyó él.

—¿Para preparar nuestro perverso plan?

Damon tomó su mano.

—No es perverso. Es... bueno, no sé cómo calificarlo. Sólo soy un hombre, Elena. No voy a poder seguir soportando esto mucho más tiempo.

—Pues yo soy una mujer y tampoco ha sido fácil para mí.

—¿No?

—No —contestó—. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un momento.

—¿Incluso en el trabajo?

Ella asintió.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —dijo él—. ¿Y también cuando estás comiendo?

—También.

Damon apretó su mano.

—¿Y cuando estás en la cama?

—Especialmente.

—Bien. Me alegro.

—¿Al sufrimiento le gusta tener compañía?

—No es que haya estado sufriendo exactamente. Ha sido como estar pisando alfileres continuamente, de mal humor, no sé... Y para colmo, las enfermeras del hospital se están comportando últimamente de una forma muy rara. Es como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. No puedo entrar en el comedor sin que prácticamente me ataquen en masa. Es muy raro.

Vaya por Dios...

—Mm... puede que ahora tu nueva sexualidad se note, y las invite a ser más atrevidas.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Conmigo estás siendo mucho más amable, más cordial.

Él se echó a reír.

—Sí, pero es que tú eres la única persona con la que yo no era amable antes.

—Vaya... eso me hace sentir muy especial.

Damon dejó de reírse.

—Es que lo eres, Elena. Creo que por eso me ha costado tanto llegar a entenderte. No he conocido a nadie como tú.

—¿Quieres decir alguien tan desvergonzada y tan descarada como yo?

Para sorpresa suya, pareció quedarse considerando un momento sus palabras.

—Me temo que vas a malinterpretar lo que voy a decirte, así que déjame terminar —hizo una pausa—. Eres descarada, pero no en el mal sentido. Crees en lo que dices, en el trabajo que haces, y creo que eso te hace ser más efectiva. Y sé que eres más fuerte que cualquier otra persona que conozca, hombre o mujer. He disfrutado pudiendo ayudarte mientras estabas recuperándote, pero no me cabe la menor duda de que habrías podido arreglártelas perfectamente tú sola. Incluso sin tener familia, ni un montón de amigos.

Jamás le habían dirigido tantos cumplidos, pero era evidente que se equivocaba. No era una mujer fuerte, y su descaro ocultaba la inseguridad, el temor de no llegar nunca a encontrar el amor verdadero, de pasarse toda la vida sola. O de ser como su madre.

No confiaba en los amigos porque no le gustaba que pudieran llegar a meterse en su vida. Cuando uno se abre a los amigos, ellos quieren compartir tu vida, invadir tus pensamientos y tus sueños. Su hermana Caroline, con su carácter sincero, franco y abierto, se había hecho un hueco en su corazón, y la quería como si fuese una hermana. Si no tenía cuidado, podía empezar a querer a toda la familia.

—¿En qué piensas? Estás muy callada.

Elena censuró parte de sus pensamientos.

—Estaba recordando cómo nos conocimos Caroline y yo.

—En la librería de Caroline, ¿no?

—Sí —Elena sonrió al pensar en la librería pequeña y conservadora que poseía Caroline. Estaba emplazada en un barrio muy exclusivo—. Había hecho un pedido de mi último libro, y al ver en mi biografía que vivía en la zona, escribió una carta a mi editor y él me la hizo llegar —Elena sonrió y apretó la mano de Damon—. Decía que estaba muy impresionada con mi prosa.

Damon no mordió el anzuelo.

—Aún es joven e impresionable.

—Está enamorada.

Damon casi sacó el coche de la carretera.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—¿Es que no lo sabías? ¿No has visto los síntomas? No me lo puedo creer. ¿Estás ciego?

Seguían insultándose el uno al otro con cierta regularidad, pero ninguno se lo tomaba en serio. Ya no.

—Caroline sólo está estirando las alas. No está enamorada.

—Sí que lo está, y precisamente por eso me escribió. Leyó mi libro, y supo que yo comprendería su situación.

—¿Qué situación?

—Pues la de estar atrapada entre un hermano mayor y muy serio que sigue considerándola una niña, y otro hermano que ruge cada vez que a un hombre se le ocurre tan siquiera mirarla.

—¿Matt hace eso?

—Matt es tan protector como tú, pero lo hace de un modo diferente. Está decidido a deshacerse de cualquier posible pretendiente, y si es necesario, llegar a los puños.

—No me había dado cuenta. De lo de Matt, quiero decir. Aunque me lo imagino

perfectamente haciendo algo así. Pero sigo pensando que Caroline no está enamorada.

—Piensa lo que quieras. No me importa.

—Ya. ¿Y de quién se supone que está enamorada?

—No puedo decírtelo —sonrió—. Es un secreto.

—Y unas narices. Lo que pasa es que no sabes cómo se llama.

Elena se inclinó hacia él y susurró, acariciándole la pierna:

—Espera y verás. La verdad no tardará nada en salir.

Tal y como había esperado, él ignoró sus palabras y se concentró en su caricia.

—¿Vas a venir a mi casa, Elena?

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Él sonrió.

—Lo que tú quieras que haga.

Elena cerró los ojos ante el impacto de las palabras.

—¿Y si soy yo la que quiero hacerte cosas a ti?

Damon apartó la mirada de la carretera un instante para besarla.

—Ya entraremos en detalles cuando lleguemos. Pero mientras tanto, hazme un favor y evita las provocaciones, si no quieres que muera de un ataque al corazón.

Elena no volvió a decir nada más, pero no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos siguieran vagando, de modo que cuando llegaron a su casa, estaba en tan malas condiciones como Damon. O incluso peores.

**Se acerca el momento de que Damon tome sus "clases" de manos de la Dra Gilbert ¿curiosas?… Nos leemos el Viernes y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete**

**STRIKE ONE**

**Los personajes son tomados de L.J. Smith, la adaptación mia y en esta ocasión Lori Foster decidio que este capitulo sea para adultos responsables o menores maduros, en fin…disfrutenlo!**

Damon contempló a Elena bajarse despacio del coche. Estaba presionándola; quería ir demasiado deprisa. Aún necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, y aquel día, con tanto ajetreo, parecía especialmente cansada. Preciosa, pero cansada. Le ofreció su brazo no fuera a resbalarse en el suelo helado y la miró.

—Venir aquí no ha sido una buena idea.

Elena lo miró e hizo resbalar los dedos sobre sus labios.

—Tonterías. Ha sido una idea excelente. No te pongas nervioso.

Damon la miró sorprendido. Debía pensar que la intimidad que iban a compartir le inspiraba temor, pero lo que en realidad temía era la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia ella. No se lo esperaba. Saber que había acudido a otro médico para que le viera la herida y le quitara los puntos, había ultrajado su instinto de protección. No confiaba en ninguna otra persona para cuidar de ella... y no quería que ningún otro médico viera su cuerpo. Era absurdo, siendo él mismo médico como era y sabiendo bien el distanciamiento que se imponía entre médico y paciente, pero...

—Tienes cara de estar hecha polvo. ¿Te has tomado el analgésico hoy?

—Ya no los necesito. Estoy bien, Damon, de verdad, así que deja de hacer de gallina clueca, respira hondo e invítame a entrar.

Damon sucumbió a su sugerencia. Aunque también era verdad que se habría rendido si hubiese guardado silencio. La deseaba demasiado para esperar.

Una guirnalda decoraba la puerta de entrada.

—Te gusta poner adornos de Navidad, ¿eh?

—Es una tradición —contestó, abriendo la puerta—. Mi madre adornaba siempre las puertas, las de dentro de casa y las de fuera, y ponía luces en todo lo que no se moviera. Caroline y Matt no lo recuerdan, pero yo sí.

Damon le ofreció su mano para entrar y después le besó brevemente, un beso que a ella le hizo sonreír. Con el pie, cerró la puerta, y tirando del cuello de su abrigo, le acercó a ella.

—Un beso de verdad —susurró.

Demonios, aquella mujer era capaz de rizarle el pelo si se ponía a ello. Intentó mantener los brazos pegados al cuerpo, controlar la respiración, pero ella se pegó a él instintivamente mientras devoraba su boca.

—Elena...

—Quitémonos los abrigos.

Damon la observó mientras se quitaba la capa y la dejaba caer al suelo. Vestida como siempre de negro, estaba increíble. Llevaba un jersey largo de cachemir, pantalones negros y botas, y todo ello contribuía a que el color de su pelo y de sus ojos resaltase aún más.

Elena lo miró expectante y él se quitó su abrigo. Quería quitárselo todo, quería tenerla desnuda delante de él, pero tenía que seguir fiel a su papel de tímido.

—¿Quieres un café? —le preguntó, mientras recogía los abrigos y aprovechaba el tiempo para concentrarse en no olvidarse de su plan.

Ella lo miró confusa.

—Es lo que más me apetece en este mundo.

Él se fue a reír, pero se atragantó y la risa se convirtió en tos.

—Puedes darte una vuelta por la casa si te apetece mientras yo preparo el café.

Para sorpresa suya, ella se tomó la sugerencia al pie de la letra y entró al salón.

—¿Cuál es tu habitación?

—La puerta al final del pasillo. Lo primero es el baño, luego el estudio y después la habitación de invitados.

—Gracias.

Desapareció dentro de su dormitorio, y como la curiosidad mató al gato, Damon no pudo resistirse y la siguió.

—¿Qué haces, Elena?

—Pues mirar, como tú me has sugerido. Tú has visto mi dormitorio, has revisado mis cajones y mi ropa interior, así que es justo que eche un vistacillo, ¿no?

—¿Es que pretendes inspeccionar mis calzoncillos?

—Mm... más tarde, cuando te desnudes —los ojos le brillaban con una mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación—. Pero por ahora, sólo quiero ver tu casa; es para ver si me sorprendo tanto como tú en la mía.

Él apenas registró sus palabras; la cabeza había dejado de funcionarle después de lo de desnudarse.

—Elena, ¿no estás yendo un poco deprisa?

Ella estaba mirando debajo de su cama. Por qué, no lo sabía. ¿Es que se imaginaba que guardaba revistas de chicas allí? Luego, miró en su armario.

—Sólo estoy intentando recuperar lo que me llevas de ventaja —las manos le temblaron al curiosear su ropa—. No te preocupes, que no voy a presionarte.

—No estoy preocupado. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Bien. Quiero que te relajes, y que pienses en esto como en algo natural.

—«¿Esto?»

—Me refiero a lo de que estemos juntos. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse, porque no vamos a juzgar a nadie —Elena enrojeció y tuvo que carraspear—. Como has dicho tú antes, sólo vamos a conocernos mejor.

Damon se apoyó contra la pared.

—Me había imaginado que empezaríamos en el salón, charlaríamos, nos besaríamos un poco...

—Nos besaríamos mucho —le corrigió—. A ti te gusta besar, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... aunque necesites algo de práctica.

—Sí, me gusta besar.

—Excelente —se sentó en el borde de la cama y botó un poco, como probando el colchón—. Es lo bastante blando.

Bastante blando ¿para qué?, se preguntó, pero fue incapaz de preguntárselo a ella, sobre todo viendo que se estaba quitando las botas. Entonces reparó en una pequeña mueca de dolor que le provocaba la flexión y se acercó a ella.

—Déjame a mí.

Elena se apoyó en los codos y él se arrodilló para descalzarla.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —contestó. Su voz había bajado un poco de tono y el rosa que le daba color a sus mejillas teñía también su cuello. Excitación. Las rodillas estuvieron a punto de vencérsele y deseó tumbarse sobre ella y poseerla con suavidad hasta oírla gemir, y después hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que ambos perdieran la razón. Pero se limitó a sentarse a su lado y a poner cara de inseguridad.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres un café?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo te quiero a ti.

Damon cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Si se movía, lo echaría todo a perder, porque no había contado con el efecto de sus palabras, de su deseo. No iba a poder hacerlo.

No iba a poder fingir una distancia que no sentía, estando en tensión de pies a cabeza, más excitado de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida.

Elena se incorporó y le quitó las gafas para depositar un beso en sus párpados cerrados. Evidentemente estaba decidida a animarlo.

—Número uno, Damon: no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse —su voz era casi un susurro—. Cualquier cosa que hagamos juntos, cualquier cosa que ambos encontremos satisfactoria, será buena para ambos.

Tomó un puñado de edredón en cada mano para contenerse y no tocarla, y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Elena dejó sus gafas en la mesilla antes de tirar despacio de su jersey para sacárselo por la cabeza.

—Me gustas muchísimo, Damon.

Él alzó los brazos obedientemente y el jersey desapareció.

Sus nudillos le rozaron el vientre cuando le desabrochó el cinturón, y se le escapó un gemido áspero y ahogado. Tanto contenerse le hacía temblar, al igual que a ella le temblaban las manos.

—Túmbate —le susurró al oído.

Damon obedeció, pero ella lo empujó por los hombros y cayó con él sobre el colchón con un suspiro. Su pelo le rozó las mejillas al tiempo que con las manos le recorría los hombros y el pecho, acariciándolo suavemente los pezones mientras él intentaba pensar en otra cosa: el hospital, la nieve... lo que fuera.

Elena le besó el cuello.

—Estás muy tenso. Relájate un poco.

Damon se echó a reír. Imposible relajarse. Entonces ella volvió a su cinturón, y por puro instinto de conservación, Damon le sujetó las manos.

—Elena, espera.

No reconoció su propia voz.

—Sh... no pasa nada. No voy a hacerte daño.

No se trataba de que pudiera hacerle daño, sino de que, si no frenaba un poco, no iba a aguantar; no iba a ser capaz de darle a ella el placer que quería darle, porque más que nada en el mundo, más que satisfacer su propia necesidad, quería ver a Elena Gilbert alcanzar el clímax en sus brazos.

—¿No crees que deberías... ponerte al día? —le preguntó, besándole las manos.

Ella arqueó las cejas y él rozó el cuello de su jersey.

—¿Quieres... quieres que me quite la ropa?

El nerviosismo con que le contestó le pareció encantador, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había pretendido relajarle a él.

—¿Es que no quieres hacerlo? —preguntó, inyectando suficiente inseguridad a su pregunta para ponerla en acción.

—Claro que sí.

Era curioso, pero casi parecía más insegura que él. Quizás tenía una forma especial de seducir, una cierta organización. Quizás desvestirla venía más tarde, pero él necesitaba tener acceso a ella en aquel momento, poder tocarla y saborearla para que ambos estuvieran en el mismo barco. Cuando se ahogara, quería que se ahogase con él.

Elena se giró y se quitó el jersey sin prisas. Damon admiró la línea suave de su espalda, su pequeña cintura, la curva de sus caderas. Tenía un lunar en el hombro derecho y se inclinó a besarlo. Elena se quedó inmóvil y apenas mirándole por encima del hombro, preguntó:

—Bueno... ¿es que no crees que deberías quitarte los zapatos?

No comprendía que tuviera tanta prisa porque, para él, el mayor placer de hacer el amor era tomarse su tiempo, disfrutar del cuerpo de una mujer, jugar con ella, excitarla, dejar que la tensión creciera entre ellos hasta que la necesidad los volviera locos. Pero Elena parecía ir a velocidad de crucero por algún motivo. Quizás su supuesta inexperiencia la estaba poniendo nerviosa, o quizás pensara que era él quien tenía prisa. Puede que incluso pensara que se iba a echar atrás si no se daba prisa.

Damon sonrió.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... tú mandas.

Ella se desabrochó el sujetador... blanco y de encaje, algo que le había sorprendido tanto como complacido. Pero sujetó las copas pegadas a sus pechos, y siguió de espaldas a él.

Cuando Damon se agachó para quitarse los zapatos, ella le abrazó por la espalda. La sorpresa de sentir sus pechos contra su piel le hizo estremecerse. Fue a darse la vuelta, pero ella se lo impidió.

—Sh...

Y mientras lo acariciaba suavemente con las manos, le rozaba la espalda con los pezones, hasta que Damon supo que explotaría si no paraba, así que apretó los dientes y se volvió hacia ella.

Pero tuvo que apartar la mirada. Era demasiado sexy, demasiado hermosa.

Entonces fue él quien la tumbó sobre el colchón y ella le dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos. Damon le quitó los pantalones, llevándose sus bragas al mismo tiempo.

No era perfecta, tal y como había pensado siempre, pero la curva de sus caderas lo excitaba, al igual que el ligero abultamiento de su vientre. Se le notaban algo las costillas y pensó que necesitaba ganar algo de peso, pero sus piernas, largas y ligeramente musculosas, le quitaron la respiración.

Tomó entonces un mechón de pelo en la mano. Era embriagante y sedoso. Sonrió: era una morena espectacular.

—Quiero besarte, Elena—susurró.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Dónde? —gimió.

«En todas partes».

—Donde tú quieras.

Elena se humedeció los labios y tras un momento de pensar y un suspiro audible, se tocó un pecho.

—Aquí.

Damon apoyó suavemente la mano en su pecho y la vio contener la respiración. Muy despacio, dejando que ella anticipase su caricia, rozó su pezón con un dedo y lo sintió endurecerse. Luego tiró de él, y Elena se retorció con un gemido de placer.

Jamás había estado tan excitado con tan poco, pero ver la respuesta de Elena le puso al borde del abismo.

—¿Aquí? —le preguntó, tras acariciarlo con la lengua.

Ella sólo pudo asentir.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió, tras besarla como lo haría la brisa.

—¡Sí!

Y atrajo su cabeza hacia ella.

Sonriendo, Damon la satisfizo mientras ella enredaba los dedos en su pelo, y sus gemidos espolearon su excitación.

Besó su otro pecho y se separó de ella para quitarse los pantalones. Elena lo miraba con los ojos inmóviles y abiertos de par en par. Después volvió a ella y cubrió su pubis con la mano. Elena se cimbreó como un junco.

—Damon, por favor...

—Dime qué he de hacer —le preguntó, ya no por seguir interpretando su papel de novicio, sino porque sabía que la pregunta la excitaría aún más.

—Acaríciame —dijo con una voz apenas audible y Damon obedeció.

—Abre tus piernas un poco, cariño.

Y deslizó un dedo en su interior sólo por saber hasta dónde llegaba su excitación, y fue una sorpresa y un enorme placer descubrirla húmeda y caliente, tanto que gimió con ella.

Los dos parecían haber olvidado sus papeles, y Damon no tenía intención de recordárselo. Apenas podía respirar, pensar.

Elena elevaba las caderas al ritmo del movimiento de su mano, y aquello ya fue demasiado, así que sacó un preservativo de la mesilla; apenas se lo había puesto, Elena lo buscaba ya, clavándole los dedos en los hombros, urgiéndole.

Un último segundo de claridad le sirvió para recordar su herida.

—Ponte de lado, cariño.

Elena lo miró.

—No quiero hacerte daño, Elena, y será más fácil para ti así. Puedo controlar mejor las cosas.

Ella frunció el ceño un instante y sus ojos se oscurecieron por la sospecha, pero Damon no le dio oportunidad de pensar y colocó la pierna del lado herido sobre su cadera.

Elena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, confusa, ansiosa, curiosa. Damon quería enterrarse en ella, hacerla parte de sí, y con sumo cuidado la penetró, apretando los dientes al notar la natural resistencia de su cuerpo. Vio a Elena cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

Poco a poco, fue entrando en ella, intentando moderar sus movimientos, intentando protegerla de la violencia de su pasión. Deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y acarició su sexo, y ella dejó escapar un grito agudo de placer, reaccionando con una tensión casi... excesiva, como si nunca la hubiesen acariciado así. Y en una décima de segundo, se dio cuenta de todo.

—Elena... —susurró, y mirándola a la cara, esperó a que todo se arreglara por sí solo.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió la cara en su cuello.

—Este... —tragó saliva y sintió los ligeros movimientos de su cuerpo, como si intentara estarse quieta pero no pudiera—. Éste es un mal momento para hablar, Damon.

—Pero ¿eres virgen?

Intentó bajar la cabeza y ver su expresión, pero ella no se lo permitió. ¿Virgen? No podía asimilar las consecuencias de algo así. Entonces vio su pelo revuelto, sus hombros temblorosos y sintió algo extraño, cálido y profundo invadir su alma.

—Sí, Damon, lo sé —dijo—. Sería difícil no recordarlo.

A él también le habría sido difícil no darse cuenta. ¿Por qué no se lo habría dicho?

—Elena...

—¡Ahora no, Damon!

Y Damon gimió, incapaz de tener ningún pensamiento racional, perdido en el ritmo de su cuerpo. Sujetándola por las caderas, se hundió por completo en ella, regocijándose en sus gemidos, en sus torpes intentos de adaptarse a sus movimientos.

Ningún hombre la había tenido antes así. Ningún hombre la había acariciado como él.

Aquella verdad reverberaba en su cabeza y en su corazón, y su cuerpo palpitaba con una mezcla de emociones físicas y emotivas capaces de destruir su fuerza.

Elena gemía, primero quedamente, luego más, cada vez más, arrastrándole a él hasta que supo que no iba a poder más y se perdió en ella sin remisión. Cubrió sus pechos con las manos, mordió ligeramente su hombro y ahogó un grito en su piel fragante y tersa cuando alcanzó el clímax.

Tras un momento, Elena no pudo soportar más su peso y se rindió sobre el colchón. Damon se quedó tumbado junto a ella boca arriba, los brazos abiertos de par en par, las piernas casi entumecidas, el cuerpo palpitando.

Sintió que Elena se movía a su lado y que le observaba con curiosidad.

—No irás a hacer una estupidez del estilo de quedarte dormido, ¿verdad?

Sonreír era algo que requería más fuerza de la que él poseía en aquel momento.

—No. Descanso.

Elena le golpeó en el hombro.

—¿Por qué lo has dejado?

Él entreabrió un ojo y la vio sobre él.

—Es que no he podido más.

Ella se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron.

—¡Pues yo sí podía más!

—Lo sé, y lo siento —cerró los ojos para contener el deseo de reírse—. Deja que recupere el aliento y te mostraré hasta dónde llega mi arrepentimiento por haberte dejado.

—Ya...

Elena fue a levantarse de la cama pero él la sujetó por un brazo.

—No te enfades, Elena. Ya te he dicho que voy a compensarte.

—¿Cómo?

—No me mires así, que no voy a torturarte.

Aquella situación era casi absurda y se echó a reír, pero ella frunció el ceño y cuando iba a decir algo, la besó; pero con un beso de verdad en el que puso toda su sabiduría, decidido a mostrarle lo bien que podían estar juntos.

Y Elena, insatisfecha, su cuerpo aún cálido y tembloroso, se derritió como un cubo de hielo al sol de agosto.

Damon la besó hasta que la sintió aferrarse a él, clavarle las uñas, moverse pegada a él, y descendió entonces hasta sus pechos y los lamió y los mordió oyendo sus gemidos.

—Qué hermosa eres, Elena —dijo cuando ella levantó hacia él sus caderas, su necesidad tan intensa como la de él.

Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de una fina película de sudor y Damon besó su vientre y más abajo aún, y cuando cubrió su pubis con la boca, ella le devolvió el cumplido sin palabras, pidiéndole más.

Sin dudar, con la voz entrecortada, Elena le dijo lo que le gustaba, y en medio de una frase casi incoherente, alcanzó el clímax. Emitió con él un grito ahogado que a Damon le llenó de placer, y siguió besándola, lamiéndola y acariciándola hasta que ella se quedó inmóvil, los gemidos transformados en satisfechos suspiros.

Jamás había disfrutado tanto de su habilidad para hacer el amor. Se sentía como un rey, como alguien que hubiese escrito su propio libro. La abrazó y siguió acariciándola hasta que, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, Elena se incorporó y su puño fue a estrellarse en el centro de su pecho.

«Ya empezamos», se dijo, y abrió los ojos.

—¡Eres un miserable, un maldito cretino! ¡Y no pretendas decir que no sabes de qué te hablo!

El pecho se le ensanchó de orgullo.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que me he ganado un par de halagos como ése —Elena lo miró con los ojos entornados e iba a sacudirle de nuevo cuando él la sujetó por la muñeca—. No hagas eso. Vas a hacerte daño.

—¡Maldita sea, Damon...

—¿Y tú, Elena? ¡Eras virgen! ¡Casi me da un ataque!

—¿Y por qué sólo «casi?»

—Pues si quieres que te diga la verdad, es que estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando cómo me rogabas que...

—No te he rogado ni un solo momento.

El sonrió y soltó su mano.

—Sí que lo has hecho, y yo he disfrutado como un loco.

Elena se separó de él violentamente.

—No cambies de tema, Damon. Me has mentido.

Era cierto, pero en su opinión, esa mentira carecía de importancia. Además, no quería discutir.

—Elena, ninguno de los dos ha sido completamente honesto, ¿no crees?

—¡Yo no te he mentido! ¡Fuiste tú quien sacaste tus propias conclusiones absurdas! Pero tú sí me has engañado deliberadamente.

Damon se incorporó apoyándose en un codo.

—Mis conclusiones no eran ridículas teniendo en cuenta cómo te comportabas conmigo, Elena. No hacías más que provocarme sin discreción alguna a pesar de que sabías que no me gustabas.

—¡Ja! Me has deseado desde el principio. Al menos, sé sincero en eso.

No podía negarlo, dado que en aquel momento, estaba excitándose de nuevo. Los dos estaban sobre el edredón, desnudos, y su renovado interés sería más que obvio con que ella bajase la mirada.

—Sí, pero hice todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

—Eso no hace falta que me lo digas —lo miró con desprecio—. Te pasas tanto tiempo ocultándote de ti mismo y de los demás, que es casi un milagro que tus pacientes puedan encontrarte.

—Al menos yo tengo un poco de decencia.

—Lo que quiere decir que yo no, ¿verdad? Pues bien, déjame decirte algo, Damon. Puede que yo haya contribuido a que te hicieras una idea absurda de mí, pero sólo porque tú me ponías enferma, actuando siempre como si fueses mejor que yo.

La culpabilidad fue como una punzada en el pecho.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso.

—Pero lo has pensado. Te da pánico que Caroline y yo podamos ser amigas.

De pronto, se sintió perdido. No había nada que pudiera decir a eso. Ponerse a la defensiva era su único recurso.

—Elena, ¿cómo es posible que fueras virgen?

—Muy sencillo: porque sólo he conocido cerdos como tú —espetó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te has acostado conmigo? —preguntó, al tiempo que deslizaba un dedo por su brazo. Y en el camino que había recorrido vio que la piel se le erizaba. ¡Ja! Dijera lo que dijese, no era inmune a él, y confirmarlo le llenó de un intenso orgullo masculino.

Elena decidió entonces meterse bajo las sábanas, y Damon se consoló por haber perdido su desnudez pensando que por lo menos no se había marchado de la habitación. Simplemente se habría cansado de la incansable curiosidad de su mirada.

Con un suspiro, se levantó de la cama y sintió que Elena le observaba. El sol de última hora de la tarde apenas entraba por los cristales congelados. Fuera, la rama de un árbol cargada de nieve rozaba la pared de la casa, movida por el viento invernal. Y en su cama, acurrucada bajo las sábanas en una adorable muestra de modestia, estaba la mujer más atractiva, más compleja y más seductora que había conocido. Se colocó las gafas para poder ver con claridad: no quería perderse un solo detalle de aquel momento tan especial. Después, se volvió a ella con los brazos en jarras.

Elena lo miró, pero luego apartó la mirara.

—¿Por qué no te vistes?

—Contesta a mi pregunta, Elena.

Ella lo miró, desafiante.

—¿Y por qué no iba a acostarme contigo? —hizo un gesto vago hacia su cuerpo—. Estás disponible, eres atractivo e incluso tú te habrías dado cuenta de la química que hay entre nosotros.

—No voy a tragarme una explicación así, cariño.

—No me llames así.

—Antes no te has quejado.

Elena enrojeció.

—Es que antes no era yo.

Damon se sentó en el borde de la cama riéndose.

—Quienquiera que fueses, me gustabas. Bueno, creo que me sigues gustando, ¿Y yo? ¿No te gusto ni un poco?

—No.

—Elena, no seas mentirosa. Hace unas horas puede que me lo hubiera creído, pero ahora ya no. Ahora sé hasta qué punto has sido exigente durante toda tu vida, y también sé que algo tan simple como la química no habría cambiado nada si de verdad me despreciases.

—Pues ahí es donde te equivocas. Nunca había sentido esa química antes, así que ¿cómo iba a poder ignorarla?

¿Tendría idea de lo mucho que le afectaban aquellas palabras, de lo territorial que le hacían sentirse? Se acomodó junto a ella, apoyado en el cabecero.

—Déjame abrazarte, Elena. Eso es lo que hacen hombres y mujeres después del sexo, ya sabes —hizo una pausa, sorprendido por sus palabras—. Y ahora que lo pienso, no podías saberlo, ¿no? Pero no te engaño. Lo que se hace es abrazarse.

—No siempre —intentó soltarse, pero como él insistió, terminó por rendirse—. Sé más de sexo de lo que tú llegarás a saber en toda tu vida, Damon. Llevo todos mis años de adulta estudiándolo, y lo que dices no es siempre verdad. A veces, después del sexo, el hombre se limita a levantarse y a desaparecer.

—O la mujer.

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Era una delicia tenerla así, al lado, y sentir su piel suave contra las costillas y el pelo bajo la barbilla.

—Elena...

—La honestidad me obliga a admitir —suspiró—, que hay algunas ocasiones en las que supongo que me gustas un poco.

Damon se echó a reír.

—Qué maravilla de cumplido. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocasiones son ésas en las que te gusto? ¿O es que son tan pocas que no las recuerdas?

—Sí que las recuerdo —contestó y su voz se había vuelto suave—. Cuando estás con Caroline. Eres tan tierno con ella y es tan evidente lo mucho que la quieres y lo unidos que estan que es una maravilla verlos. Y también con Matt; me gusta cómo lo tratas, aunque a veces estás tan ciego con él que te sacudiría. Pero otras, veo lo mucho que te respeta, y que es un buen hombre, y parte de eso te lo debe a ti.

Aquel halago sí que le llegó al alma.

—A veces, cuando estoy en el hospital trabajando, o cuando acompaño a Caroline, te veo con un paciente, y tienes una mirada intensa y concentrada por lo mucho que te preocupas.

Allí estaba ella, cantando alabanzas de su carácter, cuando él no había hecho más que desprestigiarla, que juzgarla sin elementos en los que basarse. Había sido un idiota que ahora estaba hundido en el agujero que él solo se había cavado y del que iba a costarle un triunfo salir.

Bajó la mano hasta rozar el comienzo de la herida de Elena.

—No te habré hecho daño, ¿verdad?

—No. Estoy bien.

—Elena...

Deseaba poseerla de nuevo, en aquel momento, sin juegos, y tiró suavemente de su barbilla hacia él para besarla, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—De eso nada. Sigo estando enfadada contigo, doctor Salvatore. Lo que has hecho no tiene nombre. ¿Me llevas tú a casa o llamo a un taxi?

**Y la conclusion es que: le salio el tiro por la culata al Dr Salvatore ¿ustedes esperaba ese secretito de Elena? Quedaron igual o mas sorprendidas que Damon se los apuesto. Les pido una disculpa por el retraso pero se me presentaron una complicaciones pero aquí estoy y mañana subo el otro como habiamos quedado :D**

**Gracias a todas las que mandan reviews y a los grupos que estan pendientes, gracias a Simone Ortizholder por recordarme mi compromiso con ustedes hoy, de antemano les debo una disculpa por no contestar todos los reviews pero no es que no quiera sino que el tiempo no me alcanza, tratare de ser mas considerada. Eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mañana cupcakes 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítul****o ocho**

**FELICES FIESTAS FAMILIA SALVATORE**

—¿Estás viendo a Papá Noel ahí fuera, o simplemente intentas evitar a Damon?

Elena se dio la vuelta sonriendo hacia Alaric Saltzman, y él se colocó junto a ella de cara a la ventana. Había estado ahí soñando despierta y agradeció la interrupción.

—Es una vista preciosa, con los árboles nevados y luces por todas partes. Me encanta la casa de Damon, sobre todo por estar situada entre todos estos árboles.

La casa de Damon tenía un aspecto muy acogedor para ser la casa de un soltero. El mobiliario, aunque oscuro y sólido, era cómodo y funcional, y tenía cuadros y fotos familiares por todas partes. Era de una sola planta, con un sótano espacioso y un amplio jardín que por un lado lindaba con el bosque y, por otro, continuaba en una pequeña colina. Un lugar ideal para una familia; para niños.

Alaric se apoyó contra la pared, cruzó los brazos y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Esta casa está bien, pero Damon debería haberse quedado en la casa de la familia cuando su padre se mudó, en lugar de ofrecérmela a mí. Pero los recuerdos eran demasiado duros.

—Lo sé.

Damon le había explicado que Alaric había accedido a vivir en la casa de la familia desde que Caroline y Matt tuvieron sus propios apartamentos y ya que él no quería quedarse allí. Su padre tampoco había querido seguir viviendo allí, por el mismo motivo que él.

Incluso parecía que evitaba a sus hijos por la misma razón. Cualquier cosa que pudiera recordarle a su mujer, especialmente en Navidad, y Elena sabía lo difícil que era eso para Damon.

—Damon se acuerda mejor de su madre que Caroline y Matt —añadió.

—Yo también la recuerdo —dijo Ric—. Era una mujer encantadora. A mí sí me gusta recordar, ver cosas que te traen los recuerdos. Para mí son muy buenos. Prácticamente crecí en esa casa, y creo que es importante mantenerla como está, por el bien de Matt y Caroline.

—Damon y tú llevan mucho tiempo siendo amigos.

Ric sonrió, y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era. Llevaba el pelo cortísimo, tenía una forma algo desgarbada de andar y un poco descuidada de vestir, de modo que siempre pasaba desapercibido.

Incluso aquel día, que era la fiesta de Navidad, iba vestido con una camisa de franela amplia sobre una vieja camiseta gris y unos vaqueros que habían conocido días mejores. Y el pelo, a pesar de lo corto que lo llevaba, se las arreglaba para salir disparado en ángulos inverosímiles.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, de modo que Elena comprendió cómo tal peinado era posible, y asintió.

—Nos conocemos desde que íbamos al colegio. Es como un hermano para mí.

Caroline apareció de pronto, y su vestido rojo y ceñido le hizo fruncir el ceño, y distraído, sin dejar de mirar a Caroline, murmuró:

—Los Salvatore son como mi familia, incluidos Matt y Caroline.

Caroline se echó a reír por algo que le dijo Matt, le dio una palmada en la cara y se alejó.

Alaric volvió su atención de nuevo a Elena.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido. Caroline disfruta mucho con tu compañía y necesita más amigas, salir más a menudo. Últimamente ha estado muy pensativa.

A pesar de su decisión de olvidar la perfidia de Damon, le preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿tú no estás preocupado porque pueda corromperla?

—¿A Caroline? ¡Ja! Tiene voluntad de hierro, y es más testaruda que sus dos hermanos juntos. Incluso cuando era pequeña, siempre se salía con la suya, en todo. No; creo que Caroline hará siempre lo que le plazca, sin dejarse influenciar por nadie que ella no quiera. En fin... una pesadilla.

Elena volvió a mirar por la ventana. La nieve en Nochebuena se consideraba algo mágico, pero ella se sentía de cualquier manera menos hechizada. Desde aquel día fatal en que Damon y ella habían hecho el amor, no había conseguido volver a pensar a derechas. Quería mantenerse alejada de él porque sabía que era peligroso, tanto para su corazón como para sus principios. Pero le había hecho sentir cosas inimaginables, y quería volver a sentirlas. Incluso estando allí, en su casa, oyendo música, las risas y la conversación desenfadada de los presentes, deseaba cosas que no había deseado nunca. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su madre, y con quién? ¿Habría recibido ya su regalo? ¿Le habría gustado?

Elena tragó saliva y tomó un trago de ponche, y sin darse cuenta, las palabras se le escaparon de los labios.

—Damon no quiere que me acerque a su hermana. Ni siquiera quiere verme cerca de Matt.

Ric ladeó la cabeza.

—Siempre se ha excedido en el celo protector respecto a Caroline. Perdió a su madre, y tiene miedo de perderla a ella también. Además, piensa que no hay hombre lo bastante bueno para ella, y es incapaz de asimilar el hecho de que Caroline ha crecido, que es una mujer, y que los hombres pueden desearla. Es más fácil culparte a ti que aceptar que las cosas han cambiado. Y en cuanto a Matt, simplemente está celoso.

A punto estuvo de caérsele la copa de ponche.

—¿Celoso? ¿Y por qué demonios iba a estar celoso de Matt?

—Elena —contestó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido—, tú no eres tonta, y tienes que saber que Damon te desea, pero cree que Matt siente lo mismo. Bueno, para ser exactos, cree que todos los hombres del mundo te desean, y eso le vuelve loco. Ésa es la razón de que sea tan áspero contigo, y no porque no le gustes, sino porque no quiere que le gustes a ningún otro hombre.

Elena se quedó pensativa. Era obvio que Alaric no tenía ni idea de que Damon y ella habían pasado ya la época de las hostilidades, aunque su tregua hubiera sido bien breve. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Desde aquel día, no habían vuelto a hablarse sin discutir. A Damon le irritaba que no quisiera ver más allá del engaño, a pesar de que le hubiese dado una buena explicación. Y ella simplemente quería perderse por un hombre que desdeñaba su existencia misma, que se avergonzaba de ella.

—Vamos, Elena. Quedarse aquí en un rincón no va a solventar nada. Además Caroline está empezando a mirarnos preocupada, y si sigues aquí más tiempo, Matt vendrá a intentar robarte un beso como siempre, lo que provocará a Damon, que es lo que Matt espera, y empezarán a discutir, y la noche se echará a perder.

—¿De verdad crees que tengo el poder de echar a perder la noche de toda la familia? —preguntó, riéndose—. Yo no lo creo.

—Yo no sólo lo creo: lo sé.

Ric la tomó por un brazo y volvieron al salón. Elena se sentía como un pulga a su lado, siento él tal alto como era, unos diez o doce centímetros más alto que Damon y Matt, y los dos ya medían el metro ochenta más o menos.

Damon llamó a todos a cenar y Alaric hizo de galán, acomodándola a su lado. Caroline se sentó frente a él, Damon y Matt en las dos cabeceras de la mesa.

Aún estaban sirviéndose cuando Matt dijo:

—Anoche oí tu programa, Elena.

Ella se sirvió una cucharada de puré de patatas y pasó la fuente.

—Fue divertido, ¿verdad? —preguntó sin mirar.

—A mí me lo pareció. Y muy sexy.

—Quería hacer algo más desenfadado para las vacaciones.

Alaric le pasó el plato del jamón e intervino en la conversación:

—Yo también lo oí. Me encantó la historia del tipo ése que había conocido a su mujer en un taxi que compartieron la noche de Nochebuena, cuando los dos iban a por un regalo de última hora.

—¡Yo también oí esa historia! —exclamó Caroline—. Fue graciosísima. ¡Imagínate llegar casi a hacer el amor con un extraño en el asiento trasero de un taxi!

El sonido de una silla raspando el suelo llamó la atención de todos. Damon se había puesto de pie mirando a Elena.

—Perdonen.

Salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas y con expresión pétrea, y Elena tiró su servilleta sobre la mesa, murmurando entre dientes.

Matt se echó a reír.

—¡Qué mal lo lleva! Ojalá consiguiese convencerlo de que escuchara alguno de tus programas, Elena. Imagínate su reacción.

—¿Es que no ha oído ninguno?

Caroline le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Ya sabes cómo es, Elena. No le hagas caso.

Alaric simplemente se quedó pensativo.

—Creo que debería irme. Damon no se siente cómodo conmigo aquí, y yo me siento como una intrusa.

Todos contestaron con vehemencia que de ningún modo, hasta que Damon volvió y muy despacio, colocó una fuente en el centro de la mesa. Miró a su alrededor, dejando a Elena para la última.

—Se me habían olvidado las patatas dulces.

Matt soltó una risilla.

—Y en la cena de Nochebuena no pueden faltar las patatas dulces.

Aparte de la música de fondo, el silencio reinó mientras todos se servían el resto de la cena y empezaban a comer. Alaric se dirigió a Elena al retomar la conversación.

—Yo he oído bastantes programas tuyos, Elena, y creo que haces un trabajo magnífico. Siempre me sorprende la cantidad de gente que llama y lo abierta que eres; se nota que sabes conseguir que se sientan cómodos, ofreciéndoles la posibilidad de tener a alguien con quien hablar.

Caroline miró a su hermano y luego irguió la cabeza, orgullosa.

—Hace un gran servicio a la comunidad. Incluso el programa de anoche, aunque no se concentró en problemas, le dio a la gente la oportunidad de recordar lo que sintieron cuando se enamoraron. Un hombre contó que su mujer y él habían estado discutiendo de lo caras que les resultaban las navidades y de lo mucho que se habían gastado ya. Entonces empezó tu programa y él recordó cómo se conocieron y lo que sintió entonces, y en lugar de seguir discutiendo... bueno... —Caroline enrojeció y la mirada se le escapó hacia Alaric—. Ya saben.

Elena suspiró.

—Hicieron el amor. Lo sé. Es una pena que la gente olvide con demasiada frecuencia lo que es importante y se deje llevar por las menudencias que verdaderamente no importan. Es demasiado fácil olvidar las prioridades.

Matt asintió, intentando parecer serio.

—Como hacer el amor.

Exasperado, Damon le tiró una cuchara.

—¿Quieres dejarlo ya? —pero era obvio que no estaba enfadado porque se echó a reír—. Eres un depravado, Matt.

—Sí, es una de mis mejores cualidades.

Y todos se echaron a reír.

La conversación discurrió a partir de ese momento por cauces más normales. Elena guardó silencio, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar y no en medio de aquella camaradería familiar. En varias ocasiones sintió que Damon la observaba, pero no quiso mirarlo.

Cuando volvieron al salón para abrir los regalos, Elena intentó quedarse en una esquina, pero de alguna manera terminó encajonada en el sofá entre Caroline y Matt.

Ric se sentó en la alfombra delante de ellos y Damon fue pasando los regalos.

Matt iba agitando uno a uno los regalos, intentando adivinar qué podía ser, y Caroline y Ric se reían de él diciéndole que tendría suerte si Papá Noel le había dejado carbón.

Después de haber repartido todos los regalos, Damon alzó un brazo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejó caer la mano como señal de comienzo de la carrera, y todos se lanzaron a abrir paquetes.

Caroline emitió un largo ooooh al abrir el paquete del salto de cama, y lo levantó en alto para que los demás pudiesen verlo. Matt masculló un juramento, a Alaric las orejas se le pusieron rojas y Damon frunció el ceño mirando a Elena.

Elena esperó en ascuas mientras los demás abrían sus regalos, pero sus temores eran infundados. Matt celebró muchísimo el compacto de jazz, y Ric lanzó todo un sermón sobre el tipo de peces que podría pescar con sus nuevos cebos.

Entonces Matt la empujó a abrir sus propios regalos. Con algo de inseguridad, abrió el de Matt. Dentro de una caja muy sólida y en un nido de papel cebolla, encontró la escultura en cristal de colores de un precioso gato. Rápidamente se le ocurrió cuál iba a ser el sitio perfecto: el alféizar de la ventana de la cocina; así la luz del sol reflejaría todos sus colores al pasar a través del cristal.

—Es precioso, Matt. Gracias.

Matt sonrió, y Elena, por primera vez, le dio un beso, y Matt pretendió desmayarse para disgusto de Damon.

—Ahora el mío —dijo Alaric, empujando su regalo hacia ella. No se había dado cuenta de que todos los demás habían terminado de abrir sus regalos. Quitó los lazos y el papel cuidadosamente. Dentro había una preciosa selección de artículos de papelería con elegantes flores en color pastel y sus iniciales grabadas en una preciosa caligrafía.

Pasó los dedos por encima de las letras y sonrió.

—Ric... es perfecto.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Sé que manejas mucha correspondencia.

Aceptó el abrazo de Alaric e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la forma en que Damon examinaba sus reacciones. No quería que nadie supiera hasta qué punto le habían emocionado los regalos. Quería ocultar lo necesitada que se sentía de repente.

Caroline dejó otro paquete en su regazo.

—Ahora el mío. Vamos, Elena, que eres muy lenta.

Elena se echó a reír, se secó los ojos y para complacer a Caroline, arrancó el papel que cubría la caja. Resultó ser un móvil de pájaros de cristal de montones de colores. Quince pájaros colgaban de cadenas doradas en varios niveles.

—Oh, Caroline... —Elena no encontraba las palabras—. Es... es...

Caroline se echó a reír y las dos se abrazaron riendo y llorando a un tiempo.

—Ahora me toca a mí —dijo Damon, y le entregó una caja aplastada de noventa por sesenta centímetros. Caroline apartó los demás regalos y los colocó todos juntos.

Cuando Damon dejó el paquete sobre sus piernas, Elena se sorprendió del peso—.

Ten cuidado; es frágil.

Elena no podía ni imaginarse qué podía ser y dudó, mirando a Damon y se sorprendió de la ternura que brillaba en su mirada.

—Vamos, Elena —intervino Matt—. No nos tengas en suspense.

Elena abrió una esquina del paquete, echó un vistazo y volvió a cubrirlo. Se llevó la mano a la garganta y los miró a todos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Caroline.

Alaric se puso de rodillas.

—Sí, ¿qué es?

—Es demasiado.

Damon negó con la cabeza.

—Me pareció adecuado.

—Y lo es, pero Damon...

—¡Ábrelo de una vez! —se quejó Matt.

Damon asintió, observándola de cerca para no perderse su reacción. Quitó el papel y un precioso cuadro de cristal emplomado con el marco de roble apareció. El dibujo del cristal era una maravillosa profusión de flores de primavera de delicado dibujo, con tantos colores entremezclados y complementándose que hasta Alaric y Matt miraron atónitos. El jersey y los pantalones negros de Elena ofrecían un dramático contraste a la brillantez de los colores del cuadro.

Elena sabía que no era algo que pudiera hacerse en serie, sino que ser trataba de una obra de arte. Ojalá pudiera en aquel mismo instante hacer que la luz del sol pasara a través de él. Se lo imaginó en el dormitorio, llenándolo todo con los colores del arco iris por la mañana, al despertar.

Y dejando el cuadro sobre sus rodillas, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se echó a llorar.

No supo bien cómo ocurrió, pero empezó a oír murmullos y de pronto se encontró sola en el salón con Damon, que le quitó el cuadro de las piernas con cuidado y la abrazó.

—No pasa nada, Ekena —le susurró al oído.

Pero ella se sentía como una idiota.

—¿Cómo lo han sabido todos?

—¿Que te gusta el color?

Elena asintió.

—No creas que son tan tontos como yo. Te conocen, Elena y se preocupan por ti.

Eso le hizo llorar aun más. No quería que se preocuparan por ella, ¿verdad?

Damon le ofreció su pañuelo.

—Espero que éstas sean lágrimas de felicidad, y que no estés pensando en estamparme el cuadro en la cabeza.

—¿Y destrozar mi regalo? Ni loca.

—Me alegro —le frotó la espalda—. ¿Sabes? A la pobre Caroline le has dado un susto de muerte.

—Lo siento.

Elena hundió la cara en su hombro. Se sentía avergonzada por haber hecho el ridículo de aquella manera y no quería mirar a nadie, y mucho menos a Damon.

—No hay nada que sentir. Caroline se ha llevado a todo el mundo a la cocina para que la ayuden con el café. Matt y Ric deben pensar que estás en esos días del mes.

Elena le dio un puñetazo en el estómago por un comentario tan machista y él sujetó su mano.

—No seas injusta, Elena. Para el hombre medio, eso es casi un misterio. El hombre medio se siente más seguro si pueden achacar el comportamiento femenino de una mujer precisamente a eso, a que es mujer.

—¿El hombre medio? ¿Y se supone que tú te excluyes de esa categoría?

—Soy médico, así que es evidente que estoy exento.

—Me encanta tu regalo, Damon. Gracias. Él colocó la mano en su nuca y cuando ella levantó la cabeza, le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Es tan maravilloso poder volver a abrazarte. Elena. Me has hecho pasar unos días horribles.

—Me alegro.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Te gusta que lo haya pasado mal?

—Me gusta no haber sido yo la única que lo ha pasado mal.

Damon la besó, pero oír la conversación de la cocina les interrumpió.

—¿Sabe tu familia que estamos... que hemos...? Acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar, secó una nueva lágrima y sonrió.

—No. Simplemente se han imaginado que era yo el más cualificado para enfrentarme a tu histeria, así que salieron huyendo como cobardes y me dejaron aquí, solo ante el peligro.

—Dios mío... esto es horrible —declaró, mortificada—. Qué vergüenza.

—Lo siento. No debería bromear con eso —la besó en la sien y se separó de ella—. Te conocen bien y saben que sueles estar sola en estas fiestas. Y también lo sentimental que suele volverse uno en estas fiestas. Nadie le dará la más mínima importancia.

Elena se pasó las manos por el pelo intentando decidir qué iba a hacer a continuación. Era incapaz de mirar a Damon.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a recoger todos estos papeles y luego vamos con los demás?

—¿Crees que les han gustado mis regalos? No estaba segura...

—Tranquila. Les han gustado mucho.

El énfasis que puso en les no le pasó desapercibido y sonrió. Deliberadamente no había querido darle su regalo, porque prefería que no lo abriese delante de todo el mundo.

—Tengo algo para ti, Damon, pero tienes que esperar hasta más tarde.

Su mirada se oscureció y le vio posarla en sus labios.

—Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Elena se echó a reír.

—No lo es, así que deja de pensar en ello.

—Escápate conmigo, Elena.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que te escapes conmigo —tomó sus manos y las retuvo entre las suyas—. Sé que estás de vacaciones hasta principios de año, y yo también lo estoy. Escápate conmigo.

Ella lo miró y el estómago se le hizo un nudo.

—Escaparnos ¿a dónde?

—Tengo una cabaña. Podríamos ir allí.

—Nunca te había oído hablar de esa cabaña.

—Eso es porque apenas lo sabe nadie.

—Espera un momento —una horrible sospecha se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos—. ¿Por qué es secreto que tienes una cabaña?

El bajó la mirada primero pero después volvió a mirarla.

—Me ha parecido apropiado, Elena.

—¿Es una de esas cabañas de soltero donde correr aventuras? ¿Es ahí donde has ganado toda la experiencia que has usado contra mí?

Damon frunció el ceño.

—Baja la voz. Y no he usado nada contra ti, maldita sea. Te he dado placer.

—¡Ja! Contesta a mi pregunta: ¿es ahí a donde llevas a las mujeres con las que tienes una aventura para que tu reputación no se vea afectada?

Damon enrojeció, y para Elena fue como admitir abiertamente la culpabilidad.

—Espera un momento —le dijo él al ver que empezaba a levantarse—. No es eso. Siempre he intentado ser discreto, sí, pero es algo a lo que las mujeres con las que he estado han accedido gustosas, y era la forma más fácil. Pero no he vuelto a estar allí desde que te conocí y sólo te lo he propuesto porque es un lugar en el que podemos estar juntos y sin interrupciones.

—¡Lo que pasa es que no quieres que nadie sepa que nos acostamos juntos!

Damon se quitó las gafas y se frotó la cara.

—Elena, no me avergüenzo de estar contigo, si es eso lo que piensas. Pero creo que necesitamos estar tiempo juntos y solos para aclarar las cosas.

—¿Qué hay que aclarar? Nos deseábamos el uno al otro, tan sencillo como eso.

—No hubo nada de sencillo y tú lo sabes.

—Para mí, sí.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Tú dices que te acostaste conmigo porque querías. Entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado? Y no me digas que ya no me deseas porque no voy a creérmelo.

No tenía una respuesta que darle, y a pesar de la indignación, deseaba, casi desesperadamente, irse con él.

—Tendré que pensarlo.

El emitió un sonido de disgusto y se levantó.

—Hazlo.

Elena le vio empezar a recoger papeles del suelo con demasiada energía y lanzarlos después hechos bolas a la chimenea, donde el papel se transformaba en llamas de colores. Elena se levantó para ayudarlo, con la cabeza trabajándole a un ritmo frenético.

Al lanzar su propia bola de papel al fuego, Elena movió despacio la cabeza. Damon llegaría algún día a vencer aquella estúpida idea de que el amor es dañino y demasiado poderoso, se casaría con una perfecta señorita, seguramente hija de un médico o algo así, y vivirían felices y comerían perdices.

Y, como su madre, ella le echaría de menos durante el resto de su vida.

Cerró los ojos en un intento de deshacerse de aquel horrible pensamiento, pero estaba fuertemente enraizado y no podía arrancárselo de ningún modo. Una bola de papel fue a chocar contra su cabeza y se volvió. Matt sonreía.

—Lo siento. Es que estás bloqueando la chimenea.

Con una sonrisa cargada de malicia, Elena preparó otra bola y Matt salió corriendo a refugiarse tras Alaric, que acababa de entrar. Desgraciadamente Elena ya había lanzado su bola, pero ésta fue a parar contra el pecho de Alaric, que se quedó mirándola, inmóvil.

Elena retrocedió un paso intentando no reírse, pero la expresión de la cara de Ric era más de lo que podía soportar y la risa se le escapó.

—Muy bien —dijo Alaric, y avanzó hacia ella, sin perderla de vista. Elena alzó las manos intentando convencerlo de que no siguiera, aunque se seguía riendo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar, Caroline apareció a su espalda y le colocó un enorme lazo rojo en lo alto de la cabeza, donde se quedó colgando, agarrado a su pelo corto. Alaric se dio media vuelta y los dos echaron a correr. Matt los vio salir y se precipitó a buscar más papeles por la habitación con que preparar nuevos proyectiles y salió en su persecución.

Damon rodeó a Elena por la cintura.

—Están todos locos, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió.

—Maravillosamente locos. ¿No te importa que vayan corriendo por la casa?

—¿Por qué iba a importarme?

Ya que no se le ocurría ninguna razón que darle, se encogió de hombros. Habían oído un grito que venía de la habitación de invitados y Matt salió de allí a toda velocidad perseguido por Ric, que le lanzaba bolas de papel a la cabeza y a la espalda. Entraron en la cocina, donde se oyó un golpe fuerte. Caroline, que había perdido sus preciosos zapatos de tacón, apareció entonces, cargada con su propio arsenal y entró también en la cocina.

—Ahora que estamos solos, dime que vendrás conmigo a la cabaña —le rogó, besándola suavemente en la frente—. Te necesito, Elena.

Elena sintió una extraña tensión en el corazón. No había razón para decir que no, así que se rindió.

—Sí, iré contigo.

—No lo lamentarás, Elena —contestó, mirándola con una tremenda intensidad—. Te lo prometo.

Ay, ese tono de voz...

—Vamos fuera a hacer un muñeco de nieve —dijo de pronto Matt—. ¿Quieren venir?

Los dos se separaron de un salto, y cuando Elena miró a Matt, éste no bromeó, sino que se limitó a mirarlos con curiosidad.

—Mm... ¿qué tal si ayudo a Damon a recoger y después preparo un buen chocolate caliente para cuando terminen?

Matt se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estan seguros? —miró a Elena y Damon, y ambos asintieron.

—Está bien. Pero hagan el favor de comportase. No hagan nada que yo no haría.

Elena se echó a reír.

—¡No hay nada que tú no harías!

—Ah, es verdad. En ese caso, ya saben...

Segundos después, Alaric y él salían por la puerta. Caroline tardó unos minutos en salir de la habitación de invitados con unos vaqueros tan viejos como los de Ric, botas, un jersey viejo de Damon y su cazadora.

—Mi hermana el chiquillo —dijo Damon al verla salir—. Qué alivio. Por un momento, al verla con ese vestido de vampiresa, creía haberla perdido para siempre.

—Nunca la perderás, Damon, pero la mujer del vestido rojo forma parte de Caroline tanto como el chico. Y al igual que aceptabas su antigua forma de vestir, tienes que aceptar la nueva. E incluso tú tienes que aceptar que estaba impresionante.

En lugar de admitir nada, Damon le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la besó largamente.

—De lo que sí me he dado cuenta es de lo impresionante que estás tú —dijo, hablando entre pequeños besos—. Eres preciosa.

Elena se separó de él y se echó a reír.

—Sí, preciosa debo estar precisamente, después de haber estado llorando y de ponerme en ridículo.

—Nadie ha pensado que estuvieras haciendo el ridículo, y mucho menos yo —la miró un instante en silencio—. Dime qué tal te ha ido esta semana. Supongo que no habrás hecho esfuerzos, ¿verdad?

—¿Con todos los vecinos viniendo a ayudarme, además de Caroline y Matt? No, no he hecho esfuerzos.

Damon se acercó a ella. Conocía esa mirada; era la mirada que adoptaba cuando estaba irritado, y se preparó.

—¿Tu vecino? ¿El de las cadenas de oro y el perro asesino?

—Ha llevado al perro a un adiestrador y ya tiene mucho mejores modos, y el vecino es todo gratitud porque me mostrase tan comprensiva. Se ha ofrecido a llevarme a casa el periódico y el correo, una vez se aseguró de que tú no estabas allí para intimidarle —levantó la cabeza—. Pero yo lo he rechazado.

Damon se relajó y Elena elevó la mirada hacia el techo.

—Por amor de Dios, Damon... no estarías preocupado por él, ¿verdad?

—Preocupado, no. Simplemente no me gusta.

—¿Por qué?

Primero murmuró algo y después hizo un gesto de exasperación con los brazos.

—Su maldito perro intentó desayunarse contigo. ¿Es que ésa no es razón suficiente? Cambiemos de tema. Dime cuándo podemos marcharnos.

Elena se preguntó si Ric habría estado en lo cierto sobre lo de los celos, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

—O mejor: ¿por qué no te doy ya tu regalo?

Elena recogió la bolsa que había dejado en el recibidor y la llevó junto al árbol.

Damon no se había movido, así que le entregó el primer paquete. Él le dio veinte vueltas, lo sacudió, lo estrujó...

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de abrirlo?

—Está bien.

Tiró del papel y sacó unos calzoncillos de seda amarillo limón. Elena se mordió los labios para no reírse mientras estudiaba la prenda desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—Este amarillo me va a ir de maravilla con mi color de ojos.

Elena no pudo más y se echó a reír.

—Eres una bruja.

—Lo siento —inspiró profundamente para recuperar el control—. ¿Quiere eso decir que no te gusta el regalo?

—Me gusta, sí, siempre y cuando no esperes que me lo ponga.

—Pues claro que espero que te lo pongas. Es más, ya te imagino con ellos puestos.

—Pues no lo hagas.

—Tengo otra cosa más para ti.

—¿Mas ropa interior?

—No. Otra cosa.

Aquel paquete era más pequeño y Elena le advirtió que no lo sacudiera. Era un reloj de bolsillo. Elena se humedeció los labios, nerviosa.

—Caroline me dijo que no llevabas reloj de pulsera porque te molesta, y se me ocurrió que podrías llevarlo de bolsillo.

Damon lo sacó de la caja con cuidado, casi como si fuera de cristal. Elena casi saltaba a su lado, esperando que le gustase y temerosa al mismo tiempo de que no.

Mientras él lo estudiaba cuidadosamente en la mano.

Elena tragó saliva y haciendo acopio de valor, le dijo:

—He hecho que le graben algo en la parte trasera.

Damon le dio la vuelta y leyó la inscripción:

—Doctor Damon Salvatore: hermano, amigo, médico —entonces la miró—. No comprendo.

Le resultaba imposible estarse quieta, y volvió a moverse.

—Eso es lo que eres —le explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Todas esas cosas. Comprendes lo que es ser parte de una familia y tener responsabilidades, y te tomas muy en serio las tuyas para con Caroline y Matt. Eres el mejor médico que conozco y un amigo entrañable para Ric. No sabía cómo decirlo... cómo poner en palabras lo mucho que te admiro por todo eso.

Tocó su mejilla y ella siguió hablando.

—Sé que discutimos mucho y que a veces te insulto.

—A veces.

—Así que quería que supieras lo que siento de verdad; que me alegro de conocerte y que creo que eres un hombre bueno.

Se acercó a ella con el reloj apretado en el puño, y no le permitió mirar hacia otro lado.

—Entonces... ¿te gusta?

—Me gusta muchísimo, y la inscripción todavía más.

Y la besó. Había tanto en ese beso, cosas que incluso no podía comprender, pero que sintió de todas maneras.

Damon sonrió.

—Gracias, Elena.

Elena no sabía qué decir. La forma en que la miraba le hacía sentirse vulnerable y esa sensación no le gustaba, así que, con una risa fingida, se separó de él.

**Vaya, vaya! Un viaje a la cabaña? Creo que eso indica mas clases por parte del Dr. Salvatore, cosa que leeremos el Miercoles ;D muchas gracias a todas por los reviews son buenisimos. Xoxo cupcakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nueve**

**LA CABAÑA**

**Bueno señoritas aquí hay un cap para adultos responsables y adolescentes precoces jajajaja, que lo disfruten…**

—Bueno... me alegro de que todo vaya mejor. Puede que este pequeño viaje a la cabaña despeje el aire entre nosotros y podamos llegar a ser amigos en lugar de adversarios. ¿Qué piensas, Damon?

Al mirarlo, le pareció remoto.

—Contigo, Elena nunca sé qué puedo esperar —dijo, y se guardó el reloj en el bolsillo, sonriendo—, así que me limitaré a dejarme sorprender.

Damon la vio deambular pretendiendo familiarizarse con la cabaña, pero en realidad parecía tan tensa como la cuerda de una guitarra.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó, colocándose a su espalda.

Ella dio un respingo y se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Nerviosa? No. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

Miró a su alrededor, estudiando cada detalle de la cabaña. Damon había encendido la chimenea y unas cuantas velas para añadir ambiente, y rodeándola por la cintura, la acercó hacia él.

—Puede que estés nerviosa porque no eres tan mundana como quieres hacer creer.

Porque estar con un hombre y hacer el amor, es nuevo para ti.

—¡Ja! —Elena lo empujó por el pecho—. Ya hemos pasado por... —hizo un gesto hacia la cama— ...eso.

—La verdad es que no.

Damon le quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre una silla. Si supiera lo que había imaginado hacerle, no era de extrañar que estuviera nerviosa.

La cabaña era pequeña, con una cama de matrimonio enorme en la única habitación, visible desde el salón. En uno de los rincones, había un grupo de sofás que formaban una especie de lugar de charla en torno a la chimenea. Una de las paredes estaba ocupada por la televisión, el equipo de música y demás, y por toda la casa había velas aromáticas, incluido el cuarto de baño, equipado con una bañera de hidromasaje.

Aquella cabaña era un lugar de seducción, un retiro pensado para estimular los sentidos. Y era evidente que quería estimularla a ella a fondo.

—Elena, no pasa nada por sentirse algo inseguro. Hablar de sexo y hacer el amor son dos cosas distintas.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que no sé de lo que hablo?

En aquel momento, todas sus palabras, sus movimientos, lo deleitaban. Era tan femenina, y era suya, de modo que se sentía tan exuberante que nada podía estropear su buen humor.

—Cariño, sólo estoy sugiriendo que es posible que te sientas algo insegura. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de lo mucho que hablas del tema, tienes muy poca práctica.

—Eso no significa que no comprenda...

Damon la besó. No quería malgastar un segundo más discutiendo ese tema. Las finezas estaban lejos de su alcance, y la besó con toda la codicia y la urgencia que sentía. Ella se acurrucó contra él, intentando acercarse más. La ropa les estorbaba y él quería tenerla desnuda y en aquel mismo instante, pero se separó de ella.

—Un momento, Elena. Déjame recuperar el aliento.

—¿Por qué?

Damon la abrazó; su inocencia era conmovedora.

—Elena, lo que hicimos la última vez, no fue ni siquiera sombra de lo que debe ser. Yo no pude contenerme, básicamente porque te deseaba demasiado, y todo se desbocó.

—Pues a mí me pareció bien.

—Lo que demuestra que lo que te he dicho es cierto. Necesitas más experiencia. Conmigo.

Elena miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño.

—No me cabe duda de que tú has tenido práctica más que suficiente. Todavía no me puedo creer que tengas un sitio como éste al que venir de extranjis a correr tus pequeñas aventuras.

—No es de extranjis, sino pura discreción. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—¿Quién más sabe de la existencia de este sitio?

Él suspiró. Cuando Elena quería discutir, era como un bulldog con un hueso.

—Mi padre. Alaric y Matt.

Con los brazos en jarras y la expresión más endiablada que le había visto nunca, se acercó a él hasta que quedaron nariz contra nariz.

—Ya. Todos los hombres lo saben, pero no la pobre e inocente Caroline.

—No hay razón para que Caroline lo sepa.

—¿Han utilizado esta cabaña Alaric y Matt?

—No me corresponde a mí hablar de lo que otros hombres...

—¡Ja! Es decir, que sí la han usado. Así que éste es un lugar exclusivo para chicos.

Damon apretó los dientes.

—Es un sitio en el que se puede tener cierta intimidad.

—Ya. ¿Y si Caroline hubiese querido tener «cierta intimidad?» ¿O es que prefieres que tenga sus citas ante los ojos de todo el mundo?

Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

—Muy bien: soy un cerdo. ¿Te sientes mejor? Tengo una medida para los hombres y otra para las mujeres, y seguramente seguiré así el resto de mi vida, al menos en lo que se refiere a mi hermana —suspiró—. ¿Cómo demonios he pasado de hablar de mi pobre rendimiento a mi falta de comprensión de la revolución sexual femenina?

Ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—Lo siento. Pero es que me parece humillante que tengas un lugar así.

—¿Por qué? Yo pensaba que creías en las relaciones maduras y adultas. Ya sabes lo que pienso... lo que pensaba de tener una relación estable —Elena no pareció notar su corrección, pero decidió no presionar. Era demasiado pronto y estaba muy puntillosa—. Soy un hombre, Elena, con las mismas necesidades que cualquier otro.

—No conmigo. Al menos, no hasta que supiste que era virgen. ¿Ahora sí que soy lo bastante buena para tu íntimo retiro?

«No voy a poder seguir aguantando esto mucho tiempo», se dijo, apretando de nuevo los dientes, pero Elena estaba dando pataditas en el suelo, y perdió la batalla.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, si es eso lo que siento? No puedo negar sentirme... halagado por ser el único hombre con el que has estado. Pero te juro que te habría pedido que vinieras aquí aunque no hubieras sido virgen. Mucho antes de que hiciéramos el amor, sabía que estaba luchando en una batalla perdida. Y puede que sea un fraude, pero no soy hipócrita. No espero que todas las mujeres sean vírgenes.

Elena se sentó en un sofá.

—Supongo que... bueno, la mayoría de la gente suele comportarse de forma muy posesiva en esas situaciones.

No es que a Damon le hiciera gracia que le calificasen de _situación_, pero cuando vio que ella iba a seguir con las explicaciones, levantó una mano.

—Estoy convencido de que tu valoración es correcta —dijo—. De hecho —añadió con aire convincente y decidido a volver a poner las cosas en el camino correcto, añadió—, esperaba que me hicieras una demostración de todos tus conocimientos.

No pareció sentirse insultada por su sugerencia, pero si algo intrigada.

—Estoy esperando disfrutar de los beneficios de tu educación científica —declaró, extendiendo sus manos, como dispuesto al sacrificio.

—¿Ah, sí? —Elena se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él—. Ansioso por empezar, ¿eh?

Dibujó la línea de su cuello con un solo dedo y la vio temblar.

—Mucho. ¿Querrás abrirme los ojos con tu sabiduría? ¿Querrás instruirme?

Elena se mordió un labio y lo miró a los ojos.

—Por supuesto, Damon. Te enseñaré... si es que estás seguro de que quieres que lo haga.

Tenía los pulmones constreñidos, pero aun así consiguió articular:

—Por supuesto —¡si llevaba meses soñando con ello!—. Tú dime lo que quieres que haga, y yo lo haré.

Ella asintió.

—Muy bien. Lo primero es que creo que tienes razón en lo de que la última vez fuimos demasiado deprisa. Fue maravilloso, desde luego, pero... deberíamos intentar conocer nuestras preferencias un poco más.

Él la prefería desnuda y musitando su nombre mientras la veía alcanzar el clímax, pero se guardó para sí el pensamiento.

—Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Pongámonos cómodos.

Tomó su mano y le condujo al sofá frente a la chimenea y los dos se sentaron abrazados.

—Ahora, Damon, dime cuáles son las cosas que te excitan.

Él tragó saliva.

—Tú me excitas.

—No, no. Tienes que ser más específico. ¿Qué es lo que hace una mujer que a ti te excite?

Damon se quedó pensativo. Tenía razón en lo de que era un poco convencional. Nunca había hablado tan abiertamente de sus preferencias con una mujer.

—Me gusta que las mujeres no se cohíban. Cuando gimen para que yo sepa lo que sienten... como hiciste tú.

Elena enrojeció y él siguió adelante con la confesión.

—Me gusta cómo gimes. Es profundo, desgarrado... real.

Elena carraspeó y deslizó la mano dentro de su camisa.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí. Cómo te mueves. Cuando te tocaba, empujabas contra mi mano o contra mi boca —la sangre se le había disparado ya por las venas—. Y me gusta cómo hueles, a mujer dulce y suave...

—Damon...

Cubrió su pecho con la mano y descubrió que su pezón estaba erecto, esperándole, y al jugar con él, Elena dejó escapar un gemido.

—Así, Elena. Te gusta cuando te hago esto, ¿verdad? Ella lo miró con tal intensidad que Damon casi se quedó sin respiración.

—Me gusta más cuando es tu boca.

Le quitó la blusa y bajó el sujetador y oír sus gemidos mientras enardecía aun más su pezón le hizo dispararse.

Elena tiró de su camisa, pero ya con movimientos frenéticos.

—¿No quieres oír todas las cosas que me gustan, Damon?

—Todas —murmuró él.

—Me gusta tu pecho —dijo, y se separó lo bastante para poder acariciárselo—. Cuando te vi durmiendo en mi casa con el pecho desnudo, me sentí... rara.

—¿Rara?

Apenas tenían voz.

—No sé... sentí como un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Nunca había deseado así a alguien y... bueno, no, no es cierto. Te había deseado a ti ya antes. No tanto, claro.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho.

—Mm... —dejó caer la mano hasta sus pantalones—. ¿De verdad crees que debería haber dado rienda suelta a mis perversos deseos, a pesar de lo que pensabas de mí?

Damon se quitó los zapatos mientras ella se ocupaba del cinturón.

—Yo no pienso que seas perversa.

—Lo sé —se rió—. Y ahora piensas que soy una damisela inocente. Pero soy perversa. Muy perversa.

—Yo nunca he dicho que...

—Quítate la ropa, Damon, y vámonos a la cama.

—Me quitaré la ropa si tú haces lo mismo. Con una sonrisa, Elena se levantó y se desnudó frente a él.

Damon apenas podía respirar.

—Muchas mujeres sienten una vergüenza horrible de que las vean desnudas. ¿Lo sabías, Damon?

El asintió. Tenía la boca tan seca como un felpudo.

—Creen que sus cuerpos son inferiores porque se comparan con las modelos que salen desnudas en las revistas de hombres. Es difícil convencerlas de que los hombres no esperan perfección, y que el hecho de que dos cuerpos no puedan ser iguales es bueno. Los pechos son distintos, de tamaños y formas diferentes. Los pezones pueden ser rosados, malvas, incluso...

—Elena.

—Algunos hombres prefieren mujeres pequeñas, pero a muchos les gusta una mujer con algún kilo de más.

Damon se acercó y besó su vientre, sujetándola por las nalgas, acariciándola, y ella hundió los dedos en su pelo.

—Tu cuerpo es perfecto.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No soy perfecta ni de lejos, pero me alegro de que te guste, porque no me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo. Ahora te toca a ti, Damon.

Él se levantó y se desabrochó los pantalones, y cuando empezó a bajárselos, Elena se arrodilló delante de él y lo hizo ella misma. Damon se sostuvo sobre las piernas de puro milagro.

—¿Sabes lo que me estás haciendo?

—Por supuesto que lo sé —sonrió—. Y también sé lo que te voy a hacer.

Él gimió y ella se echó a reír al oírle.

—En todos mis estudios, ha habido siempre una cosa que me ha intrigado, que ha despertado mi curiosidad.

—Elena...

—¿Sabes qué es, Damon?

Él sólo pudo gemir.

—Creo que debería mostrártelo.

Y Damon sintió cómo rodeaba con su boca su sexo. Él gritó, y Elena se detuvo.

—Es la primera vez que lo hago, pero me gusta. ¿Estás bien? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —lo acarició un instante para después reemplazar la mano de nuevo por la lengua—. ¿Te gusta?

Era imposible que el aire le llegase a los pulmones.

—Si quieres que te haga algo distinto, me lo dices, ¿ok?

Él asintió, y enredó la mano en su pelo.

Era lo más exquisito, lo más excitante que una mujer le había hecho nunca, y como no era la primera vez, decidió que tenía que ser Elena. Era distinta a todas las mujeres que conocía, así que estar con ella, hacer el amor con ella, era diferente. No sólo único, sino mejor, más intenso.

Cuando ya no pudo más, se separó. Elena parecía algo aturdida y muy excitada. Sus pechos sonrosados subían y bajaban al ritmo acelerado de la respiración. El hecho de que ella también estuviera excitada por lo que había estado haciendo, le llenó de emoción y, tomándola en brazos, la llevó a la cama.

—Ahora me toca a mí, cariño —dijo. Elena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Ése ha sido ya tu turno.

—No mi turno es ver cómo llegas al clímax.

Elena bajó la mirada y él sonrió, dejándola con delicadeza en el centro de la cama.

—Te gusta —dijo, sin dejar de mirarla, y de la mesilla sacó una caja de preservativos—. Te gusta cómo te hablo. Te excita.

—La verdad es que sí —admitió—. Pero es que todo en ti me excita.

El corazón le dio un salto.

—¿Ah, sí? —se tumbó en la cama junto a ella—. Yo, con sólo mirarte, sería feliz.

—Pero a mí no me gustaría.

Sintió sus músculos contraerse al apoyar la mano en su vientre.

—¿Te gusta esto?

—Mm...

—¿Y esto?

—Damon...

Deslizó la mano entre sus piernas.

—¿Sabes lo que te voy a hacer, Elena?

Con los ojos cerrados, ella musitó:

—¿Qué?

Damon se lo susurró al oído y ella gimió, arqueando la espalda, ofreciéndose a él.

Todos y cada uno de los sonidos que salían de su garganta, todos sus movimientos le maravillaban. Era tan abierta, tan libre, tan real... La llevó hasta un clímax explosivo, y su forma de gritar y aferrarse a él le volvió loco. Antes de que sus convulsiones terminaran, la penetró, y una vez más, ella se estremeció y gritó su nombre. Y fue entonces cuando Damon se dio cuenta de algo: estaba enamorado de Elena Gilbert.

Elena era la amante más desinhibida que había tenido y que había podido llegar a imaginarse. No tenía falsa modestia una vez se acostumbró a estar desnuda con él.

De hecho, en los cuatro días que llevaban en la cabaña, apenas se habían vestido.

También era la amante con más talento y más exigente que había conocido. Sabía hacerle perder el control tan sólo con una mirada. Cuando le hablaba como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, se volvía loco. Y cuando lo acariciaba, no podía contenerse.

Podía tardar toda una vida en acostumbrarse a ella. Pero es que no tenía toda la vida. Elena había sido bien clara en cuanto a que su relación tenía un corto período de validez, y él comprendía bien su razonamiento. Pertenecían a mundos muy distintos; él, conservador y reprimido. Elena pronto se asfixiaría en su compañía, y él renunciaría enseguida a conseguir hacerla feliz.

Estaba dormida a su lado boca abajo, y admiró la línea suave de su espalda y sus nalgas. La herida había cicatrizado muy bien, pensó con criterio profesional. En un mes, apenas se notaría. La rozó con la yema de un dedo y ella se despertó.

—Buenos días —sonrió.

Damon siguió acariciando lugares especiales de su cuerpo: detrás de las rodillas, su nuca, la espina dorsal...

—Mm... —ronroneó—. Me gusta eso.

—¿Y yo? ¿Te gusto? —preguntó sin pretenderlo.

Elena se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—Creo que eres el hombre más guapo que conozco.

—Elena —Damon volvió a tumbarse, apoyado en un codo—, estoy hablando en serio.

—Por supuesto que me gustas. ¿Crees que me acostaría con un hombre que no me gustase? —como él no contestó, ella se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas—. Damon, sólo porque seamos dos personas muy distintas eso no quiere decir que no comprenda quién eres. Siempre he sido libre de hacer lo que he querido, responsable sólo de mí misma. Pero tú siempre has estado dispuesto a salvar al mundo.

Él sonrió, aunque se sentía triste.

—No todo el mundo. Sólo una pequeña parte de él.

Elena le acarició el pelo.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo sexy que encuentro tus gafas?

Riéndose, Damon se preguntó cómo era capaz de decir tales tonterías en los momentos más inesperados.

—Te dan un aspecto tan intelectual, tan serio y profesional...

—Y tú pareces una vampiresa, sentada así, seduciéndome. Y yo que pretendía tener una conversación seria y profesional.

Elena buscó una almohada y se la colocó por delante, aunque apenas consiguiese cubrir nada.

—Ya está. Una mujer modosita.

Incapaz de resistir un momento más, Damon la besó, pero los dos terminaron riendo. Ésa era otra de las cosas que le gustaba de Elena. Conseguía que todo pareciese divertido. Le había obligado a quitarse la máscara de propiedad, y la verdad es que disfrutaba cada momento.

También había aprendido a confiar en su instinto.

—No tienes ni un solo hueso modosito en el cuerpo, pero lo que sí eres es astuta; especialmente en lo que se refiere a mi hermana.

Elena dejó de sonreír.

—¿Y eso?

—Es que he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y observándola a ella, y sí, está enamorada. No estoy seguro de quién, y... —la miró por encima de las gafas—, supongo que tú no vas a decírmelo.

—No puedo. Lo he prometido.

Damon lo aceptó. Elena jamás rompería una promesa, y él no le pediría que lo hiciera.

—El problema es que me temo que va a sufrir.

Elena inspiró profundamente.

—Yo me temo lo mismo. He intentado advertirla, pero...

—¿Diciéndole que el amor no existe?

—No. Eso no debo decírselo yo. Nunca he pretendido conseguir que la gente deje de buscarlo, pero quiero que Caroline esté preparada. Creo que no sabe cómo proteger su corazón.

Damon se preguntó si sería eso lo que estaba haciendo ella: proteger su corazón.

Pero dudaba mucho de que su corazón estuviera comprometido con él. Le había dejado bien claro y en muchas ocasiones, lo distintos que eran. Le había acusado de esconderse, y sabía que era verdad. Incluso en aquel momento se estaba escondiendo porque la verdad sería demasiado amarga, demasiado dolorosa.

—Has sido una buena amiga para ella, Elena. Debería haber podido hablar conmigo, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando obligarla a que no cambiara. Ahora me doy cuenta.

Elena lo abrazó.

—Debes estar contento por ella, Damon, incluso si las cosas no funcionan. Es una persona maravillosa. Una mujer hermosa y con sentimientos, y tú eres la razón de que sea así. Has hecho un magnífico trabajo con ella.

—Mi influencia no ha sido tanta —dijo, aunque le gustó lo que le había dicho. Le gustaba saber que había cosas de él que Elena admiraba. Tiró de la almohada con la que se cubría y la abrazó contra su cuerpo—. Hazme el amor, Elena.

Ella tomó su cara entre las manos y lo besó mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Damon cubrió sus pechos y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Algún día, Elena encontraría un hombre tan franco v desinhibido como ella. Entonces se olvidaría de esa ridícula idea de que el amor no existe y se casaría con él para vivir fuera de las rígidas estructuras de la sociedad. Sería libre de un modo en el que él nunca podría serlo.

Pero él no quería su amor; no quería atarse a una mujer del modo que se había atado su padre. Como Elena había dicho, mucha gente dependía de él y no podía dejarlos en la estacada.

Lo que significaba que no podía arriesgarse con Elena.

Ella no creía en el amor, y eso significaba que sería correr el mayor riesgo de todos.

Lo único que podía hacer era aprovechar el tiempo que tuvieran juntos y después, dejarla marchar.

Mucho más tarde, aquel mismo día, cuando estaban los dos medio adormecidos por el placer, su localizador puso fin al idilio.

**Espero que disculpen la demora, problemas tecnologicos, aquí les dejo el penultimo cap, pero no se me asusten que tengo listo otro…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Diez**

**RECUPERANDO EL AMOR**

Enero resultó ser un mes triste, frío y gris. Tenía la impresión de que, nada más había dejado de ver a Elena, el sol había dejado de brillar y el invierno había perdido su atractivo.

Todos parecían estar en una especie de bache, especialmente Alaric.

—Bueno, me voy a casa.

Alaric sentado en el otro extremo del sofá comiendo palomitas, bostezó.

Damon sacó su reloj de bolsillo, tocó la inscripción con los dedos como hacía siempre y miró la hora.

—Son sólo las diez. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Por culpa tuya. Eres una compañía horrible.

Aunque hubiera deseado negarlo, sabía que tenía razón.

—¿Como tú de exigente?

Damon apagó el televisor que de todas formas habían estado ignorando y dejó el mando a distancia sobre la mesa.

—Sé muy bien cuándo debo alejarme de un oso.

Matt, que hacía abdominales en el suelo delante de ellos, masculló un ahogado amén al comentario de Ric.

Damon le dio en las costillas con la punta del zapato.

—No quiero oírte decir ni una palabra.

Ric miró a Matt.

—De todas formas, ¿qué le pasa? —le preguntó a Damon—. ¿Por qué tanto ejercicio de pronto?

Damon se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás preparando algún concurso de musculitos, Matt?

—No —contestó sin dejar de tumbarse y levantarse—. Noventa y nueve, cien... —cayó al suelo respirando como un toro, y después de más o menos un minuto, se incorporó—. Sólo intento estar en forma. Estaba planeando otro viaje.

—¿Adonde esta vez?

A Damon no le hacía ninguna gracia que su hermano saliera tan a menudo de viaje, pero su hermano era un caso perdido, y se preguntó qué opinaría Elena de que se ausentara durante largos períodos.

Apenas había formulado el pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza. Elena y él eran historia, y a diferencia de su padre, él iba a quedarse en la añoranza para siempre.

—¿Qué? —Matt miró a su hermano—. ¿Ya estás frunciendo el ceño y diciendo que no, y ni siquiera he dicho nada?

Alaric se echó a reír.

—Seguramente estaba pensando en una morena despampanante cuyo nombre no podrá pronunciarse nunca jamás.

—¿Quién? ¿Elena?

Alaric le lanzó una almohada a Matt.

—No le estrangules, Damon. Elena es la única morena despampanante que conocemos en este momento.

—Habla por ti —replicó Matt—. Yo conozco al menos una docena.

Damon alzó las manos.

—Ya basta, ¿ok?

Alaric se levantó y pasó por encima de Matt.

—No, no basta. La echas de menos. Bueno, todos la echamos de menos, menos Caroline. Ellas siguen viéndose —señaló con un dedo a Damon—. Por cierto, que tu hermana últimamente está muy rara. Deberías vigilarla.

Damon hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

—Ten paciencia con ella. Está enamorada.

Alaric y Matt lo miraron boquiabiertos.

—¿Qué?

—Deberías prestar más atención —contestó, pero sin explicarles que había sido cosa de Elena.

Ric volvió a sentarse muy despacio.

—¿Está enamorada? ¿De quién?

—Ni idea. Ojalá lo supiera, porque ese cerdo se lo está haciendo pasar mal.

—¿Es que no te lo ha dicho?

—No —entonces a Damon se le ocurrió una idea—. Tú podrías hablar con ella, Ric. Supongo que no quiere hablar conmigo porque soy su hermano mayor y supongo que tiene miedo de que no me parezca bien.

Matt se levantó con los brazos en jarras.

—¡Si ese tipo se lo está haciendo pasar mal, seré yo quien no lo apruebe! Averiguaré quién es y...

—No, no te metas, Matt. Caroline es ya una mujer y tiene que ser ella quien se ocupe de sus cosas.

—Hablaré con ella —dijo Ric, decidido—. Me pasaré a verla esta misma noche.

—Eh... Ric, no me parece buena idea. Es tarde, y ya sabes que Caroline tiene que levantarse pronto para abrir la librería. Pásate mañana a verla en el trabajo.

—De acuerdo. Mañana —Alaric se encasquetó el sombrero, recogió el abrigo y salió sin decir una palabra más.

Matt se echó a reír.

—Desde luego, son los dos algo... patético. ¿Por qué no llamas a Elena, sin más, y le dices cómo te sientes?

Por primera vez, Damon quería hablar con su hermano de sus problemas. No quería cargarle con el peso, pero necesitaba su consejo, y Matt sabía más de mujeres que tres hombres juntos.

—Ojalá pudiera —confesó—, pero tengo miedo.

Matt parpadeó varias veces tras oír la confesión y pareció que iba a decir algo, pero cambió de opinión, fue a buscar una silla y se sentó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué temes que no se alegre de hablar contigo?

—No tengo ni idea. Puede que no sepas lo que voy a decirte, pero...

—¿Que Elena y tú han tenido una aventura? Claro que lo sé. Seguramente supe incluso antes que tú que estabas loco por ella. Ésa era la razón de que la persiguiera delante de ti.

—¿Para molestarme?

—Para que reaccionaras antes de que ella pudiera escaparse —Matt sonrió y Damon se echó a reír—. Yo sé que tú también le gustas.

Damon se quedó helado.

—¿Tú crees?

—Elena es una persona muy abierta. Es fácil deducirlo.

—Maldita sea... —Damon se pasó las manos por la cara—. La cuestión es que, vale, creo que le gusto, y en algunos sentidos somos... compatibles

Matt asintió.

—Pero no sé si me quiere. Y si no me quiere y sigo adelante, podría terminar como papá.

Matt lanzó un silbido.

—Has estado dándole vueltas al tema, ¿eh?

—No quiero llegar a eso. No quiero olvidarme de las personas que tengo a mi alrededor y terminar viviendo en el vacío.

Matt dejó las manos colgando entre las piernas y se quedó pensativo.

—Siento ser tan directo, pero estás siendo un idiota —espetó.

—Vaya... me alegro de que seas tan indulgente conmigo.

—Tú no te pareces en nada a papá, Damon. Él es un hombre débil e irresponsable, y aunque sabemos que nos quiere, no es la clase de persona de la que se pueda depender.

Aunque intentó ocultarlo, Damon sintió una enorme sorpresa. Raras veces hacía Matt comentario alguno sobre su padre, y jamás con tal vehemencia. Pero en aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había observado.

—Echa de menos a mamá —dijo, intentando disculpar a su padre.

—Ya, pero me apuesto lo que quieras que ya era así antes de lo de mamá. Igual que tú siempre has sido una roca, desde que yo tengo uso de razón. Siempre he sabido que estarías ahí para mí, e igual le ha pasado a Caroline. Jamás se me ha ocurrido pensar que pudieras llegar a olvidarte de uno de nosotros, así que no utilices una excusa tan mala para no llamar a Elena.

—Pero...

Matt le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

—Estás hundido, pero jamás has abandonado a nadie. Y nunca lo harás.

Puesto de esa manera, parecía muy absurdo. Damon no podía imaginarse a sí mismo sin preocuparse por sus hermanos, por Alaric y su padre. O por Elena.

—Admítelo, Damon: eres tan sólido como una roca, y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso.

—Eso también podría ser un problema. Quiero decir que Elena es tan diferente a mí, que puede que me encuentre aburrido.

Matt sacó pecho.

—Si has consentido que se aburriese, eres un insulto al apellido que llevas y te desheredo como hermano.

—No me refiero a que... —Damon movió la cabeza—. Lo que quiero decir es que somos muy distintos.

—Los opuestos se atraen. Eso no es problema.

Damon se quedó pensando en eso.

—No sé...

—Míralo así: si estás triste, imagínate cómo debe estar Elena. No la has llamado desde hace un mes. Damon sintió una punzada en el corazón.

—¿Y por qué crees que ella va a estar triste?

—Porque yo sí escucho su programa, y he ido a verla. Caroline y ella estuvieron llorando juntas en ese bar donde la policía detuvo a Caroline. Lo que, por cierto, no fue culpa de Elena.

—Lo sé. Fue un ejemplo más de la cabezonería de Caroline.

—Hay montones de hombres en esos bares.

Damon dejó de estudiarse los zapatos y miró a Matt.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Elena es una mujer muy sensual, y se la insinúan los hombres constantemente. Y a Caroline también.

La rabia le empujó a levantarse del sofá.

—Y supongo que tú te limitas a quedarte sentado allí y a permitirlo, ¿no?

—No. Precisamente por eso es por lo que me quedé con ellas: para asustarles los moscones. Aunque dudo que sea necesario. Ni Elena ni Caroline se interesaban por nadie.

Menos mal.

—Demonios... ¿en qué emisora de radio es su programa?

Matt le buscó la emisora en el dial sin dejar de reír y después le hizo una reverencia.

—Tengo que irme. Te dejo sufrir solo. Te vendrá bien para el carácter.

Matt salía ya por la puerta cuando Damon reaccionó.

—Matt, espera.

—¿Qué?

—Antes has dicho que estabas pensando en hacer otro viaje.

—¿Y?

Damon se cruzó de brazos. Hacía frío.

—No te irás demasiado pronto, ¿no?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

Damon le dio una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa.

—La última vez te fuiste sin decírmelo, y ésta me gustaría saberlo antes de que te marcharas. Y si es posible, me gustaría que no te fueras pronto. Puede que necesite más consejos.

Matt se quedó mirándolo dubitativo, y después, asintió.

—De acuerdo. Si decido marcharme, ya te lo diré.

—Te lo agradezco. Y Matt...

—¿Sí?

—Gracias. Por todo.

Matt volvió a quedarse mirándolo y después asintió. Segundos más tarde, desaparecía por la acera.

Damon entró de nuevo en su casa frotándose los brazos. Hacía frío fuera, pero aun más dentro de sí mismo. Había tratado a Elena de una manera abominable, peor de lo que se consideraba capaz.

La quería y la echaba de menos. Quería hacerle el amor en aquel instante, hablar con ella, discutir hasta que los dos se volvieran azules y después hacerle el amor un poco más. Los dos eran personas inteligentes, aunque su propia inteligencia no había brillado mucho últimamente. Tenían que...

De pronto escuchó la voz de Elena en la radio. Acercó una silla al receptor y se dejó llevar por su tono de voz.

—No puedes quedarte sentada y esperar que las cosas se solucionen por sí solas, Jenna. Si le quieres, tienes que tomar las riendas de la situación y decírselo.

La mujer, que debía ser joven a juzgar por su voz, le contestó:

—Es que no estoy segura de lo que siente él, y ahora que van a trasladarlo, no me ha pedido que me vaya con él...

—¿Y? —la voz de Elena sonaba dulce, segura y preocupada, y Damon sintió un dolor tan tremendo que tuvo ganas a aullar—. El amor es algo por lo que merece la pena correr riesgos. Y eso significa honestidad, por parte de ambos. No es cierto eso de que los hombres son siempre seres confiados en sí mismos y arriesgados. Puede que te quiera, y que se sienta tan vulnerable e inseguro como tú, pero nunca lo sabrás a menos que se lo preguntes. Y creo que merece la pena correr el riesgo de sufrir un poco, porque si le dejas marchar, nunca lo sabrás, y eso te dolerá más que la verdad, sea cual sea.

—Tienes razón —dijo la chica con voz temblorosa—. Cuando me dijo lo del traslado, me miró de una forma... no sé, quizás estaba esperando que yo dijera algo.

—Puede que estuviera esperando que le declarases tus sentimientos —el tono de Elena se volvió pensativo—. En la vida no hay garantías. Es muy fácil encontrar el amor y perderlo, o confundirlo con otra cosa, e intentar proteger el corazón puede servir sólo para perder a la persona a la que amas. Y cualquier relación que pretenda durar, debe empezar con total honestidad. Dile lo que sientes y pídele que él haga lo mismo.

—¡Lo haré! —contestó la mujer con nueva resolución—. Ahora mismo. Y gracias. Gracias por todo.

Damon pudo oír la sonrisa en la voz de Elena.

—Gracias a ti, Jenna. Espero que las cosas salgan bien, pero si no es así y quieres hablar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

El programa se interrumpió con un anuncio y Damon se levantó como golpeado por un rayo. Ya había oído bastante. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas y no creer en el amor? Ya era más que hora de que empezase a sufrir los efectos de sus propias palabras, así que sacó el abrigo, no el más abrigado, sino el que tenía más a mano y salió al garaje. Si se daba prisa, podría pillarla en la emisora, y cuando tomaba ya la autopista, sonrió. Tenía sus propias palabras para utilizar contra ella. A él podía discutirle, pero no se atrevería a discutirse a sí misma.

Elena recogió su abrigo y se lo puso. El programa de aquella noche le había devuelto la razón, y se sentía llena de razones nuevas, incluso de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía Damon a alejarse de ella, o a permitir que ella se alejara de él, sin dejarle decirle lo que sentía? ¿Es que no quería saberlo?

Aquella misma noche iría a verlo y tendría que escucharla, aunque para ello tuviera que sacudirle en lo alto de la cabeza. E iba a exigir que le dijera si la había echado de menos o no, y si quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

Se había pasado la vida hablando abiertamente del placer que podía encontrarse en el sexo, pero había pasado por alto algo esencial: sí, por un lado estaba el placer, pero el amor podía elevar ese placer a cuotas insospechadas. Ella quería a Damon, y eso hacía que cada caricia, cada mirada fuese especial, algo que la llenaba hasta lo más hondo. Ojalá él sintiera algo de lo mismo. Tenía la sensación de que sí, y esperaba que no luchara contra ello simplemente por quién era ella y a lo que se dedicaba. No podía cambiar, ni quería hacerlo, ni por él ni por nadie. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma y de lo que había logrado, pero quería que él también lo estuviera.

La noche estaba oscura y muy fría, y la luna quedaba oculta tras gruesas nubes. Tras decirle adiós al guardia de la puerta, Elena salió, y una voz familiar le hizo pararse en seco.

Damon salió de la oscuridad y la sujetó por los brazos.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Elena. Esta noche. Y no discutas conmigo.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó—. Me encanta discutir contigo. Y me gustaría seguir haciéndolo hasta que la vejez me lo impida.

Hubo un instante de silencio, pero después Damon se acercó a ella.

—Dios, cómo he echado de menos tu olor —dijo sin pensar—. Y tu proximidad. Y a ti.

Y le rodeó con los brazos para sentirle aún más cerca y no pudo resistirse a la necesidad de saborear su piel. De pronto, deseó comerle vivo.

—Elena... —se estremeció Damon, y la besó en la boca hasta que no pudo más

—Creía que no era cierto, que no podía serlo.

Ella le besó la cara, la nariz, el cuello.

—¿El qué?

—Creía que era una de esas tonterías románticas. Me refiero a eso de que las rodillas se vuelven de gelatina, pero es verdad.

—A mí también me ha pasado —contestó él—. Todo en mí se vuelve gelatina cuando estoy contigo. Pero fuerte al mismo tiempo. Como si pudiese comerme el mundo.

—Damon...

De pronto se separó de ella y la zarandeó un poco.

—Tú no eres una hipócrita, Elena. ¡Eres una mujer inteligente y sincera, e insisto en que dejes de ser estúpida!

—¿Inteligente pero estúpida?

—Ya sabes de qué estoy hablando —volvió a zarandearla, y Elena no salía de su asombro—. Antes le has dicho a esa mujer que debía ser sincera y confiar en el amor. Tienes que creer en el amor, porque de otro modo, te estás mintiendo no sólo a ti misma sino a tu audiencia, a toda esa gente que confía en ti.

Elena lo miró pero apenas podía ver sus facciones en la oscuridad.

—Yo creo en el amor.

Damon iba a volver a sacudirla, pero se detuvo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Si no estuvieras tan empeñado en zarandearme como una centrifugadora, me habrías oído la primera vez. Te quiero, Damon.

Y esperó sin respirar su reacción.

Damon no se hizo esperar. La besó con toda su fuerza, devorándola y abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

—Yo también te quiero. Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto.

Elena le dio un empujón.

—¡Yo no te he hecho nada! Has sido tú el que ha jugado conmigo y ha fingido que...

Damon volvió a besarla, y sólo se detuvo cuando ella le dio un golpe en el estómago.

—Pienso besarte cada vez que intentes separarte de mí. Has dicho que me quieres y ya no hay marcha atrás. No pienso dejar que te escapes. Ahora eres mía y voy a hacer contigo lo que crea que...

—¡Ja! ¡Desde el principio has hecho lo que te ha parecido! ¡Precisamente eso ha sido parte de...

Damon volvió a besarla hasta que ella acabó riéndose.

—Estoy a punto de pedir socorro, pero es que me gusta tu método. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Damon?

Intercalar un pensamiento distinto en medio de otros había funcionado antes, y volvió a funcionar en aquella ocasión. Damon la levantó en el aire y dio una vuelta con ella en brazos.

Después la dejó en el suelo y la miró seriamente a los ojos. Tenía las gafas salpicadas de copos de nieve.

—Vamos a tener problemas, Elena —dijo muy serio.

Elena sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo, pero estaba decidida a enfrentarse a las cosas, a seguir su propio consejo y ser totalmente sincera.

—Lo sé. Y no puedo prometerte cambiar, Damon. Mi madre hizo todo lo que pudo para complacer a su marido y eso la dejó perdida. No volvió a ser ella misma, y sin él, ya no supo quién era.

—Tú no eres tu madre, cariño —le dijo con suavidad—, y yo no quiero que cambies. Nunca. Amo a la mujer que eres. ¿Es que todavía no te has dado cuenta?

El latido de su corazón se aceleró.

—¿Es que no te importa lo que hago?

—Esta noche he oído tu programa, y me he sentido orgulloso. Y encantado, porque sabía que te tenía y que no podías mentir a esa mujer diciéndole todo eso sobre el amor sin creerlo tú primero. Simplemente estabas un poco... recelosa por lo de tu madre.

Elena se puso de puntillas.

—No empieces a psicoanalizarme otra vez.

—¿Y si me psicoanalizara a mí mismo?

Elena le invitó con un gesto de la mano.

—Me dabas un miedo de muerte, Elena. Mi padre se hundió con la muerte de mi madre, y a partir de ahí fue como vivir con el cuerpo vacío de un hombre, sin vida dentro, sin risa, ni sentimientos por nadie que no fuese su propio dolor. Vi cómo todo eso le destruyó y no quería ni pensar que a mí pudiese ocurrirme lo mismo. Por eso siempre mantenía mis distancias con las mujeres. Entonces apareciste tú, que me lo discutías todo y que me excitabas hasta hacerme quedar ciego por la lujuria, y lo peor es que no me gustabas. Pero no podía arrancarte de mis pensamientos. Me obsesionabas en cuerpo y alma, y lo detestaba.

—¿Me detestabas a mí?

—Estaba demasiado ocupado imaginándome lo que te haría como para odiarte. Entonces ocurrió lo de la mordedura del perro, y fue como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. Tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, y todo cambió. Entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía que preocuparme de enamorarme de ti porque pensé que tú nunca llegarías a enamorarte de mí.

—Pues te equivocabas.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Ahora sé que me quieres. Matt me lo ha explicado todo.

—¡Cómo me hubiera gustado ser una mosca en la pared mientras tenían esa conversación!

Damon se echó a reír, y su respiración se transformó en una nube blanca. Elena

estaba congelada, pero no pensaba mover ni un pie de la nieve hasta no haberlo oído todo. Aquello era más de lo que había podido imaginar, y quería dejar todas y cada una de sus palabras grabadas en la memoria.

—Ya te lo contará Matt más tarde. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

—Tengo mi coche aquí.

—Podemos recogerlo mañana. Esta noche te necesito —su tono cambió a uno seductor hasta la médula—. Ha pasado toda una vida.

Una no, dos. Avisó al guardia de la puerta de que iba a dejar allí su coche y volvió junto a Damon. Llegaron a su casa en tiempo récord. Y minutos después, estaban ya en la cama juntos, sus cuerpos entrelazados y moviéndose rítmicamente.

—Dímelo otra vez —le susurró Damon, mirándola a la cara.

Elena, hundida en un mar de sensaciones, consiguió formar la frase coherente que le pedía.

—Te quiero.

Damon besó su garganta.

—Eso es, Elena. Eso es.

Ella le clavó los dedos en los hombros y cuando por fin el placer cedió, abrió los ojos.

—¿Por qué no has venido conmigo?

—Porque por ahora quiero disfrutar de verte a ti —dijo, y colocó las piernas de Elena alrededor de su cintura—. No puedo creer que me quieras.

—Sé que es algo que desafía cualquier lógica, pero es cierto.

—Eres una bruja. ¿Cuándo podemos casarnos?

—Me casaría contigo ahora mismo, Damon. Te quiero, y nada va a cambiar eso. Eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido.

—¿No te parezco demasiado conservador y aburrido?

—Creo que eres demasiado sexy e inteligente, tan sensible y buen...

—¡Basta! —se rió—. A este paso, me canonizas.

—De eso nada. Te quiero vivito y coleando.

Unos minutos más tarde, Elena se quejaba de que no hubiera quedado una sola manta en la cama. Estaban todas tiradas por el suelo. Damon, muerto para el resto

del mundo, la apretó contra su cuerpo y pasó una pierna por encima de las suyas.

Elena le creyó dormido hasta que su voz le llegó al oído.

—¿Me vas a usar como modelo en tu próximo libro?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Puede, pero no como tú te imaginas.

—¿Es que piensas ignorar mis maravillosas técnicas amatorias? ¿No has sido tú quien juraba que soy el mejor amante sobre la faz de la tierra, el más...?

—No seas creído, Damon. Pretendo ser la única beneficiaría de tu sabiduría, pero la verdad es que pienso que he aprendido mucho del amor —lo miraba apoyada en un codo—. Ahora comprendo que se puede disfrazar de muchas maneras y que es imposible de analizar.

—¿Porque yo le tenía miedo y tú creías que no existía?

—Exacto. Los dos creíamos que el amor tenía que ser evitado, pero por mucho que lo intentamos, terminamos por enamorarnos.

—Yo no tenía ni una sola oportunidad de librarme. Tú me agotaste y me halagaste con tus encantos hasta que caí inerme a tus pies —empezó a jugar con sus pechos—. Cuando recuerdo todas las cosas que me hiciste en la cabaña y... —Elena le dio un tirón del vello del pecho y él tomó la precaución de sujetarle las muñecas—. Y me enamoré.

Elena se echó a reír.

—Un hombre inteligente siempre sabe cuando retirarse a tiempo.

—Ya, pero un hombre aun más inteligente siempre sabe cuando volver a empezar —y con un fluido movimiento, la colocó boca arriba—. Esto... ¿dónde estábamos.

Ella lo besó sonriendo y susurró:

—Estábamos a punto de comenzar el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Mm... en ese caso, debemos empezar como Dios manda.

**Y eso fue todo amigas…pero ahora un nuevo fic, se llama "La niña de mis ojos" no es por nada pero es uno de mis fics favoritos. Gracias a todas las que siguieron este mini fic y dejaron sus reviews. Nos leemos mañana con mi nuevo fic.**


End file.
